Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco: Los Guardianes Del Universo
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existieron caballeros que que lucharon por el amor y la paz en la tierra pero ahora en el año 2225 en el planeta ninbus6 una nueva generación de caballeros ha nacido para proteger al universo de los dioses y humanos por igual únete a esta nueva aventura de los caballeros de el mañana y conoce al nuevo pegaso
1. introduccion (prologo)

**Introducción**

**Varios años han pasado desde de la última y gran guerra santa y después de los acontecimientos de saint seiya omega hemos llegado a la época de 2225 y la humanidad ha logrado finalmente la odisea espacial desde entonces la humanidad ha buscado una nueva cuna para si misma la doctora ashley ninvus fue la primera en encontrar el primer planeta sustentable para la humanidad este fue llamado ninvus6 al ser el sexto planeta que la doctora logró investigar y analizar al 100% con éxito un planeta igual al de nuestro primer hogar la tierra pero con una fuerza gravitacional menor en todo este tiempo los caballeros vivieron las épocas más luminosas de la humanidad pero al mismo tiempo las más oscuras la leyenda de seiya y sus amigos han perdurado y trascendido los años la historia se ha contado por generaciones de cómo los caballeros de Athena vencieron a las 12 casas, a los guerreros de hasgard, como detuvieron la gran inundación que provocó Poseidón y como con las armaduras divinas lograron vencer a Hades pero ahora en el año de 2225 una nueva leyenda surgirá en esta nueva generación de caballeros pues los planetas en donde estos viven esta mas cerca de las constelaciones guardianas haciendo a estos caballeros mas fuertes más poderosos sus cosmos logran brillar igualando a los de una estrella sus puños que arden en llamas logran desgarrar los cielos y sus pies que resplandecen de poder logran destruir el suelo ellos son la nueva esperanza de la humanidad ellos son**

**LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO**

Era de noche y un anciano moribundo con una larga cabellera como la nieve, que se complementan con una espesa barba ojos de color verdosos semi grisáceo y arrugas en toda su piel que denotaba su estado se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata mirando como las pequeñas ascuas ascendían al cielo este y desaparecen este vestía una larga túnica gris junto a un joven de 15 años de cabello castaño oscuro que le tapaba los ojos con un cuerpo juvenil y una larga vida por delante este solo vestía una playera de manga larga con una chamarra y unos pantalones azules. Entonces el anciano prosiguió a hablar su voz se escuchaba cansada pero triste al saber que ese seria su ultimo día

?: nunca te he contado como todo comenzo, como es que todo lo que conocemos y creemos termino de como ellos y nosotros sufrimos, la verdadera razon por que el hombre decidió buscar una nueva cuna en el espacio, y el porque muchos de nosotros solo ocultamos un secreto para mantener a salvo a alguien, noo claro que no porque lo habría hecho tú eras demasiado joven como para entender pero ahora que mi último día de vida esta llegando a su fin no voy a ocultar más esto y te contare todo antes de comenzar con mi sueño eterno

?: No entiendo maestro a que se refiere -el joven miraba atentamente a su viejo maestro-

?: Me refiero a que nunca te he contado la verdad pero ahora escucha atentamente mi joven aprendiz abre bien tu mente y deja que las palabras de este viejo te lleven por el camino que he recorrido, En la era clásica los caballeros de esa generación lograron lo que se creía imposible matar a un dios pero con un costo y ese fue el negarle al pegaso volver a moverse con libertad para fortuna de todos el sobrevivió y volvió a caminar, pero como todo hacía falta un sacrificio, todos tenemos que sacrificar algo para que otros vivan, y esos son de los que más nos duelen pues el perdio a alguien la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo

?: lo se el perdió a su hermana pero por favor continúe

?: Bien en esa época los hombres sólo buscaban el poder sin importarles su madre la tierra, que con tanto amor los protegió así siguieron lastimando a su madre matando a sus demás hijos, los hombres siguieron y siguieron, la madre intentó destruir lo que había creado pero como bien se dice el daño ya estaba hecho, una vez que el planeta se quedó sin recursos y sin sustentabilidad el hombre abandonó a la tierra sin antes arrancarle pedazos de su carne llevándose con sigo sus ciudades y edificios, los humanos desertaron la cuna del comienzo, abandonaron a su madre para que esta muriera en una gran agonía el destino de la tierra fue implacable, y así fue como comenzaron la búsqueda de una nueva cuna para explotar y adueñarse y lo peor es que lo lograron domaron las tierras y comenzaron todo de nuevo, mientras más avanzaba el tiempo más planetas encontraron, ahora creo que ya están explorando una luna creo que se llamaba  
>raknul 123 pero ya no es como que deba de importarme ya no estaré aquí para ver como termina esa historia<p>

?: no puede ser porque por que habran hecho eso a la tierra -bajando la cabeza- pero continúe maestro

?: aún con todo eso los caballeros perduraron incluso en la era premoderna algunos se volvieron leyendas, pero al asesinar a un dios y no cualquier dios sino que el dios de la muerte uno de los dioses originales desequilibraron la frágil línea entre la vida y la muerte, lo que llevó a dos de sus leales súbditos a entregar sus almas al padre del tiempo y de los antiguos dioses para revivir a hades y es así como el renacimiento del dios de la muerte ocurrirá y la guerra santa volverá con todo su poder, con todo su horror y con toda su gloria.

?: habra alguna forma de detenerla

?: no será algo inevitable así que deben de estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra, mi tiempo se ha agotado y ya es hora de que mi alma se reúna con mis amigos y con mi familia

?: no po... por favor maestro aún no se vaya aún tengo muchas preguntas -decía casi con la voz quebrada-

?: eso es algo que tu tendrás que responder por ti mismo pues debes de creer en ti como yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo atrás

?: no no lo entiendo maestro

?: lo entenderás pronto pues eso has de leerlo en el libro de tu vida, mi capítulo en esta historia ha terminado pero no sin antes entregarle esto -sacando de su túnica una caja dorada con el símbolo de libra- je je es curioso mi padre una vez me dijo que cuidara de ella hasta que llegara el momento, es como si hubiera sido ayer

?: Maestro ryüho la cuidare con toda mi vida -decía llorando y bajando la mirada-

Ryüho: recuerda mi joven aprendiz esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto

?: si es cierto, lo voy a volver a ver maestro -decía levantando la cabeza-

El anciano ya se había ido en una nube de polvo dejando tras de sí un silencio y a su joven aprendiz que se convirtió esa noche en el caballero de libra

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

**El prologo reeditado ahora que ya tengo una cuenta en deviantart si me buscan me llamo Black-AnD-Dark muchas gracias a frendly mushroom y a giimee por apoyar la serie en serio me hacen sentir que almenos no soy malo escribiendo y muchas gracias a todos por sus visitas esperen pues tambien voy a reeditar el capitulo 1 sin mas por agregar me despido atte**

**Eddy b.**

**p.d. Saben como contactar a giimee he estado intentando por casi 2 meses y no consigo nada**


	2. una nueva leyenda comienza

Era de media noche y un joven con apariencia de tener 13 años y con una cabellera larga corría bajo la lluvia cargando de brazos a un bebé dormido entonces el joven se detiene enfrente de una casa

?: bien aquí estamos hermano, ya no tengo tiempo de nada ni siquiera de despedirme adecuadamente de ti o de mis amigos tengo que irme tengo que cumplir con mi destino y no puedo fallar, pero te prometo que regresare y te protegeré como papá y mamá hubieran querido por favor vive vive la vida que yo jamás podré vivir pero por favor no te conviertas en caballero ese destino no es para ti pues sufrirás mucho y yo no quiero que sufras como yo te extrañare tanto por favor perdóname, por no estar a tu lado, por no verte crecer perdóname, por no estar ahí cuando me necesites pero se que ella te cuidara muy bien ahora tengo que partir adiós hermano

Antes de salir corriendo toca la puerta para no mirar atrás

entonces una chica con apariencia de tener 14 años y con un cabello café quecubría parcialmentee sus ojos abre la puerta mirando a todos lados para encontrar a quien tocaba al agachar la cabeza ve al pequeño que yace en la parte de la entrada recogiéndolo tierna mente dice

?: así que finalmente se ha ido -entre lagrimas-

De pronto un joven aparece de entre las sombras diciendo con una voz firme pero triste

?: el se fue pero nos lo ha dejado a cargo ahora es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de él

?: pero no lo se es mucha responsabilidad y además ya he pasado por esto y si lo vuelvo a perder no lo podría soportar ya he perdido a un hermano antes y otras vez yo no -entre sollozos- yo no podría...

?: escúchame seika yo se lo que perdiste pero ahora es nuestra responsabilidad el se ha ido pero el confía incondicionalmente en ti y yo se que tu lo harás muy bien yo lo se el confía en ti y en mi también

Seika: "mirando al bebé que comenzó a llorar por el frió que hacia afuera" no llores yo estoy aquí yo te cuidare Seinma

**LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO Capítulo 1: una nueva leyenda comienza**

**Corre el año del 2225 la humanidad ha alcanzado la máxima frontera y han logrado avances tanto científicos como tecnológicos la legendaria doctora Ashley ninvus ha descubierto el primer planeta con vida en el espacio bautizandolo con su nombre y el número de planeta el cual ha descubierto ninvus6 la humanidad ha avanzado más y ha descubierto más planetas pero el recuerdo de la doctora ninvus ha prosperado por lo tanto la humanidad como los guardianes de athena han avanzado hacia estas nuevas fronteras construyendo un santuario en la cima de el monte de el planeta ninvus6 llamado el monte del gran santuario los legendarios guerreros del pasado han quedado para la posteridad y su recuerdo per valese y ahora una nueva generación de guerreros ha nacido para proteger al universo ellos son los caballeros de zodiaco**  
><strong><br>Año: 2225**

**Lugar: república italiana (nueva roma)**

Ubicación: comarca de nueva Florencia  
>Lugar de cultivo y recolección<p>

Era de día y un joven niño de unos 6 años con un cabello castaño que se movia junto con sus movimientos y con unos ojos café llenos de júbilo que sobresaltaba de una gran cantidad de gente por ser un poco travieso y juguetón corriendo y saltando por todos lados cuando alguien lo llama

Seika: SEINMAAAA

Seima: vooooy -Apresurada mente corriendo llega con Seika la que había considerado a sus 6 años como su hermana mayor-

Seinma: que paso

Seika: Seinma no quiero que te alejes de mi recuerda que estamos aquí porque nos quedamos sin algunas cosas necesarias y necesito conseguirlas y no quiero que te pase nada

Seinma: esta bien con cara de tristeza

Seika: -suspiro- ok puedes irte a explorar

Seinma: siii yuju -sale corriendo-

Seika: PERO TEN CUIDADO (mirando como sale corriendo)  
>-suspiro- que recuerdos en la cara de seika se veía mucha nostalgia<p>

Seinma sale del mercado accidental mente y entra a un lugar con muchas flores y con un gran árbol en el centro

Seinma: woow nunca había venido aquí -mirando a todas partes- haa -mirando hacia el árbol- wooow que grande haa que es eso -mirando hacia una flor crecía en una de las ramas más altas- que flor tan bonita seguramente a seika le va a gustar

El se había acercado a trepar se ve a seinma tratando de trepar el árbol no con mucha agilidad pero cuando llega a la última rama sosteniéndose de otra comienza a intentar alcanzarla

Seinma: ya casi la tengo solo un poco mas -movimiento medio brusco de la rama- uy ya casi la tenngoo haay haay la tengo hee -mirando hacia la rama que se habia roto-

Sonido de rama quebrándose

Seinma: ho HAAAAAAA -Se escuchó el sonido de su golpe contra la hierba-

Seinma: hay que pero que golpe eso sí me dolió ha haaa -sobándose su codo- al menos tu estas bien -mirando hacia la flor-

?: heeem

Seinma: he -Mirando hacia una niña de cabello café con una franja morada y unos ojos de color azul cian-

?: haa -escondiéndose-

Seinma: oh espera te asuste

?: hem no solo que

Seinma: ¿que?

?: solo que pensé que aquí no había nadie

Seinma: oh pero yo también pensé que no había nadie jejeje

?: je je je

Seinma: y bueno como te llamas yo me llamo Seinma y tu

Saria: me me llamo Saria

Seinma: Saria que bonito nombre

Saria: hu gra...gracias -sonrisa tímida-

Seinma: que pasa?

Saria: nada solo que parecia que te diste un buen golpe

Seinma: si dolio pero estoy bien

Saria: que intentabas hacer -decía con curiosidad-

Seinma: nada solo intentaba alcanzar esta flor -Mostrando la flor cuyos pétalos tenían tonos azulados, rojos y en el centro un color amarillo brillante-

Saria: haaaa -con una sonrisa en el rostro- es hermosa pero por que la querias

Seinma: ha es que se la quería dar a una persona muy especial su nombre es seika

Saria: ha y ella es tu mama

Seinma: no es mi bueno digamos que es mi hermana

Saria: haaaa bueno

Seinma: si la conozco desde que era mucho más pequeño ella es mi mejor amiga y tu no tienes a alguien especial?

Saria: bueno yo conozco a varias personas pero hay una en especial no se muy bien su nombre pero todos en el lugar en donde vivo le llaman el gran Patriarca

Seinma: valla que nombre tan raro

Saria: si lo se jejeje

Seinma: hm -fijándose en su cabello- he que es eso En ese intante aparece una buricauta -una mariposa de origen del planeta ninvus6-

Saria: haaaaaa

-los dos empiezan a perseguir a la mariposa entre risas y saltos la inocencia de aquellos dos niños la podías sentir desde kilómetros de distancia pero saria tropieza con una raíz del árbol y cae sobre los brazos de Seinma los dos se miran detenidamente pero en eso la buricauta aterriza en la nariz de saria en ese momento los dos comienzan a reirse despues de 5 minutos de jugar y dejarse llevar por la emoción de ser un niño se les ve descansando cerca de el arbol

Seinma: cuanto tiempo ha pasado creo que seika ya debería estar preocupada

Saria: no lo se pero por la posición de el sol no ha pasado mucho tiempo -mientras jugaba con la buricauta-

Seima: y tu como sabes eso

Saria: no lo se tengo un don de saber ciertas cosas y sentir otras el patriarca me dice que es un don especial que yo tengo pero la que más siento es una energía que vive en todas partes

Seinma: a si que tipo de energía

Saria: Es un tipo de energía que abunda en todas partes en las flores ,en los animales, en las personas hasta en las rocas el patriarca me dice que todos tenemos esa energía y que solo los que pueden comprenderla pueden sentirla dime seinma

Seinma: hee

Saria: tu... tu me crees?decía un poco apenada-

Seinma: si por supuesto que si te creo de echo yo también he podido sentir esa energía muchas veces seika me ha dicho que no es nada o que simplemente es una sensación que a veces tengo

Saria: a tú también la sientes

Seinma: por supuesto de hecho yo pense que era el único que la sentía y yo pues -con un poco de pena- siento tu energía es muy bondadosa y llena de ternura

Saria: ha gra... gracias En ese momento los dos se miran el uno al otro intentando encontrar respuesta de porque ellos eran los unicos que podian sentir el cosmo cuando de repente alguien aparece y la buricauta sale volando por aquel nuevo visitante

?: señorita saria

Saria: heee?

En ese momento un hombre de cabellos dorados y de ojos azules en traje blanco muy elegante y con una caja dorada con el símbolo de dos peces en la espalda aparece

?: es hora de irnos

Saria: pe... pero

?: señorita saria es hora de irnos si no llegamos rápido el patriarca empezara a preocuparse hm -mirando hacia seinma- quien eres tu -frunciendo el ceño-

Seinma: heeem este yo "decía nervioso"

Saria: el es seinma es un amigo dijo saria rápidamente ubicándose en frente de seinma y de aquel hombre que venía siendo su protector

?: hm bueno señorita saria debemos irnos

Saria: si -dijo sin poder reclamar nada- En esta escena el hombre se lleva de la mano a saria pero antes de que se vayan

Seinma: HEEEEEEY

Saria: hu -volteando a ver a seinma-

Seinma: VOLVERÁ MAÑANA A JUGAAAAR

-Saria mira al hombre para saber si podra o no,  
>el hombre mueve la cabeza en simbolo de aceptacion saria con el rostro iluminado dice alegrada -<p>

Saria: SI VOLVERÉ MAÑANA A JUGAR

Seinma: BIEN PUES ADIOOOOS oh ESPERA -Sale corriendo hacia saria y hacia su protector-

Seinma: toma -Le entrega la flor-

Saria: pero esta flor se la ibas a dar a tu hermana no?

Seinma: si pero quiero que la conserves como un símbolo de nuestra amistad

Saria: ha gra gracias seinma -con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de ternura-

?: señorita saria es hora de irnos

Saria: si adios seinma

Seinma: a adios

-Seima se queda viendo hacia el horizonte hasta que ambos desaparecen de su vista-

Seika: ¡Seinmaaaaa!

Seinma: he volteando a ver a seika la cual se veía llevando varias bolsas con muchos alimentos

Seika: aquí estabas te dije que no te fueras muy lejos que estabas haciendo que que te paso en el braso -con voz preocupada-

Seinma: ha ho me ...me caí

Seika: hay seinma te dije que ya no te subieras a los árboles he que miras seinma -mirando al chico con curiosidad pues se puso a ver un punto fijo hacia el lugar a donde se habian hido saria y aquel hombre-

Seinma: nada

Seika: bueno ya vámonos o quieres quedarte un poco mas

Seinma: hem no ya...ya vámonos

Seika: ok ya vamonos por que quiero limpiarte esa herida

Seinma: si -pensamientos -espero que nos volvamos a ver Saria-

3 meses despues de aquella anécdota seinma y saria se había vuelto casi inseparables y un dia seinma invito a saria al mismo lugar donde se encontraron la primera vez pero esta vez seika los llevaría para ver que estuvieran seguros.

Seinma: seika saria venga que esperan -decía el joven muy emocionado-

Seika: ESPERA Seinma no tan deprisa -suspirando- es un poco entusiasta no crees -volteando a ver a saria-

Saria: si jeje  
>Seinma: ho es aquí<p>

Seika: que es ha -viendo el espectáculo de luces estelares- valla al parecer una lluvia de estrellas se mueven muy rapido no crees saria

Saria : si es hermoso pero te tengo un mal presentimiento

Seinma: de que hablas saria esto es increible Ademas esta lluvia de estrellas es muy hermosa

Saria: si cre... creo que tienes razon -sacando un objeto de su bolsillo-

Seinma: he que es eso Saria

Saria: es la flor que me regalaste Sein

Seinma: haaa es cierto lo recordaste -tomando la flor- creí que se habría marchitado con el tiempo

Saria: si pero el patriarca me enseño como devolverle la vida a las flores con mi energía

Seinma:ho mirándola fijamente -llega hasta ella y acomoda la flor en su pelo- hm

Saria: -sonrojada- ha hemm

Seinma: je je je bueno

Seika: je oye Seinma y como conosiste a saria

Seinma: ha es una larga historia mira te contare saria y yo nos conocimos el mismo día en que fuimos a comprar las semillas de manzano y los vegetales en aquella pradera donde me encontraste

Seika: aaah ya veo bueno es lindo saber que su amistad comenzó con un pequeño accidente jeje -decía seika alegra al verlos a los 2-

Saria: ji ji

Seinma: no se burlen que aún recuerdo esa caída y si me dolio

Todos comenzaron a reír pero de pronto una fuerza muy brusca hizo que saria y seinma se Estremecieron

Seinma: que que fue eso -mirando hacia todas partes-

Seika : que pasa seinma -preguntaba aletra de cualquier peligro-

De un momento a otro una luz que destellaba de lejos llamó la atención de nuestros 3 protagonistas y antes de que aquel rayo negro impactara en saria seinma se puso en su camino deteniendo el ataque pero resultando muy herido

Saria y seika: SEINMAAAAA

Seinma adolorido y con un dolor terrible en su pecho apenas pudo levantarse antes de caer denuevo por el dolor

Seinma: quien hizo eso Hikk

Seika fue a socorrer a seinma pero antes de siquiera tocarlo una voz se escucho

?: vaya no creí que ese gusano podría resistir una carga como esa pero no inporta estará muerto muy pronto

Seika: quien... quien eres tu

?: mi nombre no es importante lo que es importante es lo que voy a hacer y lo que voy a hacer es llevarme aquella niña conmigo -decia un hombre con una armadura negra como la noche y un casco que le tapaba la cara señalando a saria-

Saria: huu -en un tono temeroso-

Seika: no no dejaré que la toques

?: bien entonces tu tambien moriras -decía encendiendo su cosmo listo para lanzar un ataque-

Seinma: n...no no te dejaré que la lastimes -Seinma se levantaba dolorido pero dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel hombre-

?: como es que este mocoso sigue vivo hmmm no inporta un gusano tan débil como tu no podra vencerme a mi

Seinma: No... No me importa lo que me pase a mi pero no te permitiré lastimar a Seika o a Saria

?: que valiente pero QUE INÚTIL! -proporcionando una paliza a seinma el cual intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos-

?: rindete chico no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi ahora si me permites tengo que llevarme a esa niña con migo -Decia acercandose a seika y a saria-

Seinma: n...no .no te lo permitiré no permitiré que LAS LASTIMEEEEEEES -Seinma se había levantado dispuesto a golpear a aquel hombre pero antes de siquiera conectarle un golpe este lo atrapó y lo levantó bruscamente del cuello-

Seinma: Hikk -escupiendo sangre-

?: te dije que te RINDIERAS -comenzó a golpear a Seinma de tal forma que escupía sangre con cada puñetazo y rodillazo que le daba después de varios golpes se detuvo- tienes agallas chico pero no las suficientes pero por intentar desafiarme te dejaré ver como destruyo a esa chica con mis propias manos -lo decía señalando a seika y con una mano levantada la cual tenía una esfera negra la cual no dudará en lanzar contra seika y a esta se le veía intentando proteger a saria la cual se veía muy asustada-

Seinma: t...t..te dije que no dejaría que les hicieras DAÑOOOOOO

El hombre sintió como el brazo con el que sostenía a Seinma le comenzaba a quemar cuando volteo a ver a seinma se quedó petrificado seinma había encendido un cosmo casi tan poderoso como el de un caballero dorado

Seinma: no me importa lo que me pase a mi pero nunca dejaré que LAS LASTIMEEEEEES -el puño de seinma el cual rebosaba de un gran poder y que desprendía una gran energía se dirige fulminante mente hacia el rostro de aquel hombre y entonces fue cuando el sujeto salió volando por el impacto de aquel golpe el cual logró cuartear su armadura y logró alejarlo de seika y saria tanto que parecia que lo había derrotado también logrando soltar a seinma en el proceso saria no podia creerlo seinma había logrado golpear al hombre que anteriormente lo había, vencido a seinma se le veía impresionado por ese poder tan devastador que logró vencer aparentemente a aquel sujeto y a seika se le veía impresionada pero al mismo tiempo preocupada las dos fueron a ver a seinma el cual aun estando muy herido seguía de pie-

Seika: SEINMAAAAA -corriendo hacia el muchacho junto con saria-

Seinma: estoy bien solo un poquito adolorido je je "hik"

Seika: tranquilo sein vas a estar bien solo necesito llevarte a un hospi... HAAAAAAAA- Seika había gritado porque alguien la había sujetado con fuerza de el cuello era aquel hombre que se veía lastimado y muy furioso-

?: como es que este gusano logro hacerme este daño no importa lo destruiré por esto -decía arrojando a seika a un lado-

Seika: -HAAA- -cayendo junto a una roca-  
>Saria se quedó shockeada pero temerosa al ver que aquel caballero cuya armadura rota se acercaba hacia ella y a Sein<p>

Seinma: no no le harás daño

-dijo levantándose para pelear de nuevo contra él pero para mala suerte de seinma este lo había pateado y comenzaba a pisar su cabeza ejerciendo mas y mas presion Seinma ya no tenía la energía para seguir luchando pero quería hacerlo aun con todas sus heridas quería seguir peleando no deseaba que aquel hombre le hiciera daño a saria pero qué podía hacer el que tan solo era un niño-

Seinma: -entre pensamientos- que voy a hacer soy muy débil no puedo proteger a Seika no puedo proteger a Saria si tan solo fuese más fuerte si tan solo yo.

Entonces una luz dorada resplandeció con un gran destello que llamó la atención de todos

?: creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente

?: heee quien eres tú -decía furioso dejando de pisar la cabeza de seinma-

?: soy aquel que te enviara de vuelta al hoyo de donde saliste espectro

Espectro: me gustaria ver que lo intentaras

?: esta es mi última advertencia si no te vas y dejas a estas personas inocentes sufrirás mi ira

Espectro: y tu quien eres para retarme

Libra: hm yo soy el caballero dorado de libra

Seinma: -con una voz agotada y dolorida- ca...caballero

Espectro: A si y como pretendes luchar contra mi yo soy uno de los espectros más poderosos del señor hades

Libra: -entre susurros- entonces es cierto hades ya ha regresado hm

-volviendo a dirjirse a él - bien te doy 5 segundos y en esos 5 segundos estarás muerto

Espectro: me gustaría ver que lo intentaras LLAMARADA INFERNAL -el espectro lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia el caballero dorado de libra la que cuando impacto se vio como la tierra se había levantado dejando un enorme hueco- ja ja sabía que no era rival para mi -terminó esa frase sintiendo un gran escalofrío en su espalda-

Libra: -ubicado en la espalda de el espectro el cual se encontraba perplejo de su rapidez" eso es todo lo que tienes bien es mi turno"enciende su cosmo dorado listo para atacar- los mil DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE ROSAAAAAAAN el espectro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que su cuerpo fuera levantado con violencia siendo arrancado de le piso y él se volviera cenizas puras

Libra: 5 segundos exactos "volteando a ver a seika y a saria" lamento haber llegado tarde seika

Seinma: -lo último que vio antes de desmayarse por completo fue como el caballero de libra se acercaba a ayudar a seika y a saria-

quiero ser mas fuerteeeee

2 horas después.

Seinma después de varias horas despertó sintiendo un gran dolor en su cabeza su pequeño cuerpo estaba vendado y su frente llevaba una venda de donde provenía un fuerte dolor, pero el dolor no fue lo que lo desperto fue el sonido de una discusión que seika estaba teniendo con una persona la cual el no reconocía la voz seinma se levantó para ir a el piso de abajo y para escuchar lo que seika y aquel sujeto decían

Seika: no el no el es tan solo un niño no esta listo para eso

?: Seika viste lo que puede hacer el esta predestinado para ser un caballero

Seika: no el no, no otra vez no dejaré que aparten a seinma de mi, no lo permitire

?: el necesita entrenamiento para que pueda lograr entender aquel cosmo que hay dentro de el

Seika: NO EL NO NECESITA ENTENDER NADA EL ES SOLO UN NIÑO

?: Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PASE QUE EN UN MOMENTO DESPIERTE COMPLETAMENTE SU COSMO Y QUE LASTIME GENTE INOCENTE POR UN ACCIDENTE él necesita aprender a controlarlo y tu no tienes ningún poder sobre el el necesita decidir qué es lo que él quiere

Seika: pues prefiero eso en vez de verlo muerto

Seinma: Se...Seika Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia seinma el cual había estado escuchando la discusión que pasa -se quedo mirando al extraño cuyo cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos morados que discutía con seika- quien eres tu decía un poco temeroso

Genki: Mi nombre es Genki y soy un amigo de seika y tu debes de ser seinma -decía extendiendo una mano-

Seinma: Como sabes mi nombre

Genki: te conozco desde que eras un pequeño bebé solo que no me recuerdas porque en ese entonces tu eras muy pequeño

Seinma: si eres su amigo por que estas peleando con ella -en ese momento recordo lo que les ocurrio hace horas atras- "Saria" donde, donde esta

Genki: -intentando calmar a seinma- ella esta bien el caballero dorado libra la llevó a un lugar seguro Al oír esas palabras seinma se tranquilizó

Genki: mira seinma la razón por la que estoy aqui es porque vi el gran potencial que tienes "suspirando" seinma alguna vez has sentido el poder del cosmos

Seinma: Cosmos que es eso

Genki: Te lo explicare el cosmos es la fuerza vital que todos nosotros tenemos antiguas leyendas dicen que el cosmos se creo a partir de los inicios del universo cuando ocurrió la gran explosión del big bang esta energía habita en todos nosotros y la tuya es especial porque esta llena de luz

Seinma: Cosmos espera te refieres a lo que hice cuando golpee a aquel sujeto

Genki: asi es mira el cosmos al ser una energía ilimitada puede ser usada para muchas cosas esta se puede usar para dar vida pero también para quitarla, aquel que te salvó la vida es un santo más específicamente el de libra los santos luchan por el amor y la paz en el universo y ese era un espectro es uno de los sirvientes de hades el rey del inframundo ellos luchan por la ambiciones de su señor y ese era uno de sus siervos el intento quitarle la vida pero como tu cosmo es muy luminoso la oscuridad no pudo destruirte.

Seinma: Mi cosmo y si domino mi cosmo me podre hacer mas fuerte y me podre convertir en un santo

Genki: Exactamente por esa razón estoy aqui quiero ser tu mentor y ayudarte a entender esa fuerza que tienes dentro de ti para que puedas hacerla despertar por completo pero eso es solo si tu estas deacuerdo -extendiendole una mano para que seinma aceptara-

Seinma: quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a Seika y a Saria realmente quiero serlo ACEPTO -sujetando la mano de genki-

Genki: bien esta echo volvere por ti en 2 dias asi que preparate porque nos iremos al campo de entrenamiento shinrra

Seika: y quien te dio permiso para poder ir

Seinma: pero Seika

Seika: no seinma es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada decía seika -agachándose para ver a los ojos a seinma- aún eres muy joven y quiero que vivas una vida como un niño normal

Seinma: pero seika esto es lo que yo quiero

Seika: No seinma esto no es lo que quieres tu aún eres un niño y no quiero que salgas lastimado

Seinma: pero seika

Seika: por esa razón no te podre dejar ir

Seinma: Escuchame por una vez -seinma había levantado la voz- esto es lo que quiero quiero ser mas fuerte te quiero proteger no quiero que pase lo que nos paso por favor dejame hacer este viaje

-Seika se quedó mirando a los ojos de Seinma esa determinación esa fe que no habia visto hace mucho tiempo desde aquellos días en su infancia con otro niño que alguna vez fue su hermano-

Seika: Estas seguro de hacerlo

Seinma: no he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida -dijo con mucha convicción-

Seika lo abrazó y se levanto miro atentamente a Genki y le dijo

Seika: lo único que te pido es que lo cuides

Genki: con mi propia vida

Seinma: Siiii yupiii

Genki: bien seinma en 2 dias vendre por ti asi que preparate bien empaca todo lo que necesites

Seinma: si lo hare

Genki: bien nos vemos en 2 dias -se dirigió a la salida- y gracias seika -cerrando la puerta-

Seinma: si me convertire en un santo si yuju -se dirijio a su cuarto para comenzar a hacer sus maletas-

-Seika por su parte se mantuvo pensante sobre la decisión que seinma habia tomado se sentía como si le volvieran a arrebatar a su hermano pero ella sabia que en algún momento de su vida el quería ser fuerte para lograr grandes cosas seika se dirigió hacia la habitación de seinma en el segundo piso cuando abrió la puerta lo vío con una mochila intentando meter un juguete de batman que seika le había regalado hace mucho se le quedo mirando con mucha ternura y se preguntó cuándo fue que aquel bebé que le dejó su buen amigo ese dia en la puerta de su casa creció de un momento a otro ahora lo tenía muy cerca pero a la vez muy lejos porque sabia que no podia detenerlo porque el tendria que crecer algun dia Seika aún asi se quedo mirando a aquel niño que seguía metiendo ropa juguetes y demas cosas solo susurro un par de palabras antes de cerrar la puerta -desde cuando mi bebé se volvió un hombrecito- cerrando la puerta de la habitación de seinma-

Llego el día esperado genki llegó en la mañana y ya estaba afuera esperando a seinma con su aero deslizador -un auto con forma de moto de solo 2 pasajeros-

Genki: ya estas listo seinma porque ya no hay vuelta atrás

Seinma: sip ya estoy listo

Genki: bien sube tu equipaje a el carro y vámonos Seinma se apresuró a subir todo en el compartimento de carga y antes de irse fue a hablar con seika por última vez

Seinma: ya me tengo que ir pero prometo que regresaré y regresaré como un caballero te lo prometo y solo asi podre demostrarte que te puedo proteger

Seika: antes de que te vallas toma esto -le entrega una pulsera con el simbolo de un pegaso y ammarandosela en la muñeca derecha- para que sepas que siempre estare junto a ti -seika no se tardo mas y le dio un ultimo abrazo antes de decir adios-  
>Ya en el aerodeslizador ascendieron a una altura de 5 cm y se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento shinrra en esos momentos mientras se alejaban seinma vio por la ventana a saria quien veía como se alejaba desde aquella pradera donde se conocieron<p>

Seinma: -regresare te lo prometo y seré los suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte es una promesa-

**"una leyenda comienza donde otra termina que le deparara el futuro a nuestro protagonista no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de los guardianes del universo"**

**El primer capitulo reeditado ya saben si quieren mas de esto agreguenlo a favoritos compartanlo con sus amigos reviewen o comenten proximamente el capitul reeditados y visiten mi pagina en deviantart Black-AnD-Dark sin mas que decir me despido los saluda**

**Eddy b.**


	3. shinrra

**El inframundo 3 años despues de la guerra santa de Hades y Atena **

**El inframundo devastado despues de la muerte de hades sin control y tampoco sin alguien que lo gobierne el inframundo dejado completamente a su suerte pero dentro del inframundo ahi un seguidor de hades con vida entre los escombros**

Radamanthys: ha haaaa maldito kanon me las va a pagar PERO QUE "mira a su alrededor"que que demonios ha pasado? Haaa señorita pandora se ve a Radamanthys cojeando hacia la camara de Hades

Radamanthys: "entrando a la camara y recargando su muy herido cuerpo en la entrada" "ha haa he no mirando las ruinas de la camara "NOOOOOOOO SEÑOR HADEEEES SEÑORITA PANDORAAAAAAAA "intentando correr "no "callendo de rodillas" noo quien quien hiso esto hee "mirando atentamente" ha el muro de los lamentos es es imposible tie tiene un agujero quien habra echo esto "Radamanthys entra al agujero"

Radamanthys: ha no "acercandose a un gran vestido negro" no NOOOOOOOOOOOOO por que por que señorita pandora le le falle "mira las cuentas y nota que solo una no esta enegresida"108 cuentas como las almas de los 108 espectros quien habra dejado este objeto tan despreciable aqui (recogoendolas) ha haaaa es esa la otra dimencion en donde se encuentran los campos eliseos mi armadura esta casi hecha añicos pero en epocas pasadas habia sido bendecida con la sangre del señor Hades yo atravesare la dimencion y llegare hasta alla

Se ve a Radamanthys saltando hacia la dimencion de los campos eliseos

Radamanthys: señor Hades voy por USTEEEEEED

En los campos eliseos

Radamanthys: he he llegado ha (mira el entorno devastado y sin vida del que alguna vez nunca carecio) no no no no no no por que hemos perdido este hermoso lugar en el que ningun humano ha entrado donde solo existe la paz esta destruido por que por que soy el unico que aun queda con vida POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE

?: hey tu

Radamanthys: hee

?:si creo que te llamabas radamanthys

Radamanthys: quien heres muestrate

Thanatos:quien mas que el dios de la muerte el hermano del sueño el gran Thanatos

Radamanthys: hey tu sabes que demonios acaba de pasar thanatos

Thanatos: los caballeros de Atena eso fue lo que paso

Radamanthys: y el señor Hades fue

Thanatos:asesinado si "suspiro" hemos fallado

Radamanthys:hm

Thanatos:hey a donde vas

Radamanthys:voy a revivir al señor Hades

Thanatos:y que planeas hacer

Radamanthys:planeo ir con cronos al taratos y hacer lo que sea nesesario para revivirlo y si tu o alguien mas intenta denenerme lo destrozare

Thanatos: pero yo no te iba a detenerte iba a ayudar

Los dos se miran y al estar en un mutuo acuerdo van al taratos a revivir a hades

**al atravezar la dimension se les ve a Radamanthys y a thanatos serca del taratos y al acercarce a el rsico se quedan mirando a un punto fijo con cierto temor pero con mucha devocion lo que veían hera un enorme reloj de arena que se movia constante mente**

Thanatos:aqui esta el lugar en donde cronos fue encerrado por sus tres hijos los viejos dioses del olimpo

Cronos:QUIEN OSA DESPERTARME

Thanatos:señor cronos nosotros

Cronos:QUIENES SON USTEDES PORQUE ESTAN EN EL LUGAR DONDE MIS TRES HIJOS ME ENCERRARON USTEDES INSENSATOS HAORA SUFRAN LA IRA DE LA TORMENTA DEL TIEMPO

Radamanthys y Thanatos:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Thanatos:se señor cronos te tenemos algo que decirle un un trato

Cronos:mmmmm (la tormenta se detiene) que clase de trato

Thanatos:que queremos que reviva a nuestro señor hades

Cronos:mmmm y por que haria yo eso

Radamanthys:por que el iba a ser el creador del mundo perfecto

Cronos:CALLA INSOLENTE

Thanatos:Radamanthys por favor dejame hablar

Radamanthys:hm

Thanatos:señor cronos nesesitamos que reviva a nuestro señor hades por que el inframundo es un caos ya no existe el orden en el reino de los vivos y los muertos el lugar mas pacifico esta destruido el unico lugar donde no existe la des igualdad donde no hay hambre ni miedo

Cronos:si yo reviviera a Hades que me daran a cambio

Thanatos:le ofresemos nuestra lealtad heterna mi señor cronos (arrodillandose)

Radamanthys:hee mmm (mirando al dios cronos) nestra lealtad eterna(arrodillandose)

Cronos:bien pero

Radamanthys y thanatos:he

Cronos:pero al ser de los nuestros ya no seran los guerreros de hades y sus armaduras ya no seran requeridas ahora seran Radamanthys del reloj de arena "se ensambla la armadura en su cuerpo" y thanatos del cronotector "se ensambla la armadura en su cuerpo" ahora vallan al pasado a recuperar el cuerpo y alma de Hades vallan y recuperen las piezas de el señor de la muerte

**Los caballeros del zodiaco:los guardianes del universo temporada 1 el nuevo despertar de hades capitulo 2 shinrra**

**En el capitulo anterior de los guardianes del universo Conocimos a seinma un niño muy especial con un gran poder en su interior y a saria una niña culla identidad es casi un misterio seinma al intentar proteger a Seika y a saria logra liberar un gran poder pero por desgracia no habia sido suficiente para vencer al espectro que por poco acaba con la vida de seinma pero antes de que lo hiciera el caballero de libra llega en el ultimo momento para salvar su vida despues de la confrontacion seinma conoce a genki el que le daria la oportunidad de volverse mas fuerte para poder proteger a seika y a saria que ocurrira con nuestro protagonista**

**Hoy presentamos; el campo de entrenamiento shinrra**

**Ubicacion; campo de entrenamiento shinrra**

**sur de nueva italia 5:30 pm**

seinma miraba la entrada de el campo de entrenmiento y sus alrededores atentamente pues este se ubicaba en un gran bosque muy alejado de la civilisacion genki se encontraba en la casilla del vigilante para que le autorizaran la entrada

Genki: te he dicho una y otra vez que si estoy autorizado para entrar

Guardia:lo siento patron pero sin identificacion no entra

Genki: me lleva la ya te dije soy yo genki ademas yo practica mente vivo aqui si bien que me conoces y ya te lo dije deje mi identificasion en mis otros pantalones -se denotaba en la voz de genki mucha desesperacion pues el habia estado hablando con el guardia por mas de 1 hora

Guardia;si y yo naci ayer no ya le dije patron sin identificacion no pasa reglas son reglas

Genki; arrrg me lleva, me lleva, me requete lleva la que me esta llevando-genki ya estaba muy desesperado y ya estaba mas que molesto- no queria recurrir a esto -mete su mano en su bolsillo tracero de su pantalon y saca su cartera y de ahi saca un medallon dorado el simbolo que representaba a los caballeros dorados de athena queria mi identificasion bueno aqui esta

Guardia;a bueno patron pase -oprimio el boton para que la puerta se abriera- Genki regreso a el aerodeslizador y dio marcha hacia adentro de el campo-

Seinma;por que no hisiste eso antes -dijo seinma con su voz dudosa y una ceja leventada-

Genki: asi es gerardo es un poquito exagerado con las reglas

Seinma; a bueno dijo seinma sin hacer mas preguntas

al entrar completamente seinma miro impresionado los alrededores de el campo de entrenamiento vio a varios aspirantes a caballero y a sus mentores por todas partes hombres y mujeres por igual mientras mas avanzaban cada detalle cada cosa varias cabañas hubicada en distintos lugares un puesto de comida una arena de combate donde los aprendices se demostraban y confrontaban para saber quien hera mas fuerte y la cosa que mas inpresiono a seinma otra arena pero esta es especial pues ahi varios jovenes aprenidces entrenaban peleaban y se ejercitaban se movian por todas partes se les veia lanzando golpes patadas correr saltar cargar cosas pesadas y todo conviviendo en un hambiente muy salvage pues el bosque hera inmenso y casi todo el campo tenia un estilo muy parescido al de la antigua gresia claro que con algunos detalles muy destacables como los faros de luz alguna que otra pantalla de estadisticas y las cabañas que aunque siendo de madera tenian ese estilo tecnologico en las puertas y ventanas que sobresalia

Seinma;es increible

-decia inpresionado con todo lo que veía sin duda el campo de entrenamiento se veia y sentia como un sueño seinma estava tan entretenido viendo todo que no se dio cuenta cando se detuvieron frente a una cabaña

Genki ;listo sein hemos llegado-abriendo las puertas y saliendo de el aero deslizador seinma al salir y tocar el pizo se sintio mas ligero

Seinma:esto es raro Genki; que es raro -al escuchar el comentario de seinma

Seinma: he no nada

Genki;mmm ho jajajajaja nunca habias viajado antes en un aerodeslizador antes

Seinma; no- dijo apenado-

Genki:no te preocupes sein a todos nos pasa -dijo acercandose al compartimiento de carga y sacando el equipage y una mochila mucho mas grande que al parecer tenia un objeto muy grande y pesado-

Seinma; y aqui es donde vives

Genki;sip este es mi umilde hogar

Seinma;- se veia muy impresionado pues esta cabaña hera mucho mas grande que las demas-

Genki;-bueno vamos Genki camino y subio los dos escalones que el portico tenia y toco la cerradura con su dedo pulgar acto siguente la puerta se desbloqueo

Genki: vamos entra-

dijo mientras se hacia a un lado y le daba una señal para que entrara seinma no lo dudo ni un momento y entro muy aprisa y genki lo siguio-

Mas tarde ese dia despues de explorar e instalarse en la cabaña de su mentor seinma se encontraba paseando por el campo de entrenamiento con el equipo y el uniforme que los aprendices debian de llevar reglamentariamente para identificarse el equipo de sein se trataba de una armadura de cuero que le cubria la parte superior de la espalda y en la parte de el pecho solo le cubria justo en el corazon ademas que se complementaba con unas hombreras los brazales le cubran la parte superior de los brazos dejando las correas de amarre al descubierto y unos guantes sin dedos con incrustaciones de metal en la parte de los nudillos y por ultimo unas botas que se complementaban con unas espinilleras y sus respectivas rodilleras y abajo de su armadura llavaba un uniforme rojo de una sola pieza

-devo recalcar que la gravedad en el planeta ninvus6 es menor por lo que llevar el equipo completo no es muy dificil-

mientras caminaba por shinrra no podia dejar de penzar en lo que le dijo su mentor

**"recuerdo de seinma hace 2 minutos antes"**

Genki:vamos seinma sal a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros

Seinma:no estoy muy seguro realmente no soy muy sociable que digamos

Genki: vamos seinma sal un rato por que mañana comienza tue entrnamiento real y nesesito que despejes tu mente para que el entrenamiento de sus frutos

Seinma: bueno lo intentare

Genki: a y una ultima cosa si alguien te desafia a una pelea husa todo lo que tengas yo se que tu sabes pelear solo que aqui hay muchos con estilos de pelea diferentes asi que intenta que no te den una paliza-

Seinma se encontraba tan perdido en sus penzamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un panel

Seinma:auch con que me pegue he que es esto?

En la tabla se veian los nombres de varios aprendices y en la cima de la tabla se tenian las clasificaciones para conseguir la armadura de el lince y solo quedaban 2 guerreros en la tabla

Marco lapham y renzo reverie

Seinma: hmmmm quien es Marco lapham

Marco soy yo el mayor aspirante a convertirse en el caballero de el lince que acaso no has escuchado de mi-le dijo pues el estaba detras de el

Seinma:heemmmm no la verdad es que no

Marco:que como te atreves a no conocerme si mis hazañas han sido vistas por toda shinrra que acaso has vivido debajo de una piedra todo este tiempo

Seinma:no solo que soy nuevo aqui

Marco;ha eso explica todo asi que eres nuevo en shinrra

Seinma;sip

Marco; y dime quien es tu mentor

Seinma:es genki

Marco se quedo mirando a seinma con mucha impresion pero despues comenzo a reir

Marco:jajajajaja no ya ya en serio quien es tu mentor

Seinma:ye te lo dije es genki

Marco:es en serio

Seinma;si por que no me crees

Marco se quedo en silencio por un momento y despues respondio

Marco: como es que un caballero dorado sea mentor de un niño como el

Seinma:hee disculpa

Marco:a ho nada

Seinma:como es que genki sea un caballero dorado

Marco:no lo sabias

Seinma:real mente no

Marco: si todo el mundo lo sabe pero no recuerdo de que hera creo que hera de geminis o de cancer pero no no lo recuerdo seguramente es de acuario

Seinma;y libra

Marco; mmmmm no estoy seguro de que no es de libra bueno el caso es que es un caballero dorado

Seinma: y por que no me creiste cuando te dije que mi mentor es genki

Marco:por que los caballeros dorados no entrenan a nadie a menos que sea un caso muy especial y creo que solo he visto un par de esos pero de ahi en mas no

Seinma se quedo pensativo y despues de un pequeño rato le pregunto a marco cuando comenzaba su pelea a lo que marco respondio

Marco:es hoy y de hecho ya va a comenzar ven vamos a la arena de combate antes de que sea tarde

Seinma y marco se dirigieron a prisa a la arena de combate donde ya se encontraban muchos aprendises y guardias el contrincante ya estaba tresente en la arena y todo estaba listo para comenzar

Marco: bien chico ve a las gradas y ve como un profesional se gana el derecho a llamarse caballero

Seinma:pero y si pierdes

Marco;creeme no voy a perder me he entrenado arduamente para esto

Seinma:espero que tengas razon pues el se ve mas fuerte que tu y...

Guardia:atencion todos el gran patriarca esta aqui para ver la pelea y entregar la sagrada armadura de el lince todos atencion

En ese momento el patriarca se habia presentado en el lugar con su caracteristica tunica blanca y su casco que le tapaba todo el rostro al verlo todo los guerreros y soldados se arrodillaron ante el exepto seinma que se habia quedado mirando al patriarca con mucha coriosidad saria le habia contado muchas cosas acerca de el y se veia tal y como lo describia alto inponente causando intriga y mucho respeto hacia su persona tan solo con verlo podias sentir el inponente cosmo que este despedia solo con su presencia al darse cuenta el patriarca que seinma nos se arrodillio ante el dirigio su mirada hacia el y en eso el patriarca se veia mas sorprendido que molesto seinma le recordaba a aquel heroe de la leyenda pues sintio una sensacion muy familiar que le recordaba aquellos tiempos en donde.

Marco:hey chico que haces arrodillate

Seinma :ha he si si si si si

-seinma siguio el consejo de marco y se arrodillo ante el patriarca-

El patriarca salio de su trance y con una voz serena y muy firme dijo

Patriarca:bien ya que los guerreros estan aqui es hora de comenzar con la batalla el ganador recivira el honor de ser llamado caballero y sera merecedor de llevar con sigo la armadura de el lince el que ya no pueda luchar perdera y por lo tanto aquel que siga de pie sera el vencedor sin mas que agregar preparenze

Marco: bien chico ve a sentarte ya

Seinma;si buena suerte

Marco; no la necesito pero gracias Seinma fue corriendo a las gradas y eligio un lugar en donde podia ver toda la pelea completa ambos contrincantes se preparaban fisica y emocionalmente para pelear y cuando finalmen terminaron de meditar el patriarca hablo

Patriarca:marco estas listo-marco sacudio su cabeza en señal de aceptacion-renzo estas listo-si-bien comienzen

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque los golpes volaban cada uno se escuchaba como si dieran lo mejor en cada golpe uno tras otro la velocidad de ambos estaba mas que pareja sin detenerse en un momento a otro se alejaron marco encendio su cosmo de un momento a otro listo para atacar

Marco:GARRAS DEL LINCEEEEEEEEE

Marco transformo sus manos a garras y se lanzo hacia renzo marco intentaba herir a renzo pero renzo no dejaba de esquivar cada una de sus sarpas cada vez marco aumentaba mas y mas su velocidad pero renzo precia in mutable marco cometio un herror al lanzarse hacia renzo pues este lo intercepto con una patada en la cara y un golpe directo en las costillas con una fuerza devastadora el sonido de cada una de sus costillas quebrandose se escucho en toda la arena y despues marco callo de rodillas al pizo escupiendo sangre sin duda alguna aquel golpe fue fatal y hubiera sido mortal si la armadura de cuero no lo hubiera protegido

Renzo;eso es todo lo que tienes bien ahora me toca a mi Renzo encendio su cosmo y antes de que marco reaccionara renzo pateo a marco en el rostro lanzandolo por los aires y entonces sucedio lo inevitable

Renzo: RAFAGA DE LAS GARRAS DEL LINCEEEEEEEE

marco fue atacado una y otra vez renzo en el aire se movia de un lado a otro de arriba hacia abajo de isquierda a derecha Haciendo una cruz y una equis en el aire con cada ataque el publico veia con asombro como renzo se movia mas y mas rapido y como le propisiaba cada ataque a marco y seinma solo podia ver inpactado como poco a poco marco perdia cada parte de su armadura hasta solo quedar con la mitad de esta y para el golpe final renzo dio un gran salto y con la velocidad de la caida incrusto sus garras en el abdomen de marco terminandolo estrellandolo en el pizo marco habia sido vencido y lo peor de todo renzo lo humillo en frente de todos incluso ante el gran patriarca se sentia derrotado lo unico que esperaba hera la voz de el patriarca decir el nombre de renzo como el vencedor sus sueños de ser el caballero de el lince se destrulleron a cada segundo las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas todo se habia terminado para el pero no fue la voz de el gran patriarca la que escucho fue la voz de sein

Seinma:VAMOS MARCO NO TE RINDAS TU PUDES VENCERLO SI TE RINDES AHORA NO PODRAS SER CABALLERO VAMOS LEVANTATE TU PUEDES SEGUIR YO CREO EN TI

Esas palabras esa fe se contagio y entonces dos luego tres luego seis y luego todos le dieron animos a marco y fue cuando el gran patriarca miro hacia seinma sin duda alguna ese niño le recordaba a el a aquel caballero que ahun con las posibilidades en su contra nunca dejo de luchar En esos momentos marco se volvio a levantar con mas energia y con un objetivo muy claro ganar a toda costa

Marco; oye aun... no... he... terminado esto no se acaba hasta que yo Te Gane

Renzo;si querias morir solo lo hubieras pedido -Renzo encendio su cosmo y se dispuso a atacar de -nuevo a marco

Renzo:RAFAGA DE LAS GARRAS DEL LINCEEEEEE antes de que renzo intentara tocar a marco este lo intercepto con un golpe en el rostro

Marco:esto es algo que ya deverias saber renzo pero al parecer no lo sabes asi que te lo dire No huses el mismo ataque en un caballero 2 veces

-colocandoze en posision de ataque-el mismo truco no funcionara otra vez Marco encendio su cosmo renzo intento volver a golpearlo pero marco ya tenia previsto todos sus movimientos y el milagro sucedio marco golpeo el rostro de renzo nuevamente y esta vez con mas fuerza marco ya no dejaria que renzo lo volviera a atacar a renzo ya no le quedaban fuerzas para atacar todos los golpes que marco le dio lo dejaron completamente aturdido y en ese ultimo momento marco encendio su cosmo hasta el maximo y solo bastaron 3 palabras para que la pelea terminara

Marco:GARRRAS DEL LINCEEEEEEEE

marco dio todo en esos ataques y la pelea termino con marco como vencedor Nadie se lo pudo creer marco quien hace unos momento habia perdido la batalla ahora se coronaba como el vencedor y esas palabras que tanto quiso escuchar desde que se hiso un aprendiz no se hicieron esperar

Patriarca:marco te reconosco como un caballero por esta razon te entrego la armadura del lince -mostrando la caja que se encontraba en un pedestal con el simbolo del lince en la caratula de esta- pero te dire una ultima cosa antes de que seas un caballero por completo esta armadura debera ser husada para proteger el amor y la paz en el universo y nunca por motivos personales y por ultimo al entregarte esta armadura juraras entregarle tu lealtad a athena y unca traicionarla Lo juras

Marco:lo juro

Patriarca:y ahora por el poder que athena me a consebido te declaro oficialmente el caballero del lince

mas tarde ese dia depues de celebrar su victoria y despedirse de todos sus amigos y de su mentro a marco se le veía saliendo de shinrra con la caja de la armadura colgando de su espalda y una maleta en su brazo isquierdo

Seinma:marco espera

Marco:he que pasa chico

Seinma: a donde vas

Marco:ya me voy tengo que regresar a mi tierra mi familia me espera

Seinma:hooo -con un poco de tristeza-y te volvere a ver

Marco:apuesta lo que quieras a que si

-Marco camino hacia la salida pero antes de salir le dijo una ultima cosa a seinma-

Marco:ya se por que genki te escogio como su aprendiz -Y retomo su camino hasta que se perdio de vista seinma se habia quedado viendo hacia la direccion a la que marco se dirigio dio un ultimo vistaso hacia el camino y volvio a shinrra seinma se quedo penzando en lo que marco dijo pero en ese momento una voz femenina le hablo

?:eso fue muy valiente de tu parte

Seinma:hee quien heres y donde estas?

?:aqui -una niña de la misma edad de seinma su cabello tenia un tono castaño con una armadura de aprendiz femenina y una mascara de plata con el diseño de una rosa en la frente aparecio detras de el callendo y aterrizando agilmente

Seinma:quien...quien eres -volteando a verla-

Mary:mi nombre es mary y el tuyo

Seinma:mi nombre es seinma

Mary: mucho gusto en conocerte

Seinma:el gusto es mio

Mary: gracias -dijo un poco apenada- como decia eso fue muy valiente de tu parte

Seinma:a que te refieres-preguntaba muy confundido

Mary:cualquiera habria dejado a marco tirado dejando que la pelea terminara y dejando que sus sueños se destruyeran -mirando hacia el bosque- pero tu no -acercandose mas a el- aunque el haya sido derrotado y aunque el estuviera herido tu no perdiste la fe en el-deteniendose frente a seinma- cualquiera habria perdido la fe en de marco de ganar pero tu no -mirandolo directamente a los ojos- por que?

Seinma:por que aveces hay que tener fe si uno cree que puede lograrlo aun cuando las probabilidades esten en tu contra aun cuando tengamos lo huesos rotos mientras tengamos la voluntad para seguir adelante siempre podremos lograrlo

-mary miraba con una gran ilucion ese chico estaba mas que decidido a cumplir sus sueños y nada ni nadie le impediria el simplemente es un niño pero con los ideales de un verdadero caballero de athena-

Mary: me gustas

Seinma:que ?

Mary:he ho na... nada que.. que me gusta como pienzas

-se le escuchaba nerviosa por lo que dijo anteriormente-

Seinma:ha bueno

Mary por debajo de su mascara estaba mas que sonrojada gracias a que la mascara le cubria su rostro si seinma la hubiera visto sin duda le preguntaria por que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomaté

Seinma:bueeno creo que sera mejor que regresemos ven-seinma tomo de la mano a mary esta ya tenia la cara mas que roja pues esas palabras solo salieron ni siquiera las penzo solo salieron pero al pareser seinma no la habia escuchado por completo solo una pequeña parte despues de llegar al centro de shinrra se soltaron mary le comento de donde hera el

Seinma:yo soy de la comarca y tu

Mary -se quedo callada por un momento y le dijo-

Yo soy de aqui mi mentora me dijo que ella me encontro aqui como una bebé-

Seinma:a si

Mary:si mi mentora ha sido como mi madre y yo he vivido en shinrra desde que tengo memoria

Seinma:yyyy como se llama tu mentora

Mary:brenda arkamira y cuentame como se llama el tuyó

Seinma:el mio es genki

Mary: -se quedo paralizada al escuchar el nombre de genki y la emocion no se hiso esperar -TU MENTOR ES GENKI como es el ?es sierto que el estuvo en la guerra de la republica rusa? Es cierto que el conoce al patriarca?

Seinma: heeemmmm solo es mi mentor aun no se del todo su historia y podrias quitarte de encima de mi

Mary no se dio cuenta pues era cierto ella estaba encima de seinma y todos los aprendices al rededor de eyos los miraban con curiosidad

Mary:hay pe perdon se me me me deje llevar

-se encontraba nuevamente sonrrojada quitandose de encima de seinma y levantandolo

?:valla interrumpo algo perdedora

Mary y seinma voltearon a ver a una chica con una armadura femenina de aprendiz al igual a la de mary solo que esta se veía mas resistente con un cabello negro grisaseo y su mascara tenia marcas negras que le cubrian la parte de los ojos y un tono negro que le pintaba los labios a esta y junto con ella varios caballeros le seguian

Mary: eso no te inporta shira

Shira: al parecer tu y tu novio estaban muy ocupados

Mary:el...el no es mi novio es es solo un amigo Mary estaba mas y mas sonrojada

Shira: vamos niña no sabes realmente como defenderte tu nisiquiera tienes la capasidad para volverte una guerrera

Mary: no me digas niña por que ambas sabemos que tenemos la misma edad

Shira: ha si pues de las dos ambas sabemos que tu nunca has logrado vencerme en una pelea

Mary: es por que tu siempre haces trampa

Shira: hacer trampa? Bueno oviamente tu lo tomaras como trampa si no sabes controlar tu cosmo

Mary se sentia mas que insultada pues esto era cierto sus recuerdos la comenzaron a asechar de como ella nisiquiera pudo controlar su cosmo y siquiera pudo tocar a shira

**hace 3 meses en la arena de entrenamiento**

shira: vamos mary atacame o es que acaso tienes miedo decia -shira en una posision de pelea-

Mary: no no puedo -se le denotaba muy desconfiada en una pose de pelea in completa-

Shira: mary tienes que atacarme si tu no lo haces yo lo hare Shira encendio su cosmo y comenzo a tomar distancia levanto su puño derecho hacia arriba

Shira: DETEN ESTO HIAAAAAAAAAA shira lanzo un golpe hacia mary este casi logra inpactarla pero ella lo esquivo

Mary- callo de rodillas al pizo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos -HAA que por...por que -

Shira: tienes que aprender a pelear vamos ATACAME Shira seguia intentando golpearla y mary solo intentaba esquivar cada golpe y uno de los golpes de shira le logro dar Mary salio volando hasta chocar con un pilar de piedra

Shira: vamos mary atacame vamos HASLO

Mary se levanto adolorida pero dispuesta a atacar a shira ella logro elevar su cosmo junto sus dos manos frente a ella e intento crear una esfera con su cosmo al lograrlo intento hacer lo posible para mantenerla estable

Shira:vamos mary que esperas atacame vamos haslo -extendiendo sus brazos para recibir el inpacto

- Pero mary no pudo siquiera mantener la esfera estable al intentar lanzarla esta se des controlo y estallo en las manos de mary levantando una nube de humo al rededor de ella sus brazos estaban lastimados shira en un arranque de ira elevo su cosmo y se lanzo hacia mary la levanto de el suelo con un golpe en su estomago y en el aire la inpacto contra el pizo

Shira: eres una decepcion sin ninguna duda no puedo creer que sigas aqui si tu no sirves para nada- dijo levantando del cuello a mary y dejandola caer bruscamente- es inutil no puedo creer que una amazona como brenda akamira haya escojido a una niña tan debil como tu

-retirandose de la arena dejando a mary en el pizo in consiente pero muy triste Al finalizar su recuerdo mary sin nada que refutarle a shira solo pudo decirle que se callara

Shira: que pasa a caso toque algo sensible bueno que se podia esperar de una perdedora

Seinma: oye ya basta -dijo en un tono muy molesto- no te permitire que le hables asi

Shira: y quien eres tu para decirme que...

-shira se quedo viendo a seinma con mucho detenimiento su cabello castaño sus ojos cafe y su mirada desafiente y muy firme shira se dio cuenta de aquello ese chico simple mente le resultaba muy apuesto pero su orgullo fue primero- hacer "recuperando su compostura" haaa asi que tu eres el novato bueno te dire algo-se acerco hacia seinma-

aqui yo mando y si tu crees que solo por ser el nuevo eres intocable te equivocas -ubicandoze frente a el- yo soy la lider y tu solo eres una minoria asi que si te unes a mi y dejas a esta niña tonta -señalando a mary- te dare la oportunidad de que la vida aqui no te sea tan dificil

Seinma: tu oferta es tentadora pero me tendre que negar-Shira se quedo mirando sorprendida de la respuesta de seinma- Yo no voy a abandonarla pues ella ahora es mi amiga y ni tu ni nadie me va a decir que hacer

-La voz de seinma se escuchaba muy firme todos se quedaron impresionados de la respuesta de seinma y mas que shira mary estaba mas que sorprendida pero muy feliz pues seinma hera su primer amigo real y el mas fiel-

Shira: hm bien si te quieres quedar en el lado de los perdedores bien pero ten muy en cuenta esto yo te di una oportunidad y la desechaste ahora no hay vuelta de regreso aceptas el riesgo -dijo maliciosamente-

Seinma: lo acepto

Shira: bien es bueno saber que aún existen hombres fieles en este mundo disfruta a tu noviestita perdedor ja ja ja ja ja-

shira se retiro de ahi con todo su grupo-

Seinma: creo que me acaba de amenazar -dijo un poco confundido-

Mary: gracias -mary lo abrazo de tal forma que parecia que no lo queria soltar - nadie nunca habia hecho algo asi por mi

Seinma: "le devolvio el abrazo" no tienes que agradecerme nada todo lo hago por mis amigos

Shira vio a lo lejos el abrazo de seinma y mary no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de mary nunca se sintio asi antes pero ahora hera diferente pues ese chico tenia un algo que logro captar mucho su atencion no solo por sus caracteristicas si no por algo mas algo que ella no pudo comprender shira no le tomo mucha atencion y siguio caminado hasta perderse de vista

Seinma y mary se despegaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la arena de entrenamiento y al llegar se sentaron en las gradas de la arena

Seinma: yyy dime quien hera ella

Mary se quedo penzante pero despues de unos momentos le contesto Ella es shira la 3era mejor para reclamar el titulo de amazona antes era mi amiga pero un dia dejo de serlo pero ella ahora se debate entre la armadura de el aguila o de la cobra

Seinma: 3era y los otros 2

Mary: bueno el segundo mejor es filrro el es el aspirante mas cercano a convertirse en el caballero de pegaso y el primero es un chico llamado kobu

Seinma: kobu y ese quien es

Mary señalo a un joven de la misma edad de seinma y mary de cabello negro y ojos grises su armadura se veia igual a la de seinma solo que esta estaba mas completa en la parte de el pecho

Mary: el es el aspirante a convertirse en el caballero del unicornio y el mas fuerte de todos

Seinma:el pero yo lo veo como un tipo normal Mary se apresuro a taparle la boca rapidamente No digas eso por mas que se vea como un chico normal el es el mas feroz y poderozo de nosotros lo que es capaz de hacerte con sus manos es casi imposible la ultima vez que alguien lo reto a un duelo al pobre paso 3 semanas en la enfermeria

Seinma: no parece tan rudo

Mary: es en serio seinma no digas eso kobu nos podria estar escuchando

Seinma: y como podria el hacer eso no creo que tenga un super oido o algo asi je je je

Mary solo se quedo paralizada viendo a las espaldas de seinma

Seinma: esta detras de mi cierto

Mary solo asintio con la cabeza

Kobu: asi que tu eres el novato he

Seinma: haaa co como apareciste asi de repente

Kobu: eso no es lo que inporta mira niño creo que tu novia ya te lo dijo pero al parecer ni eso sabes yo soy kobu el mayor aspirante a convertirese en el caballero del unicornio y te dire una cosa yo soy el mas fuerte en toda shinrra asi que yo que tu cuidaria mi boca

Seinma: hm mary no es mi novia es solo mi amiga y tu ni siquiera te ves tan fuerte solo eres un presumido

Kobu: soy igual o mas fuerte que un caballero dorado y te lo puedo demostrar

Seinma: igual a un caballero dorado no lo creo ni siquiera tienes armadura si fueras igual a uno tendrias una armadura

Kobu: no me tientes novato que soy capaz de patearte el trasero aqui y ahora

Seinma: me gustaria ver que lo intentaras -con una mirada retadora-

Kobu: hm te crees demaciado valiente como para enfrentarme

Seinma: real mente solo me siento con suerte

Kobu: bien quiero ver si tu suerte te ayuda a vencerme

Seinma y kobu no se dieron cuenta pero una multitud de aprendices se habian juntado para ver la disucion de kobu y de seinma la mayoria sorprendidos por que nadie se atrevia a hablarle asi a kobu el que todos consideraban como el guerrero mas joven pero el mas preparado de toda shinrra

Kobu: bien novato te reto a pelear aqui y ahora en la arena de entrenamiento y veremos si estas real mente preparado para ser un caballero Kobu dio un gran salto y aterriso en el centro de la arena

Seinma: estoy lo bastante preparado como tu asi que acepto tu reto

-seinma iba a saltar pero mary lo detuvo

Mary: estas loco nadie nunca a vencido a kobu hacer esto es casi un suicidio-se le notaba muy preocupada- no lo hagas no lo vas a lograr

Seinma: no lo sabré si no lo intento

Mary: por favor sein escuchame kobu es muy fuerte no por nada es el primero en la tabla de calificaciones

Seinma: mary escuchame estare bien ya te lo dije antes Mientras tengamos la voluntad de seguir adelante siempre podremos lograrlo nunca sebremos real mente si lo lograremos o no si no lo intentamos

Mary sintio como seinma se soltaba de su mano y se abria paso entre los escalones y llegaba a el centro de la arena

Kobu: bien si ya te despediste de tu novia es mejor empezar por las reglas

Seinma: bien

Kobu: las reglas son simples el que le haya roto los huesos al otro gana

Aprendiz: vengan kobu y el novato se van a enfrentar en un duelo de cosmo No tardo mucho y varios chicos y chicas ya estaban esperando la pelea entre ellos shira se quedo en un puesto muy alto para ver la pelea y Filrro quese ubico en un pues to muy alto mary solo se quedo resando para que seinma saliera ileso

Kobu: hm no pense que esto fuera tan importante como para traer a media shinrra aqui pero no inporta dejare que todos vean como te humillo para seguir probandoles a todos que yo sigo siendo el mejor bien - en una posision de combate- estas listo novato

Seinma: - se puso en una posision de combate para comenzar la pelea- listo VAMOS

Seinma y Kobu se lanzaron al ataque sus puños chocaron provocando un gran estruendo que se escucho por toda la arena kobu comenzo intentando golpear el rostro de seinma a lo cual el respondio bloqueando sus golpes con mucha rapidez al ver que no funcionaba intento golpear su vientre a lo que seinma respondia bloqueandolo con sus brazos real mente la pelea estaba muy pareja kobu se dedicaba a lanzar golpes y seinma solo se protegia devolviendo los golpes las patadas de parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar y ambas piernas chocaron al unisono y de un momento a otro se separaron de un salto se movieron con agilidad para volver a atacar su velocidad se igualaba seinma y kobu preparaban sus golpes destino el rostro del otro la velocidad de ambos y la fuerza que aplicaron se vieron reflejados en el estruendoso pueñetaso que se escucho los puños de ambos se ubicaban en el rostro de sus oponentes sin embargo nueva mente se volvieron a separar de un salto ambos se sentian aturdidos pero seguian con el mismo objetivo atacar se volvieron a lanzar al ataque golpe tras golpe patada tras patada ambos no solo estaban mas que igualados estaban parejos en las gradas se veia asombro de parte de todos y mas de shira y mary quienes veian como seinma se lograba igualar aquien se consideraba el mas apto para ser caballero y mucho menos que seinma supiera pelear asi, en la batalla ambos seguian intentando dar golpes sin mucho exito de un momento a otro kobu lanzo un golpe hacia seinma pero este lo detubo con su mano y al mismo tiempo seinma lanzo un puñetazo el cual kobu hiso lo mismo que seinma quedando los dos aplicando fuerza y frente a frente

Kobu: arrggg je jeje no sabia que supieras pelear asi novato creo que eres el unico que ha durado tanto peleando contra mi

Seinma: te sorprenderia todo lo que puedo hacer mnn tu tambien eres bueno

Kobu: por que crees que soy el numero uno pero creo que esto acaba de comenzar

Se soltaron y volvieron a lanzarse golpes con toda la fuerza que tenian parecia que la pelea la estaban librando los mismisimos caballeros dorados y que la batalla de cosmo real mente se trataba de una guerra de 1000 días pues ni seinma ni kobu tenian la intencion de rendirse su fuerza ,su rapides ,su agilidad estaban mas que parejas igualadas sin duda alguna de un momento a otro ocurrio algo que ni la misma shira se pudo creer seinma logro desconcentrar a kobu pues logro conectarle un golpe en el rostro otro en el estomago y lo lanzo lejos con una patada en su pecho

Kobu: como es que

Seinma: que pasa que no apenas acabamos de comenzar

Kobu se quedo mirando con ojos amenazadores hacia seinma hm no creí que me llevarias a husar esto pero parece ser que lo has logrado kobu coloco sus brazos a sus costado cerrando sus puño y comenzo a encender su cosmos en las gradas se veía a mary mas que preocupada y a shira muy sormprendida pero al mismo tiempo preocupada al igual de mary y Filrro comenzo a inpactarse

Mary: ho no seinma

Shira: ese niño tonto no debio haber aceptado el reto de kobu ahora esta acabado

Filrro: ese novato se metio con lo que no debia

Kobu: bien novato es hora de acabar con esto

Seinma: creo que tienes razon

-seinma intento encender su cosmo pero simple mente no lo lograba su cosmo no se encendia seinma se habia metido en un gran aprieto-rayos que que esta pasando

Kobu: que pasa no puedes encender tu cosmo que lastima bueno ahora ESTAS ACABADO GRRRAAAAAAAA

Kobu se lanzo con sus puños ardiendo hacia seinma

seinma intentaba esquivar cada uno de sus golpes pero con mas golpes que el esquibaba mas su equipo se desgastaba y su armadura de cuero presentaba mas y mas daños y su ropa se desgastaba con cada rozadura pero aún sabiendo esto no dejo de equivar

Kobu:DEJA DE MOVERTEEEEEEE

Seinma siguio esquivando y entre sus penzamientos solo se encontraban las formas en la que el podria terminar kobu tenia la razon el estaba mas que acabado

Seinma: (entre penzamientos) rayos rayos rayos RAYOS que voy a hacer kobu va a intentar acabar con migo como sea nesesito un plan rapido pero ¿como? he-

mirando como con cada golpe este perdia velocidad lo que denotaba que kobu se estaba cansando y su armadura se desensamblaba y poco a poco esta se caía- eso es debo dejar que se canse por completo Seinma siguio esquivando hasta que en un punto supo que hera hora de atacar

seinma esquivo un ultimo golpe de kobu y tomo su brazo y logro conectarle un fuerte golpe con el que desprendio la pechera de kobu dejando su pecho vulnerable y comenzo su ataque golpeaba so estomago su rostro sus cotillas hasta el punto que creyo que estas se romperian tomo un ultimo momento para preparar un puñetazo con mucha fuerza hacia el rostro de kobu y el publico vio asombrado como seinma lanzaba 5 metros a kobu y este se estrellaba contra un pilar de la arena todo el mundo en las gradas se quedo mudo no podian creer el novato logro vencer a el mas fuerte de shinrra Mary: lo ,lo ,lo logro se le veía muy emocionada a filrro realmente inpactado y shira sin duda alguna estaba muy impresionada pero en ese momento sintio como el cosmo de kobu acendia cada ves mas y mas hasta el punto que este parecia que iba a explotar

Shira: no ese chico esta muerto

Todo el mundo en las grdas vio impresionado como kobu se levantaba de donde el habia caído pero se le veía muy furioso

Kobu: trate de hacer esto muy facil para ti pero veo que ahora esto va en serio bueno si quieres morir te dare lo que deseas

kobu encendio su cosmo hasta el punto que se creia que la arena seria consumida por el gran cosmo de kobu

Kobu: esto se termina AHORAAAAAAA Kobu dio un gran salto hasta el punto que el alcanzo una altura de 7m estaba mas que dispuesto a atacar estaba mas que dispuesto a matar a seinma su ira se veria reflejada en ese unico ataque y se escucho

Kobu: GALOPE DE UNICORNIOOOOOOOOOOO

La pierna isquierda de kobu se encendio con un fuerte resplandor verde y kobu comenzo a decender a maxima velocidad dispuesto a terminar con la pelea

Mary: seinma NOOOOOO -mary comenzo a llorar por la preocupacion -

Filrro:pobre novato

Shira: esto se termino -cerrando sus ojos para no ver a seinma siendo pulverizado por el inpacto de el galope de unicornio

Seinma(entre menzmientos) rayos doble rayos triple rayos esto es demaciado malo si me inpacta seguramente me matara y si me mata no podre comvertirme en caballero y si no me vuelvo un caballero jamas podre volver a ver a seika jamas podre protegerla En esos momentos recordo aquel dia en el que seika, saria y el se vieron en un gran peligro en el que el se sintio tan pequeño e inpotente en esos momentos recordo aquellas palabras que dijo antes de desvanecerse y caer desmallado

quiero ser mas FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

seinma sintio que la energia que su cuerpo fluia libre mente sin limites tan fuerte y reluciente en esos momentos su cosmo desperto y en ese ultimo momento seinma lanzo su puño dereho al aire con toda su fuerza inpactando contra el pie de kobu el sonido de huesos quebrandoze y una cortina de humo aparecio dejando una enorme incognita

Aprendiz masculino: que acaba de pasar

Aprendiz femenino: no lo se solo vi como se levanto el humo

Mary: "se veía mas que impresionada pero al mismo tiempo se veía aterrorizada "SEINMAAAAAAA

Filrro:demonios real mente lo hiso

Shira: ese idiota lo hiso real mente lo hiso tsk-

shira se levanto de su lugar para irse de ese lugar pero en un momento a otro-

Aprendiz femenino 2: hey miren eso

Shira se volteo rapida mente y lo que vio la dejo inpactada

seinma y kobu se encontraban tirados en el pizo pero aún concientes

Seinma: hay mi brazo creo que me rompi el brazo

Kobu: callate tonto -intentando levantarse pero su pierna isquierda estaba rota al igual que el brazo derecho de seinma- rrag mi pierna

Todos fueron a ver el estado de seinma y kobu mary llego con seinma y lo abrazo como si lo hubiera visto morir filrro y los demas aprendices fueron a ver el estado de kobu

Mary: ha seinma no me hagas esto otra vez por favor - se le escuchaba muy preocupada y al mismo tiempo muy feliz de ver a seinma casi completamente ileso-

Seinma: perdon pero asi soy yo je je je je je

Mary: estupido seinma"soltando alguna lagrimas"

En el otro extremo kobu no quiso que nadie le ayudara incluso filrro su mas cercano amigo pues su orgullo era demaciado para que lo ayudaran

Kobu: como es que ese sujeto logro igualarme "levantandose con dificultad"

Mary logro levantar a seinma del pizo

Seinma: hey fue buena pelea

Kobu: callate "alejandose de la arena"

Seinma: hey mi nombre es seinma mucho gusto en conocerte kobu je je je"cerrando los ojos"

Kobu: bien seinma la proxima vez que nos enfrentemos yo ganare

Seinma:creo que fue un empate ambos tenemos los huesos rotos"decia sein con una sonrisa de una verdadera felicidad"

Kobu no dijo nada solo se alejo cojeando fuera de la arena de entrenamiento junto con filrro y los demas

shira se quedo viendo la ecena y debajo de la mascara sonreía verdaderamente con una afirmacion en sus penzamientos El es.

Dejando la arena y dirigiendose hacia su cabaña

**horas despues**

**11:30 de la noche**

**Sala de la casa de genki**

Genki: dejame ver si entiendo conociste a una nueva amiga te enfrentaste a uno de los mejores aprendices de caballero y te rompiste el brazo todo en un solo día"vendando el barzo derecho de seinma"

Seinma:si eso parece auch cuidado con eso

Genki: perdon parece que tubiste un buen dia y bueno me vas a presentar o me diras quien es tu amiga

"señalando hacia mary con la mirada que estaba sentada en un sillon"

Mary: ha per perdon es que nunca creí que conoceria a un caballero dorado

Genki:ha eso bueno no es gran cosa

Seinma: y que caballero dorado eres

Mary: si señor genki diganos

Genki: eso chicos es algo que aún no les puedo decir todo a su respectivo tiempo

Seinma: hooo vamos genki dinos auch oye

Genki: perdon mira sein si te lo dijera ahora tendria que explicarte muchas cosas y real mente eso lo quiero dejar para despues

Mary: por que para despues que no puede ser ahora

Genki: nop Seinma: hoo vamos genki al menos danos una pequeña pista

Genki: ok soy un caballero que lleva una armadura dorada y que reside en una de las 12 casas ha y que es muy poderozo

Seinma: hooo vamos eso no es una pista eso no es justo

Genki: nadie dijo que tenia que ser justo tomalo o dejalo es lo que hay

Mary: je je je je señor genki usted es muy gracioso

Genki: ya lo se soy todo un comediante" dando la ultima vuelta y acomodando un sujetador en las vendas " bien hemos terminado como lo sientes

Seinma: bien un poquito in comodo pero bien "moviendo su brazo para acomodarse"

Genki: bueno ya que terminamos creo que viene siendo hora de que mary se valla por que mañana comienza nuestro entrenamiento pero por tu barzo roto creo que sera mejor posponerlo por digamos 2 días

Seinma: queee 2 dias no puedo esperar tanto

Genki: lo siento seinma pero en esas condiciones no podrias ni golpear una simple mariposa sin lastimarte

Seinma: claro que no mi brazo no esta tan debil

Genki se quedo viendolo durante unos segundos con una ceja levantada solo para darle un pequeño golpesito en el brazo

Seinma: HAAAAUUUUCHHHHH que te pasa

Genki: sip sera mejor que descanses tu barzo

Mary: creo que sera mejor que descanses tu brazo

-mary dijo un poco triste- pero mañana volvere para verte te lo prometo

Seinma: lo prometes

Mary: lo prometo promesa de meñique "levantando su mano derecha"

Seinma lavanto su mano derecha y aún con el dolor junto su meñique con el de ella

Seinma: es una promesa

Genki: bueno mary vamos te llevare con tu mentora "dijo abriendole la puerta"

Mary: si mañana nos vemos sein "saliendo y genki la siguio

Seinma se dirijio a su cuarto con la promesa que se hicieron resonandole en la cabeza

Mas tarde esa misma noche Seinma se encontraba viendo el televisor genki ya se habia hido a dormir miraba un capitulo de su serie favorita el chavo del ocho el capitulo donde todos se van de vacaciones a acapulco a seinma le encantaba el chavo desde que tenia memoria esa serie siempre estubo con el aunque la serie tenia siglos de antiguedad seguia siendo la mejor en su estilo el gran genio llamado chespirito habia dejado una serie muy buena para la posteridad y que hasta ahora en la epoca de 2225 se seguia sintiendo muy fresca

Seinma: jajajajajaja ese chavo

Ecena en la television El chavo; es que no me tienen paciensia

En esos momentos recordaba como el y seika se solian juntar en la sala para ver la serie junto a un chocolate caliente y unas mantas siempre juntos siempre unidos abrazados y disfrutando de su momento juntos

Seinma: le prometi que volveria como todo un caballero no la decepcionare

en esos momentos escucho que algo tocaba a la puerta seinma fue a investigar y al abrir la puerta se encontro con un pequeño papelito que decia sigueme seinma miro hacia adelante y vio como una amazona se alejaba a toda velocidad

Seinma: hey espera

Seinma salio corriendo tras ella esta lo diriga hacia el bosque donde seinma siguio hasta perder su rastro

Seinma:rayos"mirando a todos lados "como se supone que la voy a encontrar

"En ese momento vio un arbol el cual era muy grande" mmm quisa si subo logre localizarla

Seinma comenzo a escalar tratando de no caerse y con unos movimientos un poco torpes por su brazo al llegar a una rama muy alta intento ubicar donde estaba y al echar la vista hacia el campo no pudo contener su emocion el campo de entrenamiento shinrra de noche se veía todo desde los campamentos hasta las arenas de combate

Seinma: valla es increible

Shira: real mente lo es "ubicandose detras de seinma"

Seinma: haaa de de de donde saliste

Shira: solo llegue despues de ti te dire una cosa hemm seinma verdad

Seinma: si ese es mi nombre

Shira: bien mira seinma te traje aqui por que tenia la necesidad de hablar con tigo

Seinma: que no podias decirmelo en la cabaña

Shira: no esto se supone que debe de ser privado

Seinma: a ok Shira: mira la razon por la que te traje aqui es por que tube un presentimiento con tigo algo de lo que no estoy muy segura pero se que siento algo por ti

Seinma: aque te refieres

Shira: no lo se con seguridad solo se que tu eres un tonto un idiota un niño muy valiente pero muy descuidado un perdedor y un tonto

Shira lo comenzo a abrazar por la espalda

Shira: pero al mismo tiempo muy lindo cre creo que eres lindo

Seinma: heee pues gracias creo

Shira: no se si tu eres aquello que he estado buscando pero lo unico que te dire es que ahora estos sentimientos no son correspondidos y por lo tanto mientras estemos aqui no llegaremos a nada nesesito mantener una imagen y si ellos me ven debil perdere credibilidad lo unico que te dire es que por ahora tu eres un perdedor y yo soy tu dueña ahora vete

"dejando de abrazar a seinma y empujandolo al vacio

Seinma: HAAA PERO QUE RAYOS

Antes de que la cara de seinma se inpactara en el pizo una mano lo sujeto de el tobillo

Shira: me debes una sujentandose de una rama Dejandolo caer al final

Seinma: "se levanto adolorido y muy confundido y tal como shira llego se fue" me pregunto por que todo esto me pasa a mi Seinma se dirigio a la salida del bosque y shira se quedo viendo hacia seinma y la direccion que

Shira: adios mi querido seinma

Seinma regreso a la cabaña cerro la puerta subio al segundo pizo para volver a su cama pero antes se dirigio hacia su ventana la abrio y saco medio cuerpo recargando sus codos en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la luna

Seinma: buenas noches Seika

En otro lado en la comarca de nueva italia seika se encontraba mirando hacia la luna

Seika: buenas noches seinma Ambos cerrando la ventana para irse a dormir

Seinma ha logrado llegar a shinrra y ha conocido a varios nuevos amigos pero ahora que pasara que ocurrira con el entrenamiento de seinma para convertirese en un caballero no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de los guardianes del universo la saga del nuevo despertar de hades

En el proximo capitulo de los guardianes del universo

han pasado 7 años y seinma se ha vuelto en un joven guerrero en la vispera de sus 13 años junto a mary que se ha vuelto una guerrera pero seinma ahora tendra que luchar contra filrro por la armadura del pegaso que ocurrira no se pierdan en proximo capitulo

Seinma el pegaso

y tu has sentido el poder del cosmo

**bueno aqui termina el segundo capituo de los guardianes del universo antes de despedirme me gustaria hacer unas menciones honorificas a una autora anonima que me ha apoyado y me ha dado buenos consejos a ella le doy muchas gracias a darklinkwii mi mentor espiritual mente hablando y mi principal razon de estar aqui y un ultimo adios a uno de mis mas grandes maestros el señor roberto gomes bolaños (chespirito) sin duda un grande entre los grandes con un corazon tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho sin mas que decir me despido firma**

**Eddy b.**

**p.d este capitulo lo tube que editar 3 veces y aun asi no quedo como yo queria de todas formas esten se al pendiente de actualizaciones que pronto lo voy a mejorar y si la escuela mis papás y si dios me lo permite les traere nuevos capitulos cada mes o si tengo suerte mucho antes pero bueno aver que pasa**


	4. Seinma el pegaso parte 1

**Hera del mito siglo 18**

Radamanthys: mi señor hades thanatos y yo hemos venido de una epoca muy lejana para advertirle de el gran peligro que ustad correra en un futuro

Thanatos:por favor nesesitamos que nos deje a cargo su cuerpo mi señor hades

Hades: no creo lo que hustedes me dicen por que les confiaria yo mi cuerpo "hablando en el cuerpo de alone"

Radamanthys: bien mi señor hades le mostrare Abre un portal que le muestra el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo es atravesado por el baculo de athena dando sus horaciones finales y desapareciendo

Hades: eso es imposible como es que yo

Thanatos: el caballero pegaso de esa generacion sacrifico su propia vida para que athena lo matara mi señor ese es su futuro la inminente muerte

Hades: eso es imposible

Radamanthys: pero nosotros tenemos un plan

Hades:que tipo de plan "preguntaba con mucha duda

Radamanthys:mi señor nos llevaremos su cuerpo original a un lugar seguro y le daremos uno de remplazo Thanatos: y iremos a el momento exacto de su muerte para recuperar su alma Hades: como puedo confiar en hustedes

Radamanthys: por que nosotros somos sus espectros mas leales yo radamanthys de wyvern uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo

Thanatos; y yo thanatos el dios de la muerte sin violencia hermano gemelo de hypnos

Hades: hmmm si su plan realmente sirve quiero que mi nuevo resurgir ocurra en una epoca donde mi alma se recupere por completo y mi poder sea mas fuerte y la humanidad se vuelva mas dependiente de sus propias invenciones que de si mismos

Radamanthys: hm no se preocupe mi señor por que en la epoca en la que usted resurgira la humanidad ya no puede vivir sin eso a lo que llaman tecnologia

Dijo en un tono confiado acto siguiente abrieron un portal hacia una dimencion donde introdujieron el verdadero cuerpo de hades

**Los caballeros del zodiaco; los guardianes del universo: capitulo 3 seinma el pegaso parte 1**

-En el capitulo anterior de :los guardianes del universo seinma llego al campo de entrenamiento shinrra y conocio a una nueva amiga mary y a shira despues de varios aco tecimiento seinma termino enfrentandose con kobu el mayor aspirante a caballero de el unicornio ahora que sera lo que ocurrira con seinma y con su nueva leyenda -

**Hoy presentamos; seinma el pegaso**

**Lugar: campo de entrenamiento shinrra**

**4:30 AM**

**Año: 2226**

**En la arena de entrenamiento**

Genki: vamos sein tu puedes "decia intentando que seinma liberara su cosmo"

Seinma: lo... lo estoy intentando "intentaba destruir un objetivo con su cosmo pero no lograba siquiera encenderlo"

Genki: vamos sein tienes que hacerlo

-Seinma intentaba sin exito encender su cosmo pero no lo lograba el simplemente no podia encender su cosmo-

Seinma: no puedo " decia desmotivado"

Genki: mmmm esto es muy raro "veía detenidamente a seinma " parese ser que tu cosmo sigue dormido

Seinma: y eso que significa "preguntaba con una fuerte duda"

Genki: significa que hay que seguir buscando la manera de despertarlo

Seinma: y si no la logramos encontrar " en su cara la preocupacion era la unica exprecion que se lograba mostrar"

Genki: no te preocupes la encontraremos siempre hay alguna manera aveces el cosmo necesita ser despertado por distintos medios algunos mas dificiles que otros pero en la mayoria de los casos son faciles

Seinma: y si no logramos de una manera facil " con una ceja levantada"

Genki: pues sera a la dificil tranquilo "acercandose a el y colocando su mano en su hombro" te prometo que allaremos la forma de despertar tu cosmo

Seinma: si supongo " con una cara de tristeza "

Mary: SEINMA " decia desde una distancia alargada y corriendo hacia la posicion de genki y seinma" ven vamos a jugar

Seinma: puedo ? "Le preguntaba a su mentor esperando una respuesta "

Genki: " rascandoze la nuca" mmmmm creo que ya hemos avanzado mucho con tu estilo de pelea y tambien con tus tecnicas de combate "se quedo viendo a seinma por un momento" esta bien puedes ir a jugar

Seinma: salio corriendo hacia mary con una sonrrisa en el rostro y genki solo se quedo viendo como ambo se alejaban de la arena de entrenamiento con mucha prisa

Genki: esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense " caminando fuera de la arena de entrenamiento"

Seinma y Mary se dirigieron al bosque que se ubicaba junto al campamento se apresuraban a llegar a su lugar secreto donde solo eyos conocian la ubicacion

Bosque de shinrra.

Mary: asi que el te dijo eso

Seinma: si me dijo que tendriamos que despertar mi cosmo de alguna forma

Mary: si brenda me dijo algo paresido pero la diferencia es que ella me menciono que tendiamos que encontrar la manera para que yo pudiera controlar mejor mi cosmo

Seinma: hablando de eso has logrado lanzar un ataque de cosmo

Mary: real mente no cuando lo intento en muchas de las ocasiones no lo logro mantener estable y se esfuma y en una sola ocacion logre lanzar un golpe pero se deshizo a medio camino

Seinma: arrg almenos tu si puedes encender tu cosmo "pateando una piedra que se encontraba en el camino" yo ni siquiera puedo hacer lo mas basico

Mary: no te des animes sein ademas recuerdas cuando despertaste tu cosmo ese mismo día que te enfrentaste con kobu

Seinma: si lo recuerdo En esa pelea ambos terminamos muy lastimados el con una pierna rota y yo con un brazo roto " recordando los ultimos momentos en el que el y kobu terminaron su pelea" solo senti la necesidad de salvar mi vida y no ser pulverizado por aquella patada que el me habria conectado en esos momentos

Mary: eso debe ser "ubicandose frente a seinma" seguramente tu cosmo despierta cuando estas en momentos de alta presion o de riezgo

Seinma: lo cres asi

Mary: si real mente creo que si

Seinma: hayyy por que ser caballero debe de ser tan dificil

Mary: hay sein nadie dijo que seria facil " ubicandoze al lado de el con sus manos unidas en su espalda"

Seinma: pero nadie nunca dijo que seria tan dificil

Mary: mmmm creo que ahi tienes un punto

En ese momento ambos niños entraron a un area muy grande con una cascada que se complementaba con un lago y gran río

Seinma: vamos rapido " corriendo a toda prisa"

Mary: hey esperame " decia apresurando el paso"

Seinma: "se quito las protecciones de los brazos y la pechera y se lanzo al agua" yujuuuu

Seinma salpico todo a su alrededor incluyendo a mary

Mary: hey " sacudiendose por haber sido salpicada"

Seinma: vamos mary entra el agua aún sigue calentita

Mary: hm bueno esperame "quitandose la pechera junto con las hombreras y sus protectores para brasos dejando solo su uniforme de aprendis" halla voy " y mary se lanzo hacia el agua"

Ambos jugaban y se divertian en el agua pues ese era su lugar ultra secreto en donde ambos podian estar reír y jugar como niños y no como guerreros algo que en shinrra ya no se veía algo llamado inocencia pues en shinrra ser fuerte y dejar los gustos y la verdadera felicidad a un lado eran cosas de todos los días pero en ese lugar ellos podian ser realmente libres sin restricciones y viviendo su vida como lo que realmente eran niños mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos despues de varios minutos salieron del agua temblando por el frio que se comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos.

Seinma: fu... fue... diverti ..ti ..ti tido

Mary: s... s...si que..que lo fue "abrazandose para preservar calor" pe... pero ..te.. tengo mucho...f...frío

Seinma: y..yo...yo tambien jejejeje huuuuy

Sein se dio cuenta de que mary temblaba mucho mas que el real mente ella tenia mucho frío tanto que parecia gelatina en manos de una persona con parkinson (sin ofender)

Seinma: hem mary tienes mucho frio verdad

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza

-ho em te.. te gustaria que nos abrazaramos di digo para preservar el calor-

Mary no lo dudo ni un segundo y comenzo a abrazar a seinma de tal forma que ambos sintieran el calor de el otro mary en cambio solo se dedico a abrazar a seinma como si fuera la ultima vez que se vieran recostando su cabeza en su pecho

-seinma era solo un niño y el no entendia del todo eso a lo que la gente llamaba amor solo conocia el amor por los tiempos en el que el y seika pasaban sus vidas en aquella cabaña en la comarca donde el amor de madre a hijo o hermano a hermana era tan fuerte como un gran escudo pero el amor de un hombre a una mujer no lo entendia muy bien y ni siquera le tomaba mucha importancia-

En cambio mary siendo tan pequeña a muy temprana edad se dio cuenta de aquello de los que a las amazonas se les habia proibido desde la era del mito enamorarse de un caballero ella en un par de ocasiones se habia atrevido a pensar en mostrarle su rostro pero nunca encontro el valor para hacerlo.

Seinma: te sientes mejor

Mary: si

Seinma:" ha bueno " devolviendo el abrazo" yyyyyy dime por que nunca te quitas esa mascara

Mary se quedo estatica en un momento con la cara completamente roja las palabras que escucho la dejaron completamente sonrrojada " pu. pues heem

Seinma: es mas por que ninguna de las chicas que he visto en todo el campamento se quita sus mascaras es algo que yo no entiendo

Mary: - ella sabia perfecta mente por que ninguna se quitaba sus mascaras pero ella le mintio- yo real mente no lo se tampoco

Seinm: hmm pero bueno

Mary se quedo inmovil por unos momentos hasta que volvio a escuchar su voz

Seinma: hoye

Mary: hmm

Seinma: tu si me mostrarias tu rostro

Mary: "se ruborizo mas que nunca aquella peticion de seinma era la equivalencia a si ella queria casarse con el y no podia ser para mas pues las reglas de las amazonas eran muy estrictas pero ella real mente sentia algo muy grande por el " tu.. quieres ver mi ..mi rostro

Seinma: la verdad si

Mary sintio como su corazon se aceleraba se comenzo a sentir invadida por una sensacion que la hacia sentir muy pero muy emocionada pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa comenzo adudar pero le volvio a preguntar

Mary: realmente quieres ver mi rostro

Seinma: sip

comenzo a mover su brazo isquierdo hacia su rostro y lentamente comenzo a retirar su mascara sus labios fue lo primero que comenzo a verse pero.

Mary: una ultima pregunta sein " decia con una voz muy nerviosa"

Seinma: que pasa "levantando una ceja"

Mary: " muy nerviosa pero segura" yo ... yo te gusto

Seinma: claro que me gustas eres mi mejor amiga "con un poco de duda"

Mary al escuchar esas palabras sintio que una pequeña parte de ella se rompia "solo como una amiga" decia entre penzamientos" volvio a acomodarse su mascara pues sentia que sus ojos comenzarian a derramar lagrimas ella sin duda queria mostrarle su rostro pero ella no queria que sein la viera llorar

Seinma: que pasa mary

Mary: na... nada sein re recorde que tenia que hacer algo

Y salio levandose su equipo y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque con la cabeza agachada

Seinma: me pregunto ahora que hise

se levanto y se volvio a colocar de nuevo su equipo y regreso al campamento con muchas dudas en su cabeza que fue lo que habia pasado y porque mary se fue tan deprisa ademas de lo que genki le dijo antes seinma no supo que penzar y se dirigio hacia la residencia que el y genki compartian toco la cerradura con su dedo y se sorprendio pues la puerta no tenia seguro lo que denotaba que genki se encontraba dentro giro la perilla y se encontro con el comiendo pizza

Seinma: hola genki " cerrando la puerta"

Genki: mhm "saludando con la boca llena de pizza"

Seinma: voy a estar en mi cuarto si me necesitas

Genki: " tragando su bocado" hoye no vas a comer

Seinma: en un momento ahorita necesito pensar en algo

Genki: ok "preparandose para volver a comer"

Seinma: y me guardas un pedazo

Genki: ship " comenzando a comer su rebanada de pizza"

Seinma subio a su cuarto el cual el habia decorado a su gusto con posters de superheroes como batman y spiderman y en una pequeña mesita de noche se encontraba una foto de el y de seika y se acerco hacia la ventana que quedaba junto a este abriendola y viendo desde la distancia el gran campo de entrenamiento su cabeza estaba mas que llena de preguntas que no tenian respuestas se preguntaba tanto y al mismo tiempo nada y comenzo a recargar su cabeza en sus brazos

-y si no logro despertar mi cosmo yo jamas podre ser un caballero y nunca podre volver a casa yo real mente quiero volver a ver a seika pero como voy a lograr despertarlo

Genki: que pasa hermanito

Seinma se sorprendio pues no esperaba la llegada tan repentina de genki a su cuarto

-no nada y como entraste no te ohi entrar-

Genki: bueno es por que

Seinma: eres un caballero dorado

Genki: exacto que comes que adivinas

Seinma: hmmmmm

Genki: bueno ya enserio que tienes " decia sentandose en su cama"

Seinma: he estado penzando

Genki: penzando que " con una ceja levantada"

Seinma: y si no logro despertar mi cosmo " decia un poco triste"

Genki: hoo es nada mas por eso tranquilo -colocando su mano en su hombro- ya te lo dije en algun momento tu lograras despertar tu cosmo y ese día -comenzando a alborotar su cabello- yo estare con tigo

Seinma: no lo se " un poco desanimado"

Genki: tranquilo hermanito ademas te traigo una buena nueva

Seinma: a si y cual es

Genki: te inscribi en el torneo para conseguir la armadura de pegaso

Seinma: en serio "se le veia muy feliz"

Genki: asi es por esa razon te entrenare para que logres convertirte en el caballero de pegaso

Seinma: "abrazando a genki" ho gracias gracias graciaaaas

Genki: bueno sera mejor que te deje " despegandoze de seinma" mañana tendremos mucho que hacer

Seinma: bueno

Genki comenzo a salir del cuarto de seinma pero antes de salir escucho la voz de sein

Seinma: oye genki

Genki: sip

Seinma: una ultima pregunta

Genki: que paso

Seinma: por que ninguna amazona muestra su rostro

Genki se quedo en silencio por un momento pero despies respondio

-por que quieres saber eso-

Seinma: por que mary no me lo dijo

Genki: haaa pues eso es cuestion de principios

Seinma: principios?

Genki: si pues las amazonas tienen un estricto reglamento pues si un caballero ve su rostro ellas solo tiene dos opciones

Seinma: y cuales son

Genki: la primera es que si un caballero ve su rostro esta deve matarlo

-seinma se quedo in movil por las palabras que genki le dijo-

Y la segunda es que si esta no quiere matarlo se deve enamorarse de el

-seinma se quedo palido e.. enamorarse de el dijo entre cortadamente-

Genki: asi es bueno te dejo " cerrando la puerta de el cuarto de sein"

Seinma no sabia que penzar o que hacer simplemente se quedo penzando su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo pues hace unos momentos mary casi le enseñaba su rostro eso significaba que mary deveria haberlo matado por esa razon seinma se sintio aliviado pues ella salio corriendo antes de hacerlo

Pero y si ella no quiso matarlo y si ella sentia algo mas por el simple mente no sabia que penzar solo volvio a ver hacia el atardecer y cerro sus ojos

**6 años despues**

Mary: seinma ,seinma despierta

El se encontraba acostado en la hierva pues el habia decidido tomar una pequeña siesta seinma se levanto con mucha pezades

Seinma: que que pasa tallandose sus ojos

Mary: vamos levantate devemos seguir entrenando "intentando levantarlo"

Seinma: alla voy tu vete adelantando

Mary: seguro

Seinma: si alla voy

Mary: bueno te espero en la arena de entrenamiento" alejandose de el con mucha prisa"

Seinma se comenzo a estirar emitiendo un largo bozteso el ya no hera un niño ahora el hera un joven de 13 años con una cabellera que apenas le llegaba a los hombros y habia desarrollado una destreza y una fuerza muy superior a de la que alguna vez tuvo y el aunque no lo supiera era muy agil en la batalla pero seguia sin poder despertar su cosmo

Y mary al igual que seinma ya no hera una niña ahora hera toda una jovecita que lograba controlar su cosmo sin igual y ya se habia ganado el titulo de amazona y nada mas ni nada menos que la armadura plateada del aguila la cual ya tenia puesta y con un pañuelo azul en su cadera ella ademas ya iba a ser mentora de una niña llamada yuki

Sein se levanto con un poquito de dificlutad y comenzo a caminar hacia la arena

Mary: vamos sein

Seinma: "yawn" ya voy ya voy

Mary: hmmm deveras que eres un verdadero flojo seinma "ubicando sus manos en sus caderas" que acaso no duermes?

Seinma: si lo unico que pasa es que en las noches estoy ocupado

Mary: ocupado en que "mirando directa mente a su ojos"

Seinma: cosas

-Ayer-

Seinma se encontraba golpeando una roca en un lugar en el que el solo conocia intentaba destruirla aplicando mucha fuerza pero su veradera intencion era despertar su cosmo haciendo lo que para el seria un reto

-vamos rompete- decia dando golpes muy fuertemente a la roca la cual se cuarteaba por la fuerza de los impactos pero apenas lograba eso pues la roca era demaciado dura aún para sus imponetes golpes

Sein seguia intentando encender su cosmos pero sus exfuerzos resultaban inutiles

-Maldita sea- dijo exclamando muy fuertemente pues ya estaba muy desesperado

Seinma: como demonios se supone que voy a encender mi cosmos "decia respirando agitadamente pues el habia estado haciendo eso por 5 horas y ya se notaba muy agotado" genki dijo que de una u otra forma tendria que despertar mi cosmo pero he intentado de todo y no consigo nada -apretando fuertemente sus puños- genki tiene razon he tenido suerte en el torneo pero solo por mis habilidades para pelear por esa razon he llegado tan lejos pero solo por eso -cerrando sus ojos- pero todos los demas lo han logrado y yo no ahora que las semifinales etan cerca tengo mucho miedo pues filrro se ha abierto paso por sus habilidades con el cosmo -apretando los dientes- si tan solo pudiera hacerlo si tan solo -derramando una lagrima- no no me rendire lo seguire intentando no importa si para eso necesito llevar al limite mi cuerpo -volviendo a golpear la roca- se lo prometi que no regresaria hasta convertirme en un caballero

-golpeando con mas fuerza- y jure que no la decepcionaria- comenzo a sentirse menos canzado- y no lo voy a hacer por que ella confia en mi -sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse azules brillantes- y jure que la protegeria- comezo a emanar cosmo- CON MI PROPIA VIDAAAAAAA -golpeo la roca muy fuerte y logro hacerle un gran hueco- seinma se desmallo en ese momento callendo de espaldas en el pasto y aquella pulsera que seika le habia regalado se ubicaba en su muñeca derecha

quiero ser mas fuerte

Ahora

Mary: hmmm " se quedo mirando a seinma" bueno solo espero que no hayas estado perdiendo el tiempo

Seinma: y yo desde cuando me has visto perdiendo el tiempo

-mary abrio la boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo-

No contestes

Ella se quedo viendo por unos instantes a seinma y hiso un movimiento circular con los ojos en señal de (introdusca un texto des aprovatorio o de un pequeño disgusto aqui)

Seinma: y bueno ahora con que comenzamos

Mary: con lo avanzado " dijo poniendose en posicion de ataque"

Seinma: estas segura "dijo haciendo lo mismo"

Mary: el que deveria estar seguro eres tu

Seinma: bueno si tu lo dices

Mary se lanzo al ataque rapidamente y comezo a intentar golpear a sein el solo se dedicaba a esquivar o desviar los golpes de ella con mucha destreza mary intentaba conectarle golpes al rostro o al pecho pero no lo lograba

Mary: seinma que estas haciendo por que no me atacas

Seinma: por que un verdadero caballero no golpea a una mujer huy

Mary: deja eso a un lado e intenta atacarme

Seinma: nunca

Mary comenzo a elevar su velocidad pero sein no se inmutaba solo seguia esquivando los ataques de ella y desviandolos con mucha facilidad mary cambio de tactica y comenzo a intentar embestir y soltar patadas con mucha velocidad seinma solo seguia esquivando pero esta vez con un poquito de dificultad de un momento a otro mary logro deshorientar a seinma con una fuerte patada en el rostro acto siguiente lo tomo de los brazos y lo azoto contra el piso recargando todo su cuerpo encima de el sentada en su abdomen y sosteniendo sus muñecas con mucha fuerza

Mary: perece ser que estas dominado "acercandoze a su rostro"

Seinma: eso parece "intentando safarse de aquel agarre sin exito"

Mary: rindete

Seinma: rendirme? Que es eso yo no conosco esa palabra

Sein se logro soltar y comenzo a empujar a mary a un lado pero ella se resistia a eso en un movimiento rapido sein logro voltear las cosas quedando el atrapandola de un brazo y sujetando su cabeza en una posicion muy rara y a la vez muy eficiente

Seinma: ahora si te rindes

Mary se movio bruscamente y de un movimiento solido logro apartarlo para volver a intentar golpearlo seinma salto por es cima de su cabeza aterizando en sus espaldas

Mary no logro responder a tiempo lo unico que pudo hacer fue voltear a verlo y entonces

Seinma solo dio un suave toque a su frente mary se esperaba un golpe o un agarre mas fuerte pero no lo unico que recivio fue un pequeño toque del dedo de sein en su frente

Mary: pe... pero por que?

Seinma: ya te lo dije un verdadero caballero no golpea a una mujer "dandole una muy sincera sonrisa con los ojos cerrados"

Mary: tonto " desviando la mirada y un poco sonrojada"

Seinma: je je je je je "acariciando la cabeza de ella alborotando su pelo"

Mary: te dije que ya no me hicieras eso

Seinma: por que ? " decia sin quitar su sonrisa"

Mary: ya te he dicho que no me gusta

Seinma: pues con mas razon lo hago

Mary: "le respondio con una patada en el estomago y sein solo callo de rodillas agarrandose fuertemente para suavizar el dolor" ya te he dicho que me haces sentir mal cuando haces eso

Seinma: pero al menos te gane je je auch

Mary no dijo nada y se fue caminando hacia afuera de la arena de entrenamiento sin antes decir una ultima cosa -la proxima vez sera mas dura- saliendo de la arena

Seinma: tengo que admitirlo tiene una buena pierna auuuch

Una hora mas tarde se veía a seinma sentado en la rama mas alta de un arbol comiendo un sandwitch de jamon

Seinma: hmmmm me pregunto de que color seran las mangas del chaleco

Seinma estaba tan perdido en sus penzamientos que no escucho cuando shira llego junto a el

Shira: hola sein

Seinma: "se sobresalto pues no esparaba la llegada de shira que casi se ahoga con un pedazo de sandwitch"( kof kof) haaaay que te he dicho de llegar asi

Shira: la verdad nada

Seinma: a cierto bueno no lo hagas casi me matas, denuevo

Shira: hay vamos sein tu sabes que asi soy yo

Seinma: si pero nunca me hagas eso

Shira al igual que seinma y mary ya tenia la edad de 13 ella se veía mas madura y mas furte sin decir que lograba que muchos caballeros se distrajeran con mucha facilidad por su escultural cuerpo pero ella era mas que un hueso duro de roer ella simplemente era muy dificil para eso de aceptar una cita ademas que al igual que mary ella ya hera una amazona mas especificamente la de la cobra pues su elemento principal en la batalla era el rayo ademas seamos honestos ella simplemente le quedaba eso de ser la cobra

Seinma: y que haces aqui ademas de casi querer matarme otra vez

Shira: solo vengo a ver como esta mi chivo expiratorio favorito

Seinma: mm realmente bien y desde cuando te interesa saber como estoy

Shira: desde ayer

Seinma: ha eso explica todo

Shira: y que haces aqui tan solo

Seinma: no estoy solo mira ahi esta una ardilla " señalando hacia un arbol cercano en el cual se encontraba una ardilla de color rojo con un poco de verde en los ojos"

Shira comenzo a abrazar a seinma por la espalda y recosto su cabeza en el cabello de este

Seinma: que haces?

Shira: me gusta tu cabello es como el de un leon muy calido suave y muy comodo

Seinma: en serio

Shira: sip

Seinma: ha bueno, y dime shira por que tu no te has ido de shinrra acaso tu no tienes a alguien especial esperandote en casa "decia con una voz tranquila"

Shira: yo no tengo a nadie ni nada

Seinma: en serio

Shira: si todos los que he conocido lo unico que han hecho por mi es dejarme atras y pensar que solo soy otra cosa que puedan pisar

Seinma: pe pero tu real mente no tienes a nadie

Shira: no,, no tengo hogar o una familia real mente no tengo a nadie en este universo

Seinma: ho shira lo lo,,,, siento

Shira: no lo hagas yo no nesesito a nadie yo soy fuerte e independiente pero real mente no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal por que nadie real mente me quiere por quien soy "comenzo a esconder su rostro en la espalda de sein" nadie me ha querido nadie me ha amado real mente todos me tienen miedo todos los que me han dicho que me quieren siempre me terminan abandonando "derramando lagrimas" siempre he estado sola y sin una verdadera familia todo el tiempo me siento tan atrapada nunca nadie me ha querido por quien realmente soy

Seinma no lo podia creer la despiadada y poderoza shira se habia quebrado y comensaba a llorar en su espalda el la sentia realmente estaba muy sola

-" snif" todo el respeto me lo he ganado causandoles miedo a todos los que me siguen pero ninguno de ellos me quiere como una amiga" snif" dime una cosa seinma

-que pasa" tratando de calmarla"-

-alguna vez te has sentido solo aún cuando tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor-

Seinma volteo a verla y le devolvio el abrazo pero mas fuerte que antes seinma la tranquilizo con aquel abrazo ella solo cerro sus ojos e intento calmarse y seinma le volvio a hablar

-yo estare con tigo yo estare cuando mas me necesites-

En ese momento shira se despego tranquilamente de seinma

-gracias eso era lo que necesitaba ,tu siempre estas ahi cuando alguien mas te necesita y tu siempre les brindas tu ayuda y tu amistad-

Seinma: no hay de que asi es como seika me educo

Shira: fue una gran madre

Seinma se quedo en cilencio por un momento y contesto

-realmente lo es-

Shira: bueno creo que ya he estado de melancolica un rato es hora de que me valla para que termines tu sandwitch

Seinma: ha es cierto por poco y se me olvida

Shira: nos vemos despues perdedor "dandole un golpe en el brazo"

Seinma: auch!

Y shira se fue saltando por los arboles muy agilmente

Seinma: hmm me pregunto por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi "suspiro" bueno en donde estaba a si de que color seran las mangas del chaleco? " y volvio a comer de su sandwitch

Despues de un rato de un buen almuerso seinma se dirigio hacia su lugar secreto un lugar muy alejado donde el solo conocia su ubicacion pues ese era el lugar donde iba a entrenar para despertar su cosmo

Seinma: bien en donde estabamos Mmmmmmmmm ha ya recorde "mirando hacia una roca la cual estuvo golpeando " ok recordemos que nos dijo genki acerca de esto

-recordando una de las enseñansas de genki-

Seinma para poder destruir objetos tu lo que necesitas es destruir sus atomos cada cosa en este mundo esta compuesto por atomos estos si se llegan a romper lograras destruir cosas mas duras que el acero tu lo que debes de aprender es que si quieres dominar el cosmo es necesario que te mantengas concentrado tranquilo y que despejes tu mente despues concentrate en una sola emocion, mantente tranquilo y comenzaras a sentir como tu energia comienza a fluir por tu cuerpo mantente completamente concentrado en lanzar un golpe envia todo hacia tus puños o tus piernas cuando sientas que esta listo lanzalo y esa es la forma en la que yo lo hago ahora intentalo tu ...

Sein entendio lo que su mentor le habia dicho a la perfeccion y comenzo a despejarse

Seinma: bien concentrarme "respiro profundamente y exalo y repetia el mismo proceso una y otra vez" bien bieen "comenzo a hacer el mismo proceso una y otra vez" bien bieen "comenzo a hacer una pose de ataque"

Sein comenzo a enfocarse en sus emociones pero el no sabia realmente cual elegir felicidad amor valor o miedo ira o tristeza entonces recordo una cosa que genki le habia mencionado

-nunca te enfoques en una emocion como la ira o el miedo por que si lo haces tu cosmo se volvera muy agresivo y mucho mas peligroso y eso te llevara a lastimar tu cuerpo o mucho peor a lastimar a la gente a tu alrededor-

Seinma comenzo a entender y se enfoco unicamente en la valentia pero no ocurria nada

-rayos no funciona como se supone que se debe de hacer "decia mirando hacia sus manos" que emocion es la que real mente estoy buscando-

Mientras mas lo penzaba mas recurria a reflexionar de aquellas veces en las que el logro despertar su cosmo el se dio cuenta de que en esas ocaciones el se encontraba en un gran peligro y solo sentia como su necesidad de salvar su vida o la de alguien mas lo hacia despertar su cosmo

Seinma: ranas! Y como se supone que devo de hacerlo acaso devo de lanzarme desde un acantilado para encender mi cosmo"decia en un tono furioso"maldita sea a este paso no lograre siquiera llegar a la final del torneo solo por que no puedo encender mi cosmo

Se acerco hacia la roca y recargo su frente en esta

-y si realmente no puedo encender mi cosmo como es que lo voy a hacer Grraaaaah por que demonios tiene que ser tan dificil- golpeando fuertemente la roca -por que tiene que estar dormido si no logro encenderlo entonces "recordando"-

No lograre a verla de nuevo no le dire lo mucho que la quiero nunca volveremos a estar juntos -Tsk- golpeando de nuevo la roca con mas fuerza -se lo prometi "golpe" le prometi que no regresaria "golpe" hasta que me viera como un caballero "golpe" y por esa razon estoy aqui "golpe" estoy aqui por ella "golpe" por que se lo prometi "golpe" le prometi que la protegeria "golpe" ahun si eso me costaba la vida "golpe" y no pienzo romper mi promesa "golpe" por que yo la amo "golpe" mas que a mi propia VIDAAAAAAA!-

seinma involuntariamente logro despertar su cosmo sus ojos se volvieton azules completamente y lanzo un fuerte golpe la roca se cuarteo en diferentes partes y exploto el cosmo de seinma se elevo hasta el cielo todos en shinrra lo sintieron y vieron la poderoza luz que llegaba hasta el cielo haciendo que las nubes se ubicaran al rededor de el

Aprendiz: miren eso

Aprendiz 2: es increible

Mary: valla es impresionante

Desde la cabaña de genki el se veía impresionado por aquella luz

-lo logro!-

Comarca de nueva florencia

Seika:" miraba desde su ventana hacia aquel destello a lo lejos" Mi seinma

Gran santuario de athena

Patriarca: ese cosmo "dirigiendose hacia afuera de el palacio" imposible" mirando hacia la luz que emanaba desde shinrra la cual en la punta de este se observaba a un pegaso que alzaba su vuelo" eso solo puede significar una cosa "dirigiendose denuevo hacia el palacio donde en un pedestal se encontraba la caja de la armadura de pegaso y los ojos de esta brillaban intenzamente" Es el

-En otra parte un ente observaba el gran destello de luz desde las sombras del abismo-

?: señor hades sabe lo que eso significa

Hades: si la guerra ya ha dado comienzo

-Levantando una mano y todos sus espectros salieron de entre las sombras-

-solo hay que esperar el momento mis fieles sirvientes y limpiaremos al universo de la plaga humana y reinaremos como lo que somos dioses

-En shinrra todos veían al destello que poco a poco desaparecia -

Y con seinma el no se pudo creer lo que hiso aún con el puño levantado y con la boca abierta el miraba como el no solo destruyo la piedra si no una buena parte del terreno donde se encontraba

Sein no se contuvo mas y salto muy emocionado festejando aquel gran logro

-siiii asi es yujuuuuuu "dirijiendoze a golpear otra roca pero sin resultado alguno" pero que?

Supongo que solo fue un golpe de suerte y que solo ocurre una vez "sonriendo" bueno almenos logre destruir a kenny "comienza a escuchar pasos que se acercan a el" ranas me descubrieron yo mejor me voy de aqui "salio de aquel lugar sin ser dectado y se dirigio hacia el campamento para encontrar a mary

Aprendiz: vieron eso fue sorprendente

Aprendiz femenino: fue como si la fuerza de un caballero dorado haya explotado

Aprendiz 2: a mi me dijeron que fue un golpe desviado de un caballero dorado

Aprendiz femenino 2: dicen que dos caballeros dorados se enfrentaron ahi

Seinma no pudo creer lo que escuchaba realmente el logro impresionar a todos en shinrra incluso los mentores de varios guerreros salieron a investigar lo que sein habia logrado,

abriendose paso en la multitud encontro a su mejor amiga

Mary: seinma viste eso fue increible

Seinma: mary ven con migo necesito decirte algo "tomandola de la mano"

Seinma corria llevando y guiando a mary entre toda la gente que se encontraba aún impresionada ellos entraron al bosque y mientras seguian corriendo ella hablo

Mary: sein que pasa?

Seinma: espera te lo dire cuando lleguemos

Mary: de que se trata?

Seinma no contesto solo se dirigio hacia el lugar que el y mary compartian en secreto

Mary: jadeando por el cansancio" ahora si me diras que te pasa

Seinma: mary lo logre

Mary: que ? O osea que fuiste tu

Seinma: si fui yo lo logre

Mary: no me lo puedo creer "agarrando las manos de sein"

Seinma: yo tampoco pero

Mary: pero que?

Seinma: al parecer solo es de husos moderados

Mary: como de que huso moderado ?

Seinma: al parecer si lo enciendo despues ya no lo puedo encender

Mary: es una broma verdad

Seinma: no

Mary: bueno eso es un poco decepcionante pero no importa por que finalmente lo lograste

Seinma: si lo logre"abrazando a mary" gacias por estar con migo y poder compartir esto con tigo muchas gracias

Mary perpleja pues no se esperaba eso pero muy emocionada le devolvio el abrazo

-no hay de que sein-

Ese momento ambos lo compartieron siempre compartieron momentos como estos pero ese momento fue unico para ambos

y cuando todo paso se dedicaron a hablar sobre aquella experiencia tan emocionante pero despues de un rato solo decidieron volver a el campamento pues la noche habia llegado tan rapido y ellos no se dieron cuenta pues aquel día fue muy especial para los dos

Ya en el campamento

Seinma: nos vemos mañana mary

Mary: si y recuerda levantarte temprano pues mañana es la final del torneo de kobu para ganarse la armadura del unicornio

Seinma: es cierto "dijo en ultimo momento" si no me ves levantado me despiertas por favor

Mary: sip ya me tengo que ir hasta mañana sein " dijo corriendo hacia su cabaña"

Seinma: adios mary te veo mañana "moviendoze hacia la cabaña"

Sein camino hacia su cabaña toco la cerradura escucho como se desbloqueaba y entro en ella

Ya adentro se quito su pechera y sus espaldares dejandolos en el suelo ,jalo las correas de sus brazales y los lanzo hacia un sillon pero no se quito las espinilleras o las botas sein llamo a genki pero no se encontraba en casa no recordaba que el le dijera que iba a salir pero no le dío mucha importancia

Sein subio a su cuarto por tantas emociones en un solo día se sentia mas que agotado ademas que el día anterior no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos solo se desplomo en su cama y callo totalmente dormido

A la mañana siguiente

Mary veía a seinma dormir tan placida mente su cabello castaño bañaba casi por completo la almuada aún cuando sein se encontrara durmiendo boca abajo simple mente para ella el se veía muy tierno como un bebé sin duda mary lo consideraba muy atractivo en muchas ocasiones le toco ver a sein sin playera recordar eso la hacia sonrrojar y dormido lo concideraba muy lindo pero ella debia de cumplir con su promesa

Mary: sein vamos levantate "moviendolo suavemente"

Seinma: "aún muy adormilado" smya mnvoy seika solo 5 minutos mas

Mary solto una risita por aquel comentario que hiso seinma

- sein ya levantate ya son las 3 de la tarde-

El al escuchar aquello se levanto muy aprisa

Seinna: queeeee! Como que ya son las 3

Mary: era broma pero ya levantate que el torneo comenzara muy pronto

Seinma: mary que? haces aqui?

Mary: me dijiste que si no te veía despierto que yo te despertara

Seinma: rayos es cierto y genki te dejo pasar "dijo tallandoze los ojos"

Mary: genki no estaba cuando yo llegue "sentandose en la cama"

Seinma: que "dejando de tallarse los ojos" entonces como entraste

Mary: pues toque un par de veses y al ver que nadie contesto decidi entrar

Seinma: y como entraste?

Mary: pues la puerta se quedo abierta

Seinma: se quedo abierta!

Mary: sip

Seinma: changos si genki me hubiera descubierto seguramente me habria matado

Mary: noooo digo que no tenia seguro y la abrí por eso logre entrar

Seinma: huuuffff pero que suerte tengo

Mary: bueno sera mejor que te pongas tu armadura por que ya va a dar comienzo la pelea ok

Seinma: ok

Mary se comenzo a levantar de la cama de sein cuando este la detuvo

Seinma: oye mary

Mary: que pasa sein

Seinma: que es un chaleco?

Mary: que es queee?

Seinma: lo que pasa es que genki me dijo que si descubria de que color son las mangas de el chaleco me diria que caballero dorado es el

Mary lo miro por unos momentos y despues comenzo a reír

Seinma: por que es tan gracioso

Mary: por que los chalecos no tienen mangas

Seinma: en serio

Mary: sip

Seinma: rayos genki me volvio a engañar

Mary comenzo a reírse y seinma al verla la siguio asi se pasaron un rato en lo que sein se vestia y desayunaban y habia llegado la hora de que comenzara el duelo seinma y mary se apresuraron a la arena de combate donde ya se encontraban muchos aprendices en las gradas kobu y su contincante ya estaban en el centro de la arena pero solo estaban esperando a que el patriarca llegara rapidamente fueron a buscar unos lugares disponibles

Seinma: rayos ya no hay lugares

-seinma , mary aquiii vengan-

Al escuchar esa voz se dieron cuenta que se trataba ni mas ni menos que la de shira la cual tenia puesta su armadura y les habia reservado dos lugares rapidamente fueron a sentarse

Seinma: gracias shira

Mary: si gracias

Shira: que pasa? Por que llegaron tan tarde "se escuchaba un poco molesta"

Mary: bueno tuvimos que parar para desayunar "respondio con el mismo tono"

Seinma: sip y yo prepare la comida

Shira: en serio

Seinma: a si es

Shira: y donde aprendiste a cocinar

Seinma: bueno cuando vives con genki durante 7 años aprendes muchas cosas

En el centro de la arena Kobu veía con odio a seinma y se decia entre penzamientos

-que demomios hace ese tonto aqui acaso viene a ver como pierdo? Pues no, no perdere esta es mi batalla final para convertirme en caballero y el no se burlara de mi no lo hara he luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy me pregunto de que estara hablando con shira -

En las gradas

Seinma: y si les agregas un poco de miel de maple quedan muy deliciosos ya las he probado asi y quedan exquisitos los hotcakes

En la arena

- seguro que no es nada importante pero me pregunto donde estara el patriarca ya debio haber llegado-

Despues de un par de minutos y con el patriarca aún sin presentarse se creía que la lucha habia quedado pospuesta en las gradas se veían a los aprendices aburridos algunos solo estaban ahi esperando otros conversaban unos pocos se entretenian con cualquier cosa y con sein y las chicas se sentia un poco de aburrimiento seinma estaba observando las nubes intentando encontrarles formas, shira tenia su cabeza recargada en sus manos mirando a la arena penzando en cuando se presentaria el patriarca para comenzar la accion, y mary se encontraba con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de seinma se encontraba durmiendo con sus manos juntas en sus piernas y este solo se quedo viendo hacia el cielo

Y en la arena

Kobu se encontraba con brazos cruzados mirando hacia todos lados ya muy desesperado y su contrincante se habia sentado en el suelo para meditar

Seinma: ha mira esa tiene forma de gato

Shira: de que rayos hablas? "Volteando a verlo"

Seinma: de esa nube

" señalando hacia arriba"

Shira volteo a ver a donde sein apuntaba - ha es cierto parece un gato- mirando hacia el cielo por todas partes - y esa parece un pajaro- señalando hacia otra parte

Seinma: y esa tiene forma de barco "señalando hacia arriba"

Shira: y esa tiene forma de e.. espera un momento por que estoy haciendo estas estupideces?

Seinma: que tiene de malo?

Shira: Es muy infantil como te puede gustar esto

Seinma: bueno veras cuando yo era mas pequeño seika y yo nos pasabamos viendo las nubes y buscabamos formas curiosas nos pasabamos horas haciendo eso era muy entretenido

Shira: si me lo imagino "volviendo a acomodarse como antes" parece que tu vida fue muy interezante con esa chica "dijo un poco celosa"

Seinma: si que lo es

Shira: y como es ella

Seinma: bueno es muy bonita tiene el cabello del mismo color que yo y unos ojos muy lindos aveces cuando la luz los ilumina se ven de un color carmesi claros y ella es muy linda con migo y me trata muy bien yo la amo con toda mi alma ella significa para mi todo y por ella estoy aqui

Shira: deve de ser alguin muy especial para ti

Seinma: si real mente lo es

Shira: creo que quiero volver a jugar ese jugo de las nubes

-Seinma la miro un poco extrañado- supongo que estoy lo bastante aburrida como para hacerlo

Seinma: "le dio una sonrrisa" ok vamos esa tiene forma de un pinguino

Shira: y esa de la cabeza de un perro

Otros minutos pasaron y el patriarca no llegaba ya se sentia mucha tencion en el ambiente se penzaba que el patriarca jamas llegaria varios aprendices ya se habian ido entre ellos filrro y solo quedaban un grupo de 20 personas de 100 lugares kobu ya se sentia muy decepcionado ese era el día en el que finalmente brillaria como caballero estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano apollando su cabeza y su contrincante seguia meditando

En las gradas

Seinma: si tiene forma de aguila

Shira: que nooooo tiene forma de pato

Seinma: y tu desde cuando confundes a un pato con un aguila

Shira: por que si tuviera forma de aguila tendria el pico mas corto

Seinma: y dale con lo mismo

En ese momento un portal se abrio ante la arena y de aquel salio el patriarca con la caja de la armadura de unicornio y le seguia el caballero dorado de aries con su casco puesto pero su cabello rojiso sobresalia de el con un amarre en la punta de su cabello y con caja de la armadura del pegaso en la espalda lo cual llamo mucho la atencion de seinma

Aries: atencion todos el patriarca tiene un anuncio que dar por favor presten atencion -para despues hacerse a un lado y llevarse la armadura con sigo-

Todos los que estaban en la arena se arrodillaron y prestaron mucha atencion a lo que este tenia que decir

Patriarca: antes que nada siento mi retraso una cosa surgio en el santuario pero eso es informacion clasificada

Lo que ahora es importante es dar a conocer al nuevo portador de la armadura del unicornio "mostrando la armadura y dejandola en un pedestal" hoy se enfrentaran kobu walker

-Kobu levanto la mirada para ver la armadura-

Y fern barthon

-Se levanto la mirada hacia kobu y el hiso lo mismo ambos se quedaron mirando tra tando de encontrar un rastro de miedo en el otro-

Las reglas son el que siga de pie gana el derecho de proclamarse como el caballero del unicornio ahora preparense tanto fisica como mental mente

Ambos comenzaron a prepararse para la pelea y en las gradas se veia a nuestros 3 protagonistas mirando como los dos se preparaban a exepcion de mary que seguia aún dormida

Seinma: ya va a empezar kobu le ba a patear el trasero

Shira: no estes tan seguro

Seinma: por que lo dices "mirandola con mucha curiosidad"

Shira: fern es todo menos descuidado el se abrio camino en el torneo copeando los movimientos de sus contrincantes y husandolos en su contra sin duda un hueso duro de roer "cruzando los brazos"

Seinma: piensas que el le podra ganar a kobu

Shira: si algo se de kobu es que es muy persistente como tu el no va dejar que fern le gane pero todo puede cambiar en un segundo

Seinma: rayos entonces kobu puede que pierda contra el

Shira: si fern es tan estupido como para hacer que kobu se enfuresca a tal grado de querer destruirlo seguramente no durara mucho " mirando hacia seinma" ademas solo he visto a kobu enfureserse de esa manera en dos ocaciones

Seinma: en cuales "pregunto con cierta duda"

Shira: una fue cuando intento vencer a su mentor "suspirando" y la segunda fue cuando se enfrento a ti

Seinma la miro por unos momentos impresionado y dio su mirada hacia el centro de la arena

Patriarca: estan preparados para comenzar

Los dos juntos: si

Patriarca: comienzen

Kobu se lanzo al ataque tan rapido que el ojo humano normal no podria haberlo visto listo para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo pero antes de que impactara fern lo esquivo dando un salto y aterrizando atras de kobu el se dio la vuelta rapidamente para volver a atacar pero lo volvio a esquivar kobu cambio rapidamente de estrategia y comenzo a lanzar patadas pero sin resultado alguno dio una patada giratoria hacia el rostro de fern pero no logro hacer ningun daño y mientras mas esquvaba los ataques kobu se comenzaba a molestar

En las gradas

Seinma: por que no lo ataca solo esta esquivando

Shira: creo que se por que no ataca a kobu

Seinma: por que? "Levantando una ceja"

Shira: creo que lo que fern busca es cansar a kobu para que sus movimientos sean mas lentos y cuando el este completamente cansado fern lo atacara y pero aún si el se queda solo viendo sus movimientos los copiara y asi vencera a kobu

Seinma: demonios kobu!

Kobu comenzo a denotar cansancio de su parte y lo peor es que mientras mas rapido golpeaba mas lento se volvia pero al darse cuenta de aquello dio un salto hacia atras para alejarse de fern que apenas se notaba canzado simplemente no podia conectarle un golpe

Kobu Respirando agitada mente comenzo a analizar la situacion -bien bien estoy casi en mi limite y el no ha sudado ni un par de gotas creo que es hora de cambiar de estrategia- se puso en guardia y comenzo a acercarse hacia el

Ambos comenzaron a rodear la arena viendose fijamente y kobu dio un golpe que fern intercepto con su mano isquierda kobu rapidamente dio una patada hacia su cabeza y este lo esquivo agachandose kobu dio un giro e intento tirarlo a pizo barriendo el pizo con su pie que fern logro saltar a tiempo pero en el aire kobu logro conectarle un puñetazo en el estomago que lo lanzo 2 metros alejandolo de kobu fern logro controlar la velocidad en la que habia sido lanzado y logro caer sobre sus pies pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar kobu ya estaba delante de el a punto de darle otro golpe fern solo logro juntar sus brazos para suavisar el impacto que lo volvio a mandar lejos de kobu finalizando con un choque en una columna de la arena

Seinma: siii kobu gano

Shira: no te confies mira -señalando hacia donde se habia estrellado fern que se habia levantado y se veia muy furioso-

Seinma: rayos !

Fern no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo al ataque kobu ya lo estaba esperando con una patada giratoria pero fern lo intercepto con un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo agarro de un brazo y lo golpeo en el rostro despues en el estomago lo solto y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo lanzo veloz mente hacia las gradas kobu antes de impactar volvio a analizar la situacion tan rapido que logro detener su choque ubicando sus pies en las paredes cargo un fuerte salto y se dirigo hacia fern con una patada hacia su rostro que impacto directamente pero fern se mantuvo parado en su lugar y kobu aterriso atras de el y ambos se miraron por un momento y se lanzaron al ataque los golpes se escucharon en toda la arena golpe tras golpe y en un momento a otro ambos chocaron sus puños tan fuerte que se levanto una ligera cortina de humo

Mary: HAAAA que que acaba de pasar

Seinma: que la pelea acaba de comenzar

Mary: y por que no me despertaste

Seinma: por que estabas muy dormida y no quise despertarte parecia que estabas teniendo un buen sueño

Mary: pero esa no es excusa "dandole un pellisco muy fuerte en sus mejillas"

Seinma: Aggh no de... detente me lastimas

Mary: eso lo deviste haver penzado antes de hacer eso

Shira: "suspiro" ho miren " señalando hacia la arena"

Sein y mary miraron fijamente aquella ecena kobu estaba siendo dominado en una posicion donde el estava siendo ahorcado por su propio brazo y fern lo estaba apretando mas y mas fuerte

Seinma: no kobu!

Kobu comenzo a perder fuerzas pero eso no evitaba que siguiera luchando para mantenerse consiente pero cada vez mas perdia fuersas

- esto es muy malo si me desmallo por la falta de oxigeno perdere la pelea y no podre seguir en la lucha necesito encender mi cosmo-

Kobu comenzo a encender su cosmo y mientras mas fuerza aplicaba fern mas el cosmo de kobu se elevaba y comenzaba a quemar a fern kobu solo dio un fuerte grito y logro que su contrincante lo soltara por el dolor kobu dio un gran salto y comenzo a prepararse para el galope de unicornio ya en la cumbre su pierna isquierda se envolvio en cosmo y de un momento a otro

Kobu: GALOPE DE UNICORNIOOOOOOOOOOO

Kobu decendio muy rapido hacia fern en el rostro de el solo se veia miedo pero en tonces en el ultimo momento fern esquivo el ataque y el pie de kobu se enterro en el suelo y explotando dejando un agujero en la arena

Kobu: agh! no puede ser

Seinma y las chicas vieron conmucha impresiom como fern se habia quitado a tiempo antes que el galope lo alcanzara y kobu no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que la rafaga de golpes lo impactara de lleno uno a uno cada vez mas fuerte y mas letal que con cada uno kobu retrocedia por el dolor y por la fuerza de los impactos y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el piso fern comenzo a encender su cosmo y a devolverle el favor dio un gran salto kobu se queria parar pero lo habia debilitado demaciado fern dio un gran salto para hacer su ataque final

Y en las gradas seinma solo penzaba en una cosa kobu no solo perderia la batalla si no que perderia su vida muchas de las ocaciones que el precencio los enfrentamientos finales vio como algunos guerreros terminaban demaciado heridos incluso al borde de la muerte y si aquel galope de unicornio era igual de fuerte o mas seria el final de kobu

Seinma: KOBUUUU LEVANTATE NO PUEDE TERMINAR DE ESA FORMA

kobu apenas podia sostenerse con sus cuatro extremidades a duras penas y escucho lo que sein le decia

-VAMOS KOBU SI TE RINDES AHORA NO CUMPLIRAS TU PROMESA DE VOLVER A ENFRENTARNOS-

mary y shira se quedarin viendo a sein y mary se levanto y lo siguio

Mary: VAMOS KOBU PATEALE EL TRASERO

shira se quedo viendo a mary y a seinma y pues ella no lo pudo evitar

Shira: "suspiro" pero que rayos "se levanto" VAMOS INUTIL LEVATATE COMO UN HOMBRE

Los tres siguieron apollando a kobu el con mucho exfuerzo se logro levantar y cuando puso una rodilla en el pizo se quedo mirando hacia seinma con mucha furia

Kobu: ese idiota como lo detesto " apretando los dientes" pero tiene razon he llegado hasta aqui por una razon y esa es convertirme en un caballero cueste lo que cueste " comenzo a encender su cosmo" VOY POR TIIIIIII!

kobu se preparo y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban dio un gran salto hacia fern ya en el aíre lo atrapo por la espalda

-esta vez no copearas mis movimientos "dandole un fuerte golpe en el cuello haciendo que este crujiera de manera que solo lo aturdiera no que lo matara" esta vez no ganaras "dandole una patada en el rostro de forma que se precipitara hacia el suelo" esta vez ya no hay vuelta atras GALOPE DE UNICORNIOOOOOOOOOOO-

ambos decendian a gran velocidad y en el ultimo momento fern callo dandose con todo en el suelo y kobu lo finalizo impactandoze de lleno en su contrincante huesos rompiendoze y la explocion de humo

Todos en la arena se quedaron sorprendidos y mas aún cuando vieron a fern saliendo de la cortina de humo pensaron que el habia ganado pero solo estaba siendo sujetado de la cabeza por kobu y este como si de un trofeo se tratara lo alzo dando un fuerte grito de victoria finaliznado soltandolo fuerte mente en el pizo

Todos quedaron conmocionados en aquel momento lo unico que real mente importaba era la salud de ambos pero el momento de entregar la armadura llego y el patriarca se levanto y dijo lo siguiente

-kobu has demostrado que eres el merecedor de la armadura de el unicornio apesar de haber demostrado una ferocidad al pelear te has ganado el honor de portar esto "mostrandole la caja de la armadura" pero una cosa antes de darte el titulo de caballero debes de prometer que protegeras el amor y la paz en todo el universo y que defenderas a athena asi sea dando tu propia vida

Kobu se arrodillo y puso su puño derecho en su corazon en señal de estar sumamente comprometido

Kobu: patriarca juro defender a athena con mi propia vida le juro que no dejare que nada ni nadie se atreva aponerle un dedo encima cueste lo que cueste lo juro

Patriarca: hm bien ahora por el poder que athena me ha consebido te entrego la sagrada armadura del unicornio.

Kobu no supo que hacer o que decir solo toco la caja de pandora y sintio como si el hubiera logrado su mas grande sueño

un par de horas pasaron y kobu se encontraba retiramdose de shinrra dandole la espalda a el campo de entrenamiento sin despedirse de nadie ni nada con sus maletas en sus manos y la caja de armadura colgando de su espalda

Seinma: kobu

Kobu: "se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver hacia seinma" que quieres

Seinma: hacia donde te diriges

Kobu: eso es algo que no te incumbe

Seinma: que pe... pero

Kobu: te dare una advertencia no somos amigos ni siquera se te ocurra penzar eso

Seinma: pero yo te considero como un amigo "dijo sonrriente"

Kobu: no me importa lo que pienses o digas si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino te destruire tomalo como una advertencia por que la proxima vez que nos enfrentemos yo ganare

Le dio la espalda a seinma para no dirigir su mirada atras

Seinma: adios kobu espero volver a vernos

Y kobu despues de atravesar el horizonte se perdio y nunca mas volvio

Seinma regreso al campamento y se dirigio a su cabaña al abrir la puerta se encontro con genki esperandolo sentado en su sillon favorito de la sala

Seinma: genki aye no estavas en casa que pa...

Genki lo detuvo en ese momento supiro y comenzo a hablar

-sein desde que entraste al campo de entrenamiento shinrra tenia grandes expectativas de ti aquel cosmo que lograste despertar aquel día en el que tu solo eras un niño yo lo vi tan fuerte tan grande que logro destruir la armadura de aquel espectro pero lo que no sabias es que el era un juez del inframundo su nombre gardo de grifo el habia sido enviado a ustedes con la mision de capturar a tu amiga

Seinma: saria

Genki: asi es pero continuo las armaduras mas fuertes de los espectros son las armaduras de los 3 jueces del inframundo que tu hallas logrado romperla significa solo una cosa que tu cosmo se puede igualar al de un caballero dorado

Seinma: en serio

Genki: asi es ayer en la noche el patriarca nos llamo a todos los caballeros dorados dijo que tu heras el heredero de el cosmo de seiya y tu eres el que debe portar la armadura del pegaso

Seinma se quedo muy inpactado por aquella respuesta de genki -seria posible que yo sea el nuevo caballero del pegaso-

**Y aqui termina la primera parte de seinma el pegaso queria darles este episodio como un regalo de navidad pero ocurrieron demaciadas cosas en mi casa y realmente no pude asi que este cap sera mi despedida pra el año y un regalo atrasado de navidad para ustedes queridos lectores esperen el cap 2 por que ese sera el cap donde final mente seinma le otorgan la armadura del pegaso o que creian que seria asi de facil aún tendremos que pasar por muchas etapas antes de eso no tanto para hacer un capitulo 3 pero si asi que disfrutenlo y feliz navidad a Giimee que ha comentado y ha apollado esta serie desde su inicio sin mas que decir me despido**

**Eddy b.**


	5. Seinma el pegaso parte 2

**Guerra santa**

**Año: 2006**

**Lugar: campos eliseos**

**Los caballero de athena habian logrado lo imposible vencer a hades su cuerpo se desmaterializaba mientras shun, ikki, hyoga, shiryu y saori intentaban llevar a un moribundo seiya hacia la salida de aquel lugar**

Pero un portal se abrio antes que el ultimo rastro de hades desapareciera por completo y ninguno de los caballeros sintio los cosmos de aquellos dos seres

Radamanthys: señor hemos llegado

Hades: je ya se habian tardado

Thanatos: vamos mi señor su nuevo reino lo espera

El portal se comenzo a cerrar llevandoze con sigo a radamanthys, thanatos y el alma de hades

Pero antes de que desaparecieran shun volteo la mirada hacia atras que al parecer fue el unico que al sentir una fuerza que lo estremecio solo para ver como desaparecian shun alterado pero con la mision de salvar a seiya no se detuvo y siguieron Hacia Un Mundo Rebozante De Luz

**Los caballeros del zodiaco: los guardianes del universo temporada 1 El nuevo despertar de hades; cap 4 parte 2 Seinma El Pegaso**

**Lugar: campo de entrenamiento shinrra**

**Año: 2231**

**Hora: 5:30 AM**

Seinma se encontraba en un lugar muy calido y lleno de agua el solo estaba flotando siendo llevado por la corriente como si de una cama se tratara abrio sus ojos viendo hacia las estrellas que brillaban intenzamente y en el cielo la constelacion de pegaso brillo con un resplandor casi cegador y vio como un pegaso blanco desendia tan imponente y poderozo el pegaso se ubico frente a seinma y este levanto su mano para tocar la frente de aquel poderozo animal y al tocarlo este cerro sus ojos y se fusiono con su cuerpo de seinma y el agua donde el flotba se rompio como un espejo seinma comenzo a caer y veía imagenes de su pasado su presente y su futuro seinma no entendia lo que ocurria y comenzo a oír voces tanto masculinas como femeninas que le susurraban

-Deves de ser un heroe-

-tu vida es solo una ilucion-

-ya nada volvera a ser como antes-

-eres un niño con los sueños de un hombre-

-tu destino es el sufrimiento-

-intentas salvar a la humanidad cuando no te puedes salvar a ti mismo-

-la gente a tu alrededor sera tu perdicion-

-tu destino esta escrito con la sangre de millones de almas-

-todos los sacrificios que haras seran en vano-

-los pecados que cometeras te llevaran al infierno-

-intentas verte fuerte cuando eres demaciado debil-

-no hay honor en tus acciones-

-intentas dar vida cuando solo puedes dar muerte-

-y al final todo termina como empieza-

-tus buenas acciones solo seran tu perdicion-

-veras como todo muere a tu alrededor-

-asesino-

- esa es la maldicion del pegaso esa es la maldicion de tus reencarnaciones tus alas se quemaran una y otra vez y no podras hacer nada para evitarlo tu alma se fundira con el inframundo en una fuerte agonia una y otra vez pero siempre regresaras a la vida y olvidaras quien eres y quien fuiste una y otra vez hasta que el ciclo del pegaso llegue a su inevitable fin-

seinma no entendia lo que significaban ninguna de aquellas palabras solo queria detenerlas tapo sus oidos para no escucharlos mas pero eran tan fuertes hasta que escucho un grito en la oscuridad

SEINMAAAAAAAAA

seinma miro hacia abajo y vio a seika intentando que este la salvara de caer extendiendo su mano hacia el seinma intento llegar hasta ella pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo ella se alejaba mas sein simplemente no podia lograrlo el solo veía como el abismo la consumia hasta desaparecer en la nada seinma no podia creerlo y entonces un espejo aparecio frente a el y no se vio asi mismo si no que

vio a un caballero de pegaso muerto en las ruinas de una ciudad con su armadura destruida

La ecena cambio y vio a otro en estado vegetativo en una silla de ruedas siendo atravezado por una espada

volvio a cambiar y vio a uno completamente rendido ante la oscuridad y con sus ojos llenos de muerte

Y en un parpadeo se vio asi mismo pero con la armadura de pegaso legendaria con sus alas extendidas pero sosteniendo un cuerpo entre sus brazos

Seinma: esto es una pesadilla

Entonces unos ojos rojos mucho mas grandes que el brillaron en la oscuridad dando una silueta revelandoze como hades

Hades: no pegaso este es tu destino "levantando su espada "

Seinma: no por favor NOOOOOOOOO!

hades bajo su espada violenta mente hacia el

y desperto

Seinma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "seinma se desperto sudando frio y temblando en su cara solo se reflejaba miedo"solo... solo fue una pesadilla solo fue una pesadilla "sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas"

Genki entro a la abitacion golpeando la puerta con mucha fuerza

-que paso!-

Seinma solo se le quedo viendo y genki inevitablemente se dio cuenta de que esos ojos reflejaban el terror absoluto

Genki: una pesadilla cierto

Seinma: si -jadeando-

Genki: estas bien

Seinma solo asintio con la cabeza

Genki: quieres que te traiga un poco de agua

Seinma: por favor

Genki se aprezuro atraerle agua a seinma y este se quedo sentado en su cama penzando sobre aquel sueño con su cara siendo cubierta por sus manos

Genki: aqui tienes chavito "entregandole un vaso de vidrio con el agua cristalina dentro"

Seinma: "tomo el vaso de agua y comenzo a beber hasta acabarsela por completo" gracias

Genki: que ocurrio "sentandoze en la cama"

Seinma: no lo se todo todo fue tan confuso "tomando el vaso con ambas manos" las visiones que tuve fueron tan reales y simple mente no lograba captar nada todo fue tan rapido

Genki: la viste morir cierto?

Seinma: si... si lo hise "apretando el vaso con poca fuerza"

Genki: si quieres hablar solo dimelo tu sabes que puedes contar con migo

Seinma: tengo miedo genki "apretando el vaso con mas fuerza" de no poder protegerla, de ser demaciado debil

Genki: "mirando hacia la ventana" se lo que se siente

Seinma: en, en mi sueño vi a un hombre

Genki: un hombre?

Seinma: si

Genki: como se veia

Seinma: tenia ojos completamente rojos que brillaban intenza mente con una gran cabellera completamente negra y con una armadura gris con tres alas negras en su espalda

Genki se quedo estati co al escuchar esa descripcion fue la misma que el habia visto en los antiguos libros y en los retratos hechos por uno de los antiguos guerreros del pasado desde la era mitologica

-y... y... y el tenia una espada-

Seinma: si

Genki por primera vez en muchos años sintio miedo y se comenzo a sentir como si aquel sentimiento de saber lo que ocurriria seria inevitable y comenzo a temblar

Seinma: que pasa genki

Genki: nesesito hablar con el patriarca

Seinma: ahora?

Genki: no mañana temprano ire a hablar con el

Seinma: sabes quien era

Genki: si lo se

Seinma: en mi sueño senti como si el fuera demaciado grande y yo solo era tan pequeño "apretando con mucha mas fuerza el vaso" si tan solo fuera mas fuerte "apretujando los dientes" yo... yo quiero ser mas.

Y el vaso revento en las manos de seinma y los fragmentos se enterraron en sus manos haciendo que las sabanas se mancharan de sangre

-RAAAAAAGH-

Seinma se cubrio sus manos con las sabanas

Genki: Sein!

Genki fue por vendas a su cuarto y regreso para retirar los fragmentos que se quedaron incrustados en su piel para luego vendarle las manos

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se veia a seinma con la cabeza baja y con vendas en sus manos cuebierta por los brazales

El se encontaba sentado frente a una mesa con sus codos sobre esta y sus manos unidas y cabiz baja

Mary: seinma... seinma estas bien seinma Seinma!

Seinma: he que que... pasa mary "levantando la cabeza"

Mary: te encuentras bien sein

Seinma: si estoy bien por... por que preguntas ?

Mary: te veo muy distraido que te pasa?

Seinma: ayer no pude dormir muy bien

Mary: que ocurrio ? "intentando encontrar su mirada"

Seinma: tuve una pesadilla

Mary: en serio

Seinma: si no quiero dar detalles

Mary: hooo pero estas seguro de estar bien

Seinma: si

Mary: hmmm sera mejor suspender el entrenamiento hoy

Seinma: que? No

Mary: seinma necesitas descanzar

Seinma: no... no lo necesito " intentando levantarse pero callendo pegando una rodilla al pizo"

Mary se levanto para ayudar a parar a seinma

- vez estas muy debil necesitas descanzar -

Seinma: estoy bien

Mary: no no lo estas

Seinma: si lo estoy

Mary: SEINMA!

Sein se quedo mirando a mary la cual se le notaba muy preocupada

-yo se cuando me dices mentiras no estas bien necesitas descanzar en tu estado no podrias ni siquiera mantenerte de píe por favor quiero que estes bien-

Seinma: mary por favor yo puedo

Mary: prometeme que vas a descanzar

Seinma se quedo viendo a mary por unos momentos el simplemente no podia romper una promesa y mucho menos a aquella persona que consideraba su mejor amiga

-"suspiro" ok lo prometo-

Mary: vamos te llevare a tu cabaña

Mary tomo el brazo de seinma y lo rodeo en su cuello de modo que seinma se apoyara en ella y caminaron directo hacia la cabaña

Desde una distancia alejada shira veía con mucha envidia a mary llevando a sein lo que ella no daria por ayudarlo pero por el momento solo decidio ver desde lejos ella no se podia dar el lujo de verse debil frente a los demas y entre susurros ella solo dijo

Shira: algun día

Ya en la cabaña seina toco la cerradura con su pulgar y esta se desbloqueo al instante

Mary abrio la puerta y entro a la cabaña miro los interiores sin duda aquel lugar tenia muchas cosas dignas de un caballero dorado tanto muebles como aparatos tecnologicos mary ya habia entrado a la casa de genki muchas veces pero nunca se dio el tiempo para apreciar el lugar

Seinma y mary comenzaron a subir las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de seinma al abrir la puerta mary se quedo mas impresionada al ver el cuarto pues este tenia muchos poster de spider man y batman alguno que otro de wolverine y uno de the walking dead luego dirigio su mirada a una pequeña mesita de noche que tenia varios cajones arriba una lampara y una foto de seinma y de seika

Mary: wuau!

Seinma: que pasa ?

Mary: no sabia que te gustaban los super heroes

Seinma: sip "sentandose en su cama" me gustan desde que tengo memoria

Mary: real mente nunca me puse a ver real mente tu cuarto es muy bonito

Seinma: sip " abriendo un cajon" y genki me trae estos cuando sale del campo "sacando varios comics e historietas"

Mary: valla! Si que tienes muchos "tomandolos en sus manos"

Seinma: si genki me logro conseguir toda la serie de superior spider man esta muy buena

Mary: y esos "señalando al cajon"

Seinma: son toda la coleccion de batman new 52 tengo los de la corte de los buhos, death of the family, año zero

Y end game "sacandolos del cajon" te recomiendo mucho la de corte de los buhos te va a gustar "entregandoselos"

Mary: pues gracias sein

Seinma: si quieres tambien te puedo prestar mi coleccion de superior spider man

Mary: no sein asi esta bien

Seinna: ok bueno pues voy a dormir un rato

Mary: ha ok te dejo para que puedas dormir "levantamdoze y dirigiendoze a la puerta

Seinma: hem mary

Mary: que pasa sein

Seinma: te podrias quedar con migo "dijo dandole una sonrisa"

Mary:hemmm "un poco nerviosa" no... no creo que sea una buena idea

Seinma: por que no? somos amigos

Mary: si lo se pero

Seinma: pero que?

Mary: seria un poco raro estar sola con tigo sin tu mentor aqui

Seinma: yo no le veo nada de malo de todas formas somos amigos ni que fueramos a hacer algo malo o si jejeje.

Seinma y mary se quedaron callados por aquel cometario sein no se dio cuenta pero mary estaba nerviosa hasta que final mente entendio aquello y se sonrojo

-hemmmm ... bu.. bueno si no te quieres quedar no hay problema solo devuelvemelos cuando puedas

Mary: no hay problema sein me quedare con tigo "mirandolo a los ojos"

Seinma: en serio

Mary: sip

Seinma: bueno esperame tantito "se dirigio a su armario y de ahi saco un puff" sientate aqui es muy comodo

Mary: bueno "sentandose" valla esto es increiblemente comodo como se llama

Seinma: se llama puff genki lo husaba cuando estaba estresado

Mary: valla real mente es muy relajante

Seinma: si real mente lo es pero bueno "bostezo" mejor me hecho un sueñito rapido "acomodandoze en su cama"

Mary: duerme bien

Seinma: sip gracias

Seinma cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido mary se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y luego dirigio su mirada hacia la mesita de noche y vio detenidamente la foto de seinma y seika la miro detenidamente y esbozo una sonrisa

Mary: real mente es muy hermosa "mirando a seika"

Y se dispuso a leer lo que seinma le habia prestado

**Gran santuario de athena**

**Horas antes**

Genki se encontraba en la entrada de el santuario despues de un largo viageen su aerodeslizador con su rostro muy serio aquella pesadilla no reprezentaba nada bueno y lo peor era que el sabia lo que estaba apunto de venir ya adentro se bajo de su veiculo y en la primera casa se dirigio hacia la entrada ahi el caballero de aries lo recivio

Aries: que pasa genki como has estado

Genki: shiki necesito que me ayudes a teletransportarme a la camara de el patriarca

Shiki: que ocurre "quitandose el casco dejando caer su cabello rojo en sus hombros y dejando ver sus ojos de un tono azul con cafe y en su frente 2 lunares de color cafe en lugar de cejas"

Genki: es urgente por favor teletransportame a la camara del patriarca

Shiki: explicame que pasa si no me lo dices no te dejare pasar "cruzando los brazos"

Genki: es sobre seinma

Shiki: seinma que le ocurre

Genki: lo ha visto

Shiki se quedo impactado por aquella respuesta y por poco pierde su compostura pero se mantuvo firme

-bien quedate quieto-

Encendio su cosmo genki comenzo a ser envuelto en un aura dorada y de un momento a otro genki ya se encontraba en la camara del gran patriarca este comenzo a avanzar hasta toparse con una gran cortina y detras de esta se encontraba la silueta de el hombre que el buscaba pero sin casco

Patriarca: genki a que se deve tu visita

Genki se arrodillo ante el patriarca y con voz clara y firme se dispuso a hablar

-señor seinma el dia de ayer a las 5:32 de la noche seinma se desperto despues de haber tenido una pesadilla el me conto que en esta el logro visualizar a hades-

El patriarca se quedo in movil al escuchar aquellas palabras

Patriarca: eso no puede ser un buen augurio. Te conto mas sobre aquella pesadilla

Genki: no solo dijo que el no entendia nada de lo que estava pasando

El patriarca se levanto de su trono y se dirigio a retirar la cortina para ver a genki y este bajo la cabeza para no ver el rostro del patriarca

-lo que sea que seinma haya visto no es una buena señal y mucho menos ahun que no ha logrado obtener la armadura de pegaso hades lo atacara cuando este con la guardia baja. necesitaremos asegurar a seinma de cualquier peligro-

Genki: y como lo haremos

Patriarca: yo lo hare pues si el es el heredero no podemos permitir que hades o algun otro de sus sirvientes llegue a el ire a hablar con athena esperame aqui

el patriarca se dirigio a donde se encontraba la gran estatua de athena detras de una gran puerta con el simbolo de los caballeros dorados el solo lo toco y esta se abrio dandole paso a un lugar lleno de flores y al fondo en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba la estatua y frente a ella una jovencita sentada en la hierva dibujando en un cuadernillo un pegaso blanco emprendiendo vuelo

Y la puerta se cerro

Genki se quedo penzante acerca de lo que el patriarca dijo

?: parece que te has quedado afuera

Genki reconocio aquella voz y volteo a ver a el caballero dorado que se encontraba detras de el con un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y con unos ojos rojos que vestia la armadura de escorpio

Genki: que haces aqui jacko "dijo sonriendo"

Jacko: shiki me dijo que habias venido a ver al patriarca y le pedi a sira si me podria teletransportar aqui

Genki: y desde cuando te importa saber mis asuntos con el patriarca

Jacko: "se puso serio y hablo" desde que nos revelaron que el 3er heredero era tu alumno

Genki: bueno eso explica todo "desviando la mirada"

Jacko: que ocurrio

Genki: "respiro hasta llenar sus pulmones y exalo" seinma lo vio en una pesadilla el se desperto gritando y... hmmmm si hubieras visto su rostro lleno de miedo "recordando" aquella mirada solo la he visto en el una vez si aquello fue un sueño predicatorio o lo que sea que halla sido no fue una buena señal "volviendo a la realidad"

Jacko: y real mente lo vio

Genki: si

En la cabeza de ambos se escucho una voz femenina que les hablaba por medio de telepatia ambos la reconocieron era de la amazona dorada de virgo sira

-si hades pretende atacar al heredero del pegaso eso significa que ya esta preparando su ataque a los otros herederos-

Genki: eso crees

Sira: lo creo por que hades ha mejorado sus estrategias ha reclutado a nuevos sirvientes para lo que el proclama sera la guerra santa mas grande que los dioses hayan visto jamas y que esta vez

Jacko: que hades esta reclutando nuevos espectros? Que acaso no pudo revivir a sus perros falderos es un poco gracioso si lo pienso

Sira: si lo que que busca es crear un nuevo ejercito lo que necesitamos son las 108 cuentas para encerrar sus almas

Genki: pero se perdieron cuando la ultima guerra santa termino ahora no se sabe donde estan

Jacko: maldita sea eso seria de mucha hutilidad me pregunto quien habra sido el maldito idiota que las pudo haber perdido

Sira: fue el fenix de la generacion anterior en un simbolo de honrrar la muerte de pandora

Jacko: y por que el haria eso a una sirviente de hade y en cima la que ayudo a hades a poseer el cuerpo de su recipiente de la epoca anterior

Sira: por que ella lo ayudo a llegar a los campos eliseos asi que te pido un poco mas de respeto

Jacko: bueno si no hubiera sido por su culpa ahora no tendriamos estos problemas

Genki: sira tiene razon ten un poco mas de respeto a una leyenda despues de todo el fenix es el hermano de.

La puerta que enlazaba a el santuario de athena se abrio y el patriarca salio de ahi con un objeto en sus manos antes de dirigirse a genki se dirijio a el pedestal donde se encontraba su casco y se lo coloco en la cabeza

Patriarca: bien he hablado con athena ella me ha dicho que mientras seinma tenga esto hade s no lograra llegar hasta el "dandole el objeto a genki" ella lo ha hecho con sus propias manos y la ha bendecido contra cualquier ataque o cualquier amenaza hacia seinma asi que antes que algo pase entregaselo ha quedado claro

Genki: si señor

Patriarca: bien ahora ve sira teletransportalo a la primera casa

Sira: si patriarca

Genki fue envuelto en un aura dorada esta lo cubrio por completo hasta que desaparecio

Jacko: solo espero que ese pobre chico este bien

Patriarca: yo tambien debe de haber sido muy traumatico yo recuerdo como es eso y nada sele puede comparar

Genki aparecio en la entrada de la casa de aries y shiki lo esperaba ahi junto con un joven de no mas de 10 años con cabello cafe y ojos color verde lima con los lunares de su frente de color morado

Shiki: y que te dijo

Genki: me dijo que le diera esto cuando llegara "mostrandole el objeto" dijo que con esto hades no lograra llegar a el "metiendolo en su bolsillo"

Shiki: bien solo espero eso

Genki se quedo viendo a el chico que estaba junto a shiki y este trato de esconderse detras de el caballero de aries

-asi que ese es tu alumno como me dijiste que se llamaba kiba cierto-

Shiki: asi es le estaba enseñando como reparar armaduras pero es un pco timido vamos saluda "intentando hacer que kiba saliera"

Kiba: ho...hola

Genki: hola "sonriendo" bueno sera mejor que me valla tengo que ir a darle esto a seinma

Shiki: hey esperta toma " entregandole su caja de armadura" ya la repare ahora asegurate de no romeperla tan rapido

Genki: lo intentare

Genki se dirigo hacia su aero deslizador y se fue a toda prisa hacia shinrra con el objeto que el patriarca le habia dado

**En la cabaña**

Mary se habia quedando viendo a seinma este dormia como si no hubiera un mañana y real mente parecia que no tenia intenciones de despertar

Mary: valla seinma si tiene el sueño muy pesado

Mary aprovecho la ocacion para escuchar el latido de su corazon era suave y muy calmado mary siempre quiso descanzar en el pecho de seinma solo para escuchar su corazon latir y saber que el estaba bien que el descanzaba y se mantenia a salvo

Mary: si tan solo pudieras ver mas haya de mi mascara lograrias ver mis sentimientos hacia ti

Mary removio su mascara por unos momentos para darle un tierno beso en la frente seinma al sentirlo no se desperto si no que se movio por unos momentos para acomodarse y de su boca salieron unas palabras

-Seika-

Mary simplemente sabia que seika significaba la maxima exprecion de lo que seinma mas amaba en el universo y simplemente en el fondo ella sentia celos de seika

Mary: como me gustaria ser ella mi seinma "acariciandole el rostro"

Seinma: "se desperto al sentir aquellas caricias" mary que haces

Mary se puso completamente roja y dio un pequeño salto atras casi tropezando

Seinma sonrrio y comenzo a reir por aquella reaccion

Mary: no te rias no es gracioso

Seinma: jajajajaja si si lo es jejejeje

Mary se quedo penzativa por unos momentos y sonrio maliciosa mente debajo de su mascara

-sabes lo que si es gracioso-

Seinma: que jajajaja

Mary: esto "y se lanzo hacia seinma y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas" esto si es divertido

Seinma: jajajajajaja no... de... detente me jajajaja me voy a hacer pipi jajajajaja

Mary: por que si esto es muy gracioso riete

Seinma: no jajajajaja no yaaaa jajajajajaja ya va... vasta jajajaja

Mary:jejejejeje no me detendre hasta que te rindas

Seinma: n... nu jajajaja nuncajajajajajaja

Mary: vamos ridete

Seinma se moria de la risa en aquel momento pues el desde siempre fue muy cosquilludo

Mary se encontraba encima de el siguiendo con su juego y sein intentaba detenerla pero la risa no lo dejaba siquiera moverse correctamente seinma intento de todo para quitarse a mary de encima hasta que contraresto con lo mismo y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados

Seinma: ahora si te tengo jijijijiiiiii

Mary: no para no no jajajajajajajaja no jajaja vas... vasta jajajajajaja sein... seinma jajajajajaja

Seinma: esto si es divertido

Seinma y Mary continuaron con su guerra de cosquillas hasta quedar agotados sein seguia acostado en su cama y mary seguia sentada en su abdomen

Seinma: tengo que admitirlo fue divertido jejeje

Mary: lo crees asi

Seinma: sip hace mucho que no jugabamos asi "recordando" recuerdas cuando soliamos pasar días enteros en nuestro lugar secreto siempre era tan divertido "volviendo al presente" desde cuando dejamos de hacer esas cosas

Mary: no lo se solo crecimos y las cosas se volvieron muy aburridas "ubicando su mano en su frente"

Seinma: pero si era tan divertido recuerdas cuando jugabamos a las atrapadas o en el rio

Mary: si lo recuerdo "bajo la mascara se le veía un poco triste" pero

Seinma: pero que

Mary: "suspiro" no lo se esas cosas solo

Seinma: como no te entiendo

Mary: esos juegos se volvieron estupidos "desviando la mirada"

Seinma: de que estas hablando "levantandoze para verla a los ojos" esos juegos eran muy divertidos

Mary: pero ya hemos crecido seinma eso ya no es para nuestra edad "mirandolo fijamente"

Seinma: y quien dijo que no lo que a ti te gusta hacer no tiene edad por mas infantil que pueda ser

Mary: hm lo dices como si fuera verdad "agachando la cabeza"

Seinma: es por que es verdad la vida no sirve de nada si no la disfrutas como a ti te gusta "levantando su cabeza desde el menton" confia en mi querer jugar, divertirse, y ser quien eres real mente no es infantil es ser la persona que real mente eres y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarte por ser tu

Mary sonrio y empujo a seinma haciendo que este se acostara denuevo

-eres un tonto lo sabias con aquellas palabras harias que cuaquier chica quisiera estar con tigo-

Seinma: perdon pero asi es como me educo seika

Mary: debio de ser muy buena con tigo

Seinma: si lo es es la mejor amiga que he tenido ella es mi amor, mi alegria, mi valentia, mi miedo, mi dolor y mi salvacion

Mary: "penzando" si tan solo pudiera ser yo tu todo. esta decidido lo voy a hacer -y dime alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien-

Seinma: no real mente. Y la verdad ni siquiera he penzado en eso "mirando hacia el techo" y creo que ni siquiera le he tomado mucha importancia

Mary: me lo juras

Seinma: sip

Mary: por que yo si me he enamorado ya de alguien"acercandose a el rostro de seinma"

Seinma: a si y de quien "mirandola a los ojos"

Mary: de un chico muy valiente, fuerte muy lindo y sobre todo "acercandose muy peligrosamente a los labios de seinma" muy bueno con migo "su corazon comenzo a acelerarse"

Seinma: y quien es el "preguntaba inocentemente"

Mary: el es. " casi a punto de retirarse la mascara para besarlo"

En ese momento genki entro al cuarto de seinma sin imprevisto mirando el objeto en sus manos

Genki: sein tengo algo que quisa te in tere... "volteando a ver la ecena" se... creo que interrumpo algo

Mary se ruborizo a tal grado en el que parecia un tomate y dio un salto hacia atras para alejarse de seinma

-que suerte la mia- dijo entre penzamientos

Genki salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Seinma no entendia lo que habia acabado de pasar fue tan rapido y repentino que no entendio absolutamente nada simplemente todo paso como si de un rayo se tratara

Mary: cre... creo que es mejor que me valla "hablaba con una voz que se denotaba que pronto se quebraria"

Seinma: pero por que si apenas y llego genki y tu me ibas a decir quien te gustaba "levantandoze y sentandose en su cama"

Mary: si pe... pero no me... mejor me voy "salio del cuarto de seinma con mucha prisa"

En la planta baja

Genki se encontraba meditando por lo que el patriarca le habia dicho ademas de lo que habia visto momentos atras hasta que escucho la puerta del cuarto de seinma se abria y de las escaleras bajaba mary a mucha priza

Genki: mary a donde vas "dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella"

Mary no contesto y solo abrio la puerta para salir de la cabaña sin decir nada y seinma intento seguirla pero solo logro llegar a la sala para detenerse en la puerta

Seinma: Mary espera! "Suspiro" por que se habra ido con mucha prisa "pensando" que pude haber hecho

Genki: supongo que tenia que hacer algo muy importante

Seinma: supongo que tienes razon pero mejor voy a ir por ella

Genki: espera sein tengo que hablar con tigo

Seinma: que paso? "Cerrando la puerta"

Genki: ven sientate "señalandole una silla "

Seinma se sento y genki comenzo a hablar

Genki: sein he hablado con el patriarca. "Suspiro" el me ha dicho que lo que quiera que halla sido la pesadilla que tuviste no puede ser una buena señal y por esa razon ha puesto una intervencion entre los espectros de hades y tu asi que mientras el patriarca siga protegiendote con su intervencion estaras a salvo de cualquier peligro

Seinma: y eso que significa ?

Genki: significa que estas siendo protegido por el poder casi divino del patriarca y hades o alguno de sus espectros no lograran llegar a ti

Seinma: bueno eso es algo

Seinma: ha bueno almenos eso es algo bueno

Genki: y athena me ha dado esto "le muestra el objeto que no era mas que una pulsera hecha de flores con un cristal color cian de forma circular que resplandecia al contatco con la luz" esto te protegera contra hades y sus espectros "tomando la muñeca de seinma y se dio cuenta de aquella pulsera con el simbolo de el pegaso" la sigues conservando

Seinma: si, es mi objeto mas preciado

Genki: bien "comenzando a amarrar la pulsera de flores" esto te protegera "dando el ultimo nudo" bien ahi estas hermanito

Seinma se comenzo a sentir como aquellos momentos que el paso junto con seika o con saria se sentia protegido y mas que eso como si la pulsera de flores tubiera el amor que el sintio en aquellos años junto con ellas en los que el amor de casa siempre estaba con el cuando seika siempre estaba con el y los dias interminables de juegos risas y mucha diversion nunca faltaban junto a saria seinma se sentia como en casa ese calor que solo se siente cuando estas con las personas que amas y seinma dio una gran sonrisa

Genki: que pasa hermano

Seinma: nada solo me siento en paz "sin dejar de recordar"

Genki: hm ok bueno

Seinma: creo que voy a salir

Genki: por que?

Seinma: necesito ir por mary "levantandose de la silla"

Genki: ha si queria hablar de eso con tigo

Seinma: que paso? "Volviendose a sentar"

Genki: seinma necesito preguntarte algo

Seinma: que pasa?

Genki: a ti te gusta mary

Seinma: si somos mejores amigos

Genki: bueno si pero digo. te gusta mucho, mucho

Seinma: no te entiendo

Genki: ok digo si te gusta por que bueno estaba a punto de darte un beso

Seinma: "ruborizado" espera que de... de eso me queria hablar. Tengo que ir a buscarla "recuperando su compostura" ahorita regreso "seinma abrio la puerta y salio corriendo"

Genki: "siguiendo a seinma y se quedo en el porton" sein te espero para comer asi que no regreses tarde!

Seinma se encontraba corriendo buscando a mary por el campo, en la arena, incluso en su cabaña y fue por el bosque de shinrra llamando a mary

-rayos a donde pudo haver ido-

Seinma se quedo parado frente a un arbol y se recosto en el se sintio muy mal por haberla dejado ir el la conocia muy bien desde que tenian 7 años y el sabia cuando estaba triste o enojada y sin duda estaba muy triste

-perdoname por favor -

En ese momento sintio como si alguen estubiera del otro lado del arbol pero no era mary al igual que el conocia a su mejor amiga tambien la conocia a ella y siempre reconocia su tarjeta de presentacion pero ambos sigueron en sus puestos

Shira: que ocurre "su voz se notaba un poco triste"

Seinma: no lo se real mente "dijo mirando al cielo"

Shira: algo te pasa "abrazando sus piernas"

Seinma: es sobre mary

Shira: aja

Seinma: ella confia en mi y yo confio en ella pero es "suspiro" simple mente no lo se. es como si estuviera tan lejos de mi y yo solo quiero "suspiro" yo solo quiero ayudarla

Shira: aja

Seinma: y que tienes tu

Shira: me voy de shinrra

Seinma: en cerio? "Volteando"

Shira: si

Seinma: porque?

Shira: los mentores dijeron que no pertenesco aqui que no sirvo para entrenar a ningun novato y que sera mejor que me valla

Seinma: y que dijo tu mentora?

Shira: hm ella fue la primera en dar la palabra

Seinma: valla

Shira: si valla

Seinma: y cuando te vas

Shira: mañana

Seinma: mañana? En cerio?

Shira: y real mente queria pasar el dia aqui en el bosque lejos de todos

Seinma: y a donde vas

Shira: voy a un lugar llamado palestra ahi espero que me acepten y si no supongo que voy a vagar por el mundo en busca de mi lugar

Seinma: me gustaria que no fuera asi

Shira: como?

Seinma: me gustaria que tuvieras un hogar

Shira: yo tambien sabes

Seinma: que paso

Shira: me hubiera gustado verte obtener la armadura de pegaso

Seinma: bueno al menos yo te vi obtener la tuya

Shira: eso almenos es algo y gracias

Seinma y Shira se quedaron callados por un pequeño rato shira sin duda queria disfrutar de su ultimo dia en shinrra y supo como lo haria

Shira: si este es mi ultimo dia aqui quiero disfrutarlo

Seinma: y que tienes en mente

Shira: sigueme "dio un gran salto y aterrizo en la rama de un arbol"

Seinma: que haces "levantandose de su lugar"

Shira: solo sigueme "saltando a otra rama"

Seinma no se tardo mas y dio un salto para aterrizar en una rama shira sin esperar mas comenzo a correr por los arboles y sein la comenzo a seguir ella lo llevaba por todo el bosque dando saltos entre rama y rama seinma sin querer comenzo a ganar mas velocidad por cada movimiento que hacia simple mente eso era muy divertido ambos saltaban de arbol en arbol real mente una experiencia unica en su tipo de pronto shira comenzaba a ir mas y mas rapido hasta que la perdio de vista sein se detuvo en una rama para buscarla no se dio cuenta pero aproposito shira lo habia llevado a aquel lugar que sein y mary compartian en secreto

Seinma: que hago aqui y como es que shira conoce este lugar

Seinma no se espero lo que venia a continuacion sintio que algo lo empujaba y el callo de espaldas shira aparecio en frente de el y sein no se pudo creer lo que el veía shira se habia quitado su mascara mostrando su rostro simple mente era hermosa con su cabello negro grisaseo casi cubriendole los ojos y sus ojos de color negro un negro tan penetrante y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso como el lustre de la noche en su punto mas alto shira se acerco a seinma lo tomo de los brazos y le dijo

-sabes que ahora solo tengo dos opciones "comenzo a arrinconar a seinma" pero yo ya hise mi eleccion hace mucho tiempo-

Y sin tardar mas le dio un beso en los labios seinma no se lo creia shira le estaba dando su primer beso sen intento apartarla tomandola de los brazos pero poco a poco comenzo a cerrar sus ojos entregandose a aquel momento seinma sentia como si el mundo se detuviera ante el nada importaba y al mismo tiempo todo lo hacia shira comenzo a jugar con el cabello de seimma y este solo comenzo a acariciar su rostro

seinma no sabia que pensar solo dejarse llevar en ese momento magico su alma se sentia tan bien como si se sintiera completo de alguna forma mas aya de su entendimiento shira tomo las manos de seinma y las puso en sus costado debajo de sus brazos aquel momento que compartieron fue magico

Seinma se separo de shira por unos momentos tratando de entender que habia pasado

-que fue eso?- sein preguntaba viendola a los ojos-

Shira solo lo callo poniendo un dedo en su boca -shhhhhh no arruines el momento-

Y shira sin demora siguio con aquel momento y no planeaba detenerse simplemente asi

Siguieron asi durante horas ambos compartiendo ese momento juntos intercambiando sus labios shira acariciando el rostro de seinma y este acariciando la fuerte pero delicada y muy suave figura de shira en lo que ambos sintieron como un momento magico.

despues de un rato se veia a seinma recostado en la hierva mirando el cielo y shira se encontraba mirando el río junto a el

Seinma: eso fueee muy interesante "volteando sus ojos hacia ella"

Shira: real mente lo fue

Seinma: te soy sincero

Shira: ajam

Seinma: nunca pense que esto llegaria a pasar

Shira: en serio

Seinma: bueno lo esperaba de otra persona pero

Shira: "con voz un poco triste" pero no de mi entiendo

Seinma: "levantandose" no fue maravilloso te lo juro

Shira: te entiendo no te procupes

Seinma: perdon

Shira: debes de dejar de hacer eso

Seinma: que?

Shira: de pedir disculpas no lo hagas es un poco molesto

Seinma: ho es... esta bien

Shira: te dire una cosa seinma eres un chico bueno con un gran corazon y con mucho valor "levantandose"

Seinma: es en serio "levantandose"

Shira: si pero te dare una advertencia "tocando el rostro de sein" no juegues con los sentimientos de una chica creeme puede que por fuera parescamos muy fuertes y rudas pero por dentro nos podemos quebrar facil mente entiendes "mirandolo a los ojos"

Seinma: si "asintiendo con la cabeza"

Shira se quedo viendolo con mucha ilucion

-algun dia seras mio "dandole un beso en la mejilla" es hora de que me valla-

Shira se coloco denuevo su mascara y se fue con direccion hacia el bosque seinma vio como shira caminaba hacia el bosque y poco a poco desaparecia entre las sombras y solo el silencio quedo

Sein se dirigio a la salida del bosque con muchas dudas en su mente sin ninguna respuesta pasando de arbol en arbol se acercaba mas y mas al campamento y al llegar a este vio desde lejos la silueta de su mejor amiga sein se dirigio hacia mary con mucha prisa

Seinma: mary donde estabas te he estado bucando por todos la...

Mary: callate! "Se le escuchaba triste"

Seinma: he pe pero

Mary: "dandole una cachetada" crees que no se que es lo que estuviste haciendo en cerio crees que soy estupida seinma como pudiste hacerme esto a mi. A nostros

Seinma: "tocandose la mejilla" mary no... no entiendo de que me hablas

Mary: SEINMA! Era nuestro secreto era nuestro santuario para nosotros dos y tu la llevaste ahi

Seinma: mary te juro que esto es un gran malentendido ella me llevo ahi

Mary: "dandole otra cachetada" callate eres un mentiroso y aún tienes el descar o de decir que ella fue quien te llevo ahi solo nosotros dos conocemos ese lugar y tu... "solloso" yo me preocupe por ti sane tus heridas he estado ahi cuando mas me necesitabas y asi es como me lo agradeses

Seinma: mary pe... perdoname

Mary: "dandole la espalda" no no te voy a perdonar por eso "sniff" vi lo que ustedes dos hicieron no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso no puedo creer que tu me hayas hecho esto

Seinma: es... estuviste ahi "dudoso"

Mary: si lo vi todo

Seinma: y como fue que nos encontraste

Mary: regrese a tu cabaña para volver a hablar con tigo pero genki me dijo que tu ya habias salido asi que te fui a buscar a nuestro lugar secreto y ahi los vi a ti y a esa... esa...

Seinma: mary yo...

Mary: no... no me hables ni siquiera intentes decir nada ya vi lo suficiente solo dejame tranquila "alejandose de seinma"

Sein intento volver a hablar con ella toco el hombro de mary y esta al voltear le dio otra cachetada que sono por todo el campamento seinma solo se toco su mejilla por aquel golpe

-que no entiendes dejame en paz-

Seinma habia recivido muchos golpes en su vida pero ese le dio directo en el alma ya no intento detenerla solo la dejo ir seinma se quedo parado en aquel lugar durante un buen rato y despues de una hora regreso a su cabaña seinma subio la escalerilla del porton y abrio la puerta sin dejar de tocar su mejilla al entrar genki lo recivio en la mesa del comedor sonriendo por el delicioso sabor de la comida

Genki: sein vas a comer hermanito hise espagueti

Seinma: no gracias genki -decia subiendo las escaleras-

Genki: estas seguro

Seinma: si "abriendo la puerta de su cuarto" si vas a entrar toca la puerta voy a estar ocupado

Genki: ok "dijo volviendo a comer pero se dijo en penzamientos" algo paso

Seinma se quito la pechera y la dejo caer al piso dio un respiro y se dirigio hacia su ventana y se quedo mirando el atardecer dando muchos suspiros

-seika en dias como estos como me haces falta. Tu sabrias que hacer-

Seinma comenzo a aderramar lagrimas

Seinma: intento ser fuerte pero simple mente no puedo "azotando su puño contra el marco" seika te necesito como no tienes idea te juro que haria hasta lo imposible para volver a estar con tigo "agachando la cabeza" por que las cosas siempre me salen mal por que siempre tengo que pasar esto "sniff" por que esto solo me pasa a mi

Seika intento ser fuerte pero no puedo evitar llorar solo quiero que las cosas me salgan bien pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo "sniff" real mente te exraño tanto "sniff" ha se a lo que shira se referia con no jugar con los sentimientos de una chica

Seinma se acosto en su cama para poder tomar una pequeña siesta con sus ojos aún derramando lagrimas pero en otro lado en el lugar secreto de aquellos dos jovenes mary se encontraba en posision fetal tumbada en el piso llorando desconsolada mente con sus manos cubriendo su rostro y su mascara se encontraba tirada en el pasto

**3 meses pasaron**

La ultima batalla del torneo para la armadura de pegaso llego como tanto se esperaba. seinma seguia sin despertar su cosmo y esta era la prueba final para demostrarse a el y a toda shinrra que el era el merecedor de llevar la armadura de pegaso

Y la relacion de amigos de seinma y mary seguia sin solucionarse y esta ya habia comenzado con el entrenamiento de su alumna yuki quien por cierto ya habia aprendido muy rapido pero el dia esperado llego sein se estaba preparando para lo que vendria a continuacion bueno casi

Genki miraba a seinma que seguia completamente dormido acomodado en una posision muy extraña

-es la ultime vez que le dejo la serie completa de hora de aventura-

Genki movio a seinma de una manera suave pero que lograra despertarlo

-sein ya despiertate el dia que tanto has esperado por fin ha llegado-

Seinma: voy 5 minutos mas

Genki: sein ya no tienes 5 minutos ya son las 3 de la tarde

Seinma: "se levato alterado" QUEEEEEEEEE

Genki: no es cierto apenas y es la 1 pero ya vamos

Seinma: huffff ok "levantandose de su cama"

Genki: el desalluno ya esta hecho asi que sera mejor que comas para tu ultima pelea

Despues de un delicioso desalluno

Seinma: haaay quede satisfecho

Genki: sip "terminadose su desalluno" ahora sein te tengo que decir algo muy importante para esta pelea "hablando en serio" esta sera tu exibicion mas importante tendras que prepararte para todo en la batalla quisa pudiste haver experimentado un millon de cosas en tus peleas anteriores pero te hablo muy en serio cuando te digo "mirandolo fijamente a los ojos" que ninguna pelea que hayas tenido antes significa absolutamente nada ante esto

Seinma se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mirando fijamente a genki

-ahi no tendras tiempo de tomar decisiones tendras que ser rapido tener movimientos precisos y cada golpe que tu falles seran mas que factorizantes para la conclucion de tu enfrentamiento tendras que estar atento a cada movimiento ahi no habra momento en el que analises la situacion sin tener que estarte moviendo constante mente tendras que tomar decisiones muy rapido y penzar muy bien tu siguiente movida "ubicando su mano en el hombro de su alumno" tendras que dar lo mejor de ti en cada golpe si es posible tendras que golpear en puntos claves del cuerpo para afectar la movilidad de tu adversario recuerdas cuales son verdad

Seinma: si "asintiendo con la cabeza"

Genki: bien. Manten una defensa solida al momento de que tu oponente decida atacar husa movimientos de agarre y de sofocacion para mantener tu puesto no te ariesgues y sobre todo no hutilizes estrategias que ya hayas husado antes con tus peleas anteriores el ya debio haver analizado todos tus movimientos por eso siempre estate en constante cambio y nunca repitas un mismo movimiento

Seinma: bien

Genki: y una cosa mas manten tu defensa arriba siempre mantenlo presente no importa si tus brazos ya no pueden soportar mas los impactos nunca b ajes la guardia husa lo que tengas pero nunca bajes la guardia tu sabes muy bien que aveces sin mencionar en la mayoria de los casos puede ser fatal llegar a descuidarse por un segundo

Seinma: si genki lo tendre en cuenta

Genki: muy bien y antes del todo y despues de el nada "dandole un abrazo" te deseo mucha suerte

Seinma: "devoliviendole el abrazo" garcias genki

Genki: ahun no me puedo creer que aquel niño que alguna vez tube como aprendiz se volveria un hombre "separandose de el" ahora ve por todo campeon

Seinma: sip y tu vas a estar ahi

Genki: no me lo perderia por nada en el mundo

Sein salio de la cabaña y se dirigio hacia la arena de combate sein mientras caminaba se quedo meditando por unos momentos acerca de lo que vendria a continuacion

Seinma: "penzamientos" final mente ha llegado el dia me comvertire en un caballero "mirando la pulsera que le habia dado seika" y al fin regresare a casa deveria estar emocionado pero "bajando la mirada" siento como si algo estuviera mal no se que pero eso no importa lo que importa ahora es que por fin lograre regresar a casa

Seinma habia llegado a la arena de combate donde filrro se encontraba impaciente para que la pelea comenzara en las gradas se veia una gran cantidad de aprendices y solo se esperaba al gran patriarca para comenzar la pelea y en un espacio muy grande estaba genki sentado junto a la caja de la armadura del pegaso

-si que llega rapido- dijo para sus adentros

Seinma comenzo a ver a sus alrededores y al no ver a mary creyo que ella no vendria a verlo pero

Mary: sein

Seinma: "dandose la vuelta" mary si viniste! Yo creí que

Mary: que no vendria eso seria imposible "dijo abrazandolo"

Seinma: gracias "devoliviendolo"

Mary: sein "separandoze" yo lo

Seinma: no yo lo siento

Mary: sein

Seinma: eres mi mejor amiga y estuvo mal lo que hise y yo lo unico que quiero es que me disculpes por todo

Mary: sein por supuesto que si

Seinma: gracias

Seinma y mary desviaron la mirada hacia donde el patriarca se ubicaba siempre pues sintieron que algo se acercaba

En ese momento el patriarca se hiso presente y todos en la arena se arodillaron ante el.

Patriarca: atencion a todos hoy estamos aqui reunidos por una sola razon, para darle el honor a uno de estos dos aprendices el gran honor de llevar la sagrada armadura de pegaso "mostrandola a todos y dejandola en un pedestal" la ultima batalla comenzara y el dia de hoy se enfrentaran Seinma lopbern y Filrro yamasaki. Las reglas son el que siga con la voluntad de seguir pelendo gana. Ahora preparense tanto fisica como emocional mente

Seinma: "se levanto y ayudo a mary a levantarse ofreciendole su mano" ya es hora de que comienze

Mary: mucha suerte sein

Seinma: si gracias

Mary ya se dirigia hacia las gradas para ver la pelea pero seinma la detuvo antes que diera el primer paso y le dio un beso en la frente algo que ni mary se espero

- eso es por si llego a morir ahora ve-

Mary se dirigio hacia las gradas con la cara completa mente roja pero con una sonrisa de felicidad

Filrro: ya te despediste de tu novia, inutil

Seinma: sip pero bueno mejor no digo nada mas por que tu ni amigos reales tienes "sonriendo"

Filrro: "con cara de furia" como voy a disfrutar hacer esto

Seinma se preparo para la pelea comenzo a analizar a su rival detallada mente lo mas rapido que pudo filrro era fuerte demaciado pero tambien era muy confiado y demaciado, facil de irritar, dominaba a la perfeccion su cosmo y lograba lanzar golpes a larga distancia pero en el combate cercano dejaba mucho que desear y por ultimo el tenia un metodo de ataque que lograba aturdir y dañar a gran medida pues husaba golpes a el rostro para deshorientar y remataba con golpes cargados de cosmo asi que tendria que esquivar cada uno de sus ataques al rostro si queria tener una oportunidad contra el y sobre todo no dejar que filrro lo atacara con su cosmo sein ya estaba preparado mental mente para todo lo que ocurriera incluso para lo que no

Patriarca: estan listos

Filrro: si "poniendose en posicion de ataque"

Seinma: "dio un fuerte respiro y exalando" sip "haciendo lo mismo"

Patriarca: COMIENZEN!

Filrro si esperar nada encendio su cosmo y comenzo con su ataque con golpes directos hacia la cabeza de seinma y este logro esquivarlos con mucha suerte filrro siguio lanzando golpes que seinma esquivaba com mucha agilidad se mantenia fuerte y atento a cualquier movimiento que su contrincante efectuaba seinma analizo la situacion rapida mente y comenzo a acercarse a filrro con movimientos en zicsac para esquivar todos los golpes en uno de los golpes que filrro lanzo logro esquivarlo con un salto mortal y logrando aterrizar atras de el seinma lanzo un fuerte golpe a la columna de filrro causandole un fuerte daño y cuntinuo barriendo sus pies para hacer caer a su adversario filrro logro estabilisarse y pateo en el estomago a seinma para alejarlo sein se mantuvo estable Y esa patada solo lo alejo lo suficiente para que filrro se recuperara y este lanzo un puñetazo hacia el rostro de seinma el cual este desvio con su mano isquierda y con su mano derecha golpeo fuerte mente el codo de filrro para discapacitarlo despues arremetio con un codazo al rostro de su contrincante arremetio con otro golpe directo a sus costillas y lo lanzo con un fuerte golpe en el rostro filrro in capasitado de un brazo huso el otro para arremeter contra sein lanzando un ataque quecasi logra impactar directo si no fuera por que seinma tenia muy buenos reflejos sein habria terminado muy adolorido ambos se lanzaron al ataque

Seinma y filrro se lanzaban puñetazos los cuales sonaban como el golpe de piel contra una roca seinma era veloz en sus ataques pero filrro lograba desequilibrar a este con movimientos de sus brazos

En las gradas se veia la emocion y la intriga de saber el resultado de la pelea muchos en el publico sin decir que la mayoria apoyaban a filrro y solo unos cuantos apoyaban a sein y entre eyos se encontraba mary quien veia la pelea con mucho temor de lo que le fuera a o currir a su mejor amigo con el recuerdo de aquel beso que le habia dado momentos atras y aquel comentario la hacian temblar por la salud de sein, genki por su lado se le miraba muy serio y al mismo tiempo muy enfocado en cada movimiento que se realizaba. El patriarca se mantenia viendo la pelea sin emitir sonido o movimiento

En la arena seinma seguia esquivando y lanzando varios golpes sin detenerse pues el debia estar enfocado en cada movimiento que el realizara una mala decisicion marcaria el final de la pelea de un momento a otro dieron un salto hacia atras para mantener distancia

Filrro: es hora de acabar con esto "agarrando su brazo y volviendo a acomodarse su codo de una manera muy dolorosa" te aplastare como si fueras un misero insecto

Seinma: me gustaria ver que lo intentaras

Filrro hiso arder su cosmo y comenzo a preparar su golpe mas fuerte y cuando final mente lo tuvo grito

-METEOROS DE PEGASOOOOOOO-

Las rafagas salieron tan rapido y fulminante que sein por poco y no logra esquivarlos pero recivio un impacto de aquel ataque tan fuerte que le costo un gran pedazo de su equipamento ya solo contaba con parte de sus brazales y las espinilleras lo demas se habia pulverizado en aquella rafaga seinma se movio lo mas rapido que pudo por debajo de los meteoros y cuando final ment llego con filrro lo lanzo al aire con un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que logro levantarlo ya en el aire seinma lanzo muchos golpes directo a el rostro de filrro en un movimiento se ubico en las espaldas de este y lo lanzo fuerte mente al pizo con una patada en la espalda

Al estrellarse filrro dejo un pequeño hueco y sein aterriso delante de el pegando u a rodilla al pizo seinma se acerco al extremo de aquel hueco y una fuerza lo empujo haciendo que este callera de espaldas el aura de cosmo que cubria afilrro comenzaba a elevarse y a arder como si de una gran llama se tratara

Filrro: y vasta de juegos es hora de morir

Filrro se lanzo hacia seinma demaciado rapido que ni el mismo seinma lo vio venir

-ya no tienes la proteccion de tu pechera asi que primero seran a tus costillas-

Seinma no logro esquivar aquel golpe sintio como cada una de sus costillas se comenzaran a quebrar lenta y dolorosa mente en el momento que ocurrio eso comenzo a escupir sangre si el golpe hubiera sido mucho mas fuerte el pecho de sein habria explotado. Luego filrro lo tomó de un brazo y le volvio a golpear justo en el estomago haciendo que seinma escupiera mas sangre que teñia la arena con cada salpicadura y de un momento a otro

En las gradas mary veia con impotencia como filrro arremetia contra sein ella ya habia comenzado a sentir como su corazon se aceleraba por las emociones que comenzaba a sentir

filrro lo solto con un fuerte cabezaso que hiso caer del dolor a seinma

Con sus costillas casi completamente rotas y con un fuerte dolor en su estomago seinma comenzo a arrastrarse para alejarse de filrro pero este lo agarro de el cabello y comenzo a golpearlo en el rostro

Filrro: creiste que te iba a dejar que te llevaras la armadura del pegaso he "dandole un rodillazo en la cara" un espalda mojada como tu no merece llevar la legendaria armadura de pegaso "volviendolo a golpear" riendete tu no tienes ninguna maldita oportunidad contra un japones

Seinma: "escupiendo sangre" rendirme? que es eso? Yo no conosco esa palabra!

Seinma le logro conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que filrro lo soltara dandole otro y ese logro romperle la nariz

Filrro comenzo a derramar gotas de sangre desde la nariz

Seinma: ahora estamos a mano

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque seinma conectaba sus golpes a puntos donde filrro perdiera la movilidad como en sus brazos y en sus rodillas ambos ya estaban muy cansados y adoloridos pero seguian luchando como si de eso dependiera sus vidas y no era para mas pues se debatian por la armadura del pegaso

Filrro atacaba a seinma con los puño envueltos en llamas tan rapido que apenas y podrias verlo

Seinma solo dedicaba su fuerza a defender su pecho y a conectarle golpes en el rostro para deshorientar a filrro pero no surtian ningun efecto

De un momento a otro filrro golpeo denuevo las costillas de sein haciendo que este callera del dolor

Filrro lo sujeto de una muñeca donde tenia aquellas dos pulseras y logro retorcerla hasta que se hebro filrro logro arrancarle una de aquellas dos pulseras la que seika le habia regalado

Filrro: eres patetico tu no mereces llamarte pegaso "con su cosmo hiso desintegrar la pulsera" ahora desaparece "

Filrro golpeo el rostro de seinma tan fuerte que lo hiso desvanecerse seinma en los ultimos segundos no sintio ni dolor ni ninguna otra emocion solo se desvanecio callendo por aquel golpe

Todos en la arena quedaron conmocionados

Mary tenia una cara de horror y de miedo por seinma ella intento ir a ayudarlo pero todos los que estaban junto a ella la intentaron detener

-NOOOOOOO SEINMAAAAAAAA-

Genki se encontraba pasmado por lo que habia ocurrido simple mente no sabia que hacer o que pensar

Y el patriarca se encontraba igual in movil pero con una sola cosa en su mente

-vamos no te rindas-

Seinma estaba inconciente pero dentro de su cabeza el se encontraba nuevamente en aquel lugar lleno de agua y con un cielo estrellado el estaba acostado en aquel lugar mirando la constelacion del pegaso

Seinma: ha... denuevo aqui acaso yo perdí

De un momento a otro una voz femenina le comenzo a hablar

?: Seinma seinma me puedes escuchar

Seinma: he quien... quien eres

?: ha gracias a dios que aún sigues vivo

Seinma: quien eres?

?: no hay tiempo para eso necesitas levantarte debes de hacerlo

Seinma: pero yo ya he perdido

?: no tu no puedes caer no aqui no ahora por que tu eres el elegido

Seinma: pero tu como sabes eso

?: por que el me lo ha dicho el te ha elegido que no lo puedes escuchar el te esta llamando

Seinma: quien

?: mira hacia arriba

Seinma miro hacia la constelacion del pegaso y esta comenzo a brillar como la ultima vez de esta bajo un pegaso blanco este decendio y aterrizo elegante mente en el agua comenzo a caminar hacia seinma y este comenzo a levantarse para ver la magnificencia de aquel maravilloso ser

?: el esta aqui por que ha venido a darte su fuerza asi que vuelvete a levantar y lucha como siempre debio haver sido.

Seinma toco la frente de el pegaso y este se levanto con sus patas traceras extendiendo sus alas y dando un fuerte relincho el pegaso comenzo a brillar y la luz comenzo a embolver a seinma

?: ahora vuelvete a levantar

Seinma habia regresado al campo de batalla el aura azul lo cubria por completo seinma se levanto y miro a filrro el cual lo veia sorprendido y no era el unico todos en la arena miraban impresionados a seinma y el patriarca quien no habia mostrado emocion alguna anterior mente se mostro completamente impresionado

Filrro: como... como es que sigues vivo

Seinma: no importa si las posibilidades estan en mi contra, no intereza siquiera si mi cuerpo esta en su limite, y no me importa si mis huesos estan rotos yo nunca me dare por vencido ¡JAMAAAAAS!

Seinma se levanto completamente y unas alas de un color blanco puro aparecieron en su espalda el abrio sus ojos los cuales estaban completamente blancos y de estos salia una luz de color azul cian seinma comenzo a trazar la constelacion del pegaso con sus brazos se notaba que el cosmos bañaba completamente el lugar

En ese momento la caja de la armadura empezo a moverse y los ojos del pegaso comenzaron a brillar intenza mente algo que sorprendio hasta al mismo patriarca todos en la arena se quedaron viendo aquella ecena y contemplaron el nacimiento del nuevo pegaso el joven seinma

Patriarca: es el... es el elegido

Seinma final mente hiso la postura del pegaso su cosmo se extendio a sus espaldas formando la silueta de un caballo alado emprendiendo el vuelo

-METEOROS DE PEGASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Filrro logro responder a tiempo haciendo otro meteoro de pegaso ambos ataques chocaron pero el golpe de seinma era tan poderozo que destruyo los meteoros de filrro y este recivio las rafagas incesates y mortales de seinma que siguieron saliendo hasta que el ultimo impacto contra filrro este se encontaba estrellado contra un pilar hecho añicos

Filrro: como... pude... haver... perdido... como "hikk" "cayó pesada mente en el piso "

Todos en las gradas vieron impactados como seinma que anterior mente fue derrotado se levantaba victorioso

Mary se habia quedado impresionada por el gran cosmo de seinma que a su vez estava muy feliz por aquella victoria

Genki no se lo podia creer real mente seinma lograba igualar el cosmo de un caballero dorado y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro

Y el patriarca mas que impresionado real mente seinma le recordaba a uno de sus mejores amigos seiya

-real mente es el-

La multitud comenzo a aplaudir y a gritar por la emocion el nombre de seinma

El cosmo de sein se dicipo y sus ojos volvieron a su color original el cayó rendido por el cansancio pegando una rodilla y un puño al piso mary se apresuro para ayudarlo levantandolo rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos

El gran patriarca prosiguio a hablar

-seinma te veo y lo que logro precenciar es que tu no eres un niño "acercandose a el" veo a un verdadero caballero de pegaso con un alma muy fuerte y con un corazon puro e inquebrantable lo que has demostrado aqui y ahora es que no solo eres el merecedor de llevar la sagrada armadura de pegaso si no que eres merecedor de llamarte a ti mismo el caballero pegaso asi que por el poder divino que athena me ha consevido te entrego a ti la sagrada armadura del pegaso "entregandosela"

Seinma: lo... lo he logrado "tocando la caja" lo he logrado real mente lo he logrado "comenzo a derramar lagrimas" ohiste eso mary por fin lo he logrado

Esa tarde genki se quedo vendando el cuerpo de seinma y la caja de armadura que quedo a un lado de este

Genki: bien ya estas tienes suerte de que tus costillas sigan en su lugar "terminando de vendar el pecho de seinma"

Seinma: gracias genki

Genki: no hay de que amiguito

Seinma: no en serio gracias por absolutamente todo "dijo dandole la mano"

Genki: no "chocando su mano con la de el y apretandola" gracias a ti

Seinma y genki se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos soltandose

Genki: sabes voy a extrañar ver este cuarto lleno de posters de super heroes "mirando al redeor"

Seinma: yo tambien

Genki: bueno ya subi todas tus cosas a el aero deslizador te espero en la salida "dijo saliendo del cuarto"

Sein se quedo viendo su cuarto ya no tenia ni posters ni historietas lo unico que quedaba era la mesita de noche y su cama se coloco una playera negra con bordes rojos y tomo su armadura abrio la puerta del cuarto y solo dio una ultima mirada para cerrar el cuarto bajando las escaleras se quedo viendo la sala por unos instamtes

- cuantos recuerdos -

Se decia interior mente todos los momentos que paso ahi las cenas las prolongadas curaciones y los dias en los que solo era relajarse nunca los podria olvidar salio de la cabaña y se dirijo hacia el bosque para despedirse de aquel lugar tan magico donde vivio tantas experiencias y tantos dias junto a mary se quedo ahi por unos minutos y se dirigio hacia la salida del bosque ya devuelta en el campo miro las arenas los tableros y a los nuevos aprendices que comenzaban con sus entrenamientos ya en las puertas de la salida se quedo esperando por mary

Seinma: vamos mary ya sal de ahi

Mary: es solo que te queria sorprender "bajando de un arbol"

Seinma: claro que si al igual que aquella vez

Mary: hm todavia te acuerdas

Seinma: como se me podria olvidar

Mary: y adonde te dirijes

Seinma: ya me voy a casa

Mary: te volvere a ver

Seinma: por suclaro que si "abrazandola"

Mary: te voy a extrañar mucho

Seinma: hasta pronto mary "dijo separandose de ella" gracias por haver sido mi mejor amiga

Seinma se dirijio hacia la salida de shinrra con su armadura colgando de su espalda seinma ya estaba a medio camino

Mary: Sein!

Seinma: que paso "volteandola a ver y no se pudo creer lo que vio"

Mary no tenia su mascara y su rostro era precioso con unos ojos azules marino y con una sonrisa perfecta aquella imagen se la guardo para toda su vida por que le daba una señal muy clara de que ella real mente lo amba seinma continuo su camino en ese momentu una niña con un cabello rojo recojido por una cola de caballo y una mascara con marca de alitas en los ojos llego con mary

Yuki: señorita mary que ocurre por que se ha quitado su mascara?

Mary: por que estoy viendo partir al amor de mi vida "dijo abrazandola"

**Lugar: comarca de nueva florencia (campo de flores)**

Genki: seguro que quieres que te deje aqui

Seima: sip gracias genki por todo

Genki: si amiguito ya nos estamos viendo "elevandose y llendose a toda prisa"

Seinma se quedo mirando el campo recodando aquellos felices años de vida que paso junto con saria y al fin volveria a repetirlos junto a ella

-espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi-

Sein salio de aquel lugar y camino hacia donde el vivia camino por un largo rato y cuando final mente llego toco la puerta y al no recivir respuesta decidio entrar

Seinma: seika? "Dejando sus cosas el el piso junto con la caja" seika?

Sein se dirijio al patio tracero donde la figura de una mujer con un sombrero grande se encontraba recojiendo fresas de unos arbustitos esta al percatarse de que alguien la miraba volteo a ver a seinma el cual la veia con mucha alegria

Seika se quedo mirando a el joven que la miraba con aquella sonrisa y abrio los ojos como platos y su exprecion de curiosidad cambio a una de ternura y de felicidad soltando unas lagrimas seika corrio hacia seinma y este hiso lo mismo ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo final mente despues de 7 largos años su bebé habia regresado seika callo de rodillas y seinma hiso lo mismo sin dejar de abrazarse

Seinma: ya estoy en casa

El entrenamiento de seinma en shinrra ha terminado y ahora tendra que recuperar el tiempo perdido pero genki regresa con sein para seguir con su entrenamiento en palestra una academia donde se entrenan a jovenes caballeros que no han logrado dominar su cosmo y ahi seinma conosera a la heredera de andromeda y al heredero de el fenix que ocurrira en el proximo capitulo palestra no se lo pierdan en los guardianes del universo

y tu has sentido el poder del cosmo

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de seinma el pegaso si no has leido la parte uno te sugiero que la leas por que si no no le vas a entender siento la demora pero lo que pasa es que ya se me terminaron los dias de descanzo y eso y quiero admitir que me paseen 2 cosa 1 fue la introduccion y 2 en la referencia a los comics y sime gustan mucho sobre todo los de spiderman y batman y si se preguntan por que no hago referencias a anime o manga es por que real mente no me gusta mucho y si acaso solo unos cuantos pero en lo personal soy mas de comics y caricaturas y tengo ganas de hacerle un comic a esta serie pero solo el tiempo lo dira otra cosa que debo mencionar es que voy a suspender la serie por un corto tiempo para dedicarme al estudio y para tambien dedicarle tiempo al destino del caballero no se preocupen esa serie solo tendra 6 capitulos asi que por lo pronto quedense con la satisfaccion de saber que sein regreso a casa y otras cosillas que debo mencionar es que estoy clinicamente deprimido y devo de ir a un psicologo ademas de tener que tomar pastillas o pildoras da igual son anti depresivos y segun lo que diga el loquero es ley una cosa mas que tengo que decir y es que si alguien me puede echar la manito en corregir los capitulos hasta que logre juntar para comprarme mi propia compu se lo agradeceria enorme mente como no tienen idea y si me los podrian mandar pkr correo seria un enorme apoyo se que aveces uno se tiene que rascar con sus propias uñas pero no es malo un poquito de ayuda por eso si alguien es tan buena honda como para ayudarme seria mi heroe o mi heroina por mi parte esto hasido todo por favor agreguen a favoritos comentenlo o reviewenlo (no se como se diga) y sigan la serie por que las cosas se van a poner muuuuy buenas sin mas que decir me despido felices reyes majios les desea

**Eddy b.**

**p.d odio la aplicacion que tengo para escribir en mi tableta es muy soquete e in competente y se cierra cuando estoy escribiendo**

**p.d2 me caga mi pinche hermano es muy molesto en serio**

**p.d3 a darle con todo al battlefield 4**

**p.d4 me gusta el pastel de queso**


End file.
